Molestias Menores
by Tony Trinket
Summary: "¡El día que Light-kun no tenga la necesidad de hablar más de cien mil palabras será el día en que sea silencioso!" Una serie de drabbles acerca de... bueno, L y Light molestándose el uno al otro. Crack, OOCLight.
1. Light-kun, ¡cállate!

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece._

 _Nota de autor original: He leído un montón de fics acerca de lo mucho que L molesta a Light cuando ellos están encadenados, pero no muchos acerca de L siendo molestado por Light. Creo que Light parloteando todo el tiempo cabrearía a L, así que ahí vamos._

 _Light es un poco bobo en esto, pero es el propósito de la historia. Trabajen conmigo (N/T: que la apoyen, entiendan, etc)_

 _Esto toma lugar en el momento en que ambos estaban encadenados y Light "ojos de cervatillo" era adorable en lugar de un bastardo psicópata._

* * *

 **Molestias Menores.**

 **Capitulo I** _Light-kun, ¡cállate_!

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _T_ _ony Trinket_.

L miraba la computadora frente a él, ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos, el pulgar situado entre los labios. Él mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla, preocupado de que… _ese ruido_ comenzara otra vez si miraba hacia otro lado. No podía distraerse de su trabajo, no ahora _._ No mientras casi conseguían una pista.

Pero entonces él se dio cuenta de algo verdaderamente horrible: ¡tendría que echar una mirada a Light si es que quería que el castaño le pasara su pastel! Y L claramente quería su pastel, no había duda acerca de eso. ¿Pero valía la pena el dolor que se vería obligado a soportar?

Despacio, y con un suspiro resignado, L miró hacia Light. "Light-kun, ¿me pasarías mi pastel?"

Light lo miró, sus grandes ojos acaramelados brillando hacia L. "Claro." dijo él, pasándole el dulce a L.

L lo arrebató de las manos de Light y volteó hacia la computadora, pero ya era demasiado tarde; había comenzado.

"Sigo sin saber por qué comes tanto dulce. Tienes una complexión en mal estado por eso, ¡y no quiero saber cuántas caries debes de tener en esa boca tuya! ¡Deberías comer algunos vegetales, o agregar proteínas a tu dieta! ¡Honestamente, no entiendo _cómo_ es que puedes seguir atiborrando tu cuerpo de basura todo el día! _Yo_ tengo una dieta saludable. Como puedes ver, todos los grupos de alimentos están representados con las porciones adecuadas para todos los días…"

El problema de L era que a Light le gustaba hablar. _Demasiado._ Y cada vez que L le echaba un vistazo luego de un prolongado tiempo de silencio, el adolescente tomaba eso como una invitación para _charlar_ con L como si fuesen viejos compañeros, o _regaños._ Como si fuesen un viejo matrimonio. Conversando y charlando sobre cosas con las cuales L no se sentía cómodo, y por lo tanto molestándose cuando Light hablaba.

Pero no quería hacer enojar a Light, o lastimarlo, así que mantenía sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

"…Además podrías dormir por lo menos una hora a la noche, ¡no puedes tener esas enormes bolsas bajo tus ojos!"

"¡Light-kun!" _¡Tengo que detenerlo!_

Light brincó, un poco fastidiado de haber sido interrumpido. "¿Si?"

"¿Podría Light-kun leer el archivo que acabo de enviarle?" preguntó L, enviando precipitadamente un archivo al azar a su compañero. "Es de suma importancia para el caso."

Light resopló y volteó hacia su computadora, abriendo el archivo y desnatándolo. "Ryuuzaki"

"¿Si?"

"Este es un archivo acerca de cómo preparar un pastel."

"…Eso es correcto."

"¿Esto es de importancia para el caso?"

"Light-kun necesita leer el archivo y examinarlo cuidadosamente." Respondió L, llevando una gomita hasta su boca. Él sabía que nada de eso tenía sentido, pero necesitaba hacer algo para poder sentarse en silencio por un periodo más largo que solo cinco minutos.

Obtuvo lo que deseaba. Por los siguientes siete minutos, un hubo un completo silencio en la habitación. Se estaba deleitando en eso hasta que Light decidió hablar sobre algo nuevo.

"Ya sabes, ese atuendo que tenia puesto Misa ayer realmente era horrible. ¡Se veía como si un manojo de arañas estuviese tratando de devorarla! ¡Y ella _me_ dijo que _mi_ atuendo era feo! ¡Psh! Tenía todo perfectamente coordinado, ¿no crees? Mi cinturón combinado y mis zapatos, y…"

En este punto, L había volteado y tratado de concentrarse en su computadora, pero la voz de Light era como un martillo golpeando a su lado.

"¡… _perfectamente_ coordinado!"

L asintió y descubrió que estaba agarrando su teclado muy fuertemente, sus nudillos tornándose blancos por la presión. ¡De pronto ideó un plan! ¡Si podía hacer que Light comiera algo, entonces su boca estaría llena, y por los impecables modales del adolescente, no hablaría con comida en ella!

 _¡No soy los tres mejores detectives del mundo en vano!_

"¿Quiere Light-kun algo para comer? Puedo llamar a Watari, y Light-kun podía tener cualquier cosa que él quiera." Ofreció L, manteniendo su tono bajo para evitar mostrar su emoción.

"Hmm." Light estrechó sus ojos, como siempre hacia al pensar profundamente acerca de algo. "No, gracias."

"¡¿Nada de nada?!" Exclamó L, mirándolo muy intensamente, y Light se deslizó un poco hacia atrás.

"Ryuzaki, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual quiera que coma? ¿Perdí peso?" Light bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo, alisando su camisa hacia abajo para escrutar su estomago. "Creo que he recuperado mi peso desde mi encierro, ¿no crees? O sea, siempre he sido un poco más delgado, pero nunca _flaco._ Tal vez pueda comer un poco más, pero realmente no quiero rellenar mi cara como tú lo haces. ¡Y ciertamente no quiero _engordar_! Es todo paquetes alrededor de mi estomago. Cuando tenía once…"

 _Querido Dios, ¡solo hice que empeorara! ¡Él se va a salir con otro tema!_

Eventualmente, la perorata terminó y L llegó a regalarse a sí mismo un poco más de un minuto de silencio. Sonriendo un poco, L tomó otra gomita y la masticó felizmente, ojos iluminados por el azúcar golpeando sus papilas gustativas. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio a Light girar su cabeza hacia él y se preparó a sí mismo para otra perorata.

"Ah, Ryuzaki… He querido hablar contigo sobre algo…"

"¿Acerca de qué?" ¿ _Qué más es capaz de encontrar para hablar?_

"Es simplemente… cuando comes, Ryuzaki. Esas gomitas hacen varios ruidos como de estallidos y distrae mucho. Si pudieras se un poco silencioso, lo apreciaría." Dijo Light, sonriendo radiantemente y volteando a su trabajo.

L se pausó a medio masticar y lentamente volteó su cabeza hacia el rostro de Light, ojos molestos y puños apretados. Hizo rechinar los dientes y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.

Light miró nuevamente a L. "L… no era mi intención ofenderte… solo necesito un poco de silencio para trabajar efectivamente, es todo." Dijo tentativamente.

"¿ _Light-kun_ … necesita… silencio?"

"Bueno-"

"¡¿Tiene Light-kun alguna idea de lo mucho que él habla?! Día tras día, él siempre me está molestando o quejándose de alguna estúpida cosa, ¡¿y él _me_ dice que sea silencioso?!" Espetó L. "¡El día que Light-kun no tenga la necesidad de hablar más de cien mil palabras será el día en que sea silencioso!"

L se dio la vuelta de nuevo a su equipo, y Light volteó hacia la suya.

"¿Ryuzaki?"

"… ¿Qué?"

"Yo no hablo mucho, ¿lo hago? Si hablara demasiado, creo que lo notaría. Como esa vez, cuando tenía nueve…"

L se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí al habla (bueno, al escrito) el traductor… Esta historia es, sin exagerar, la más comentada de Death Note en FanFiction, por lo cual me sorprendió que aún nadie se hubiera tomado el trabajo de traducirla, puesto que es geniaaal._

 _Se trata de pequeños momentos (aunque algunos bastante largos) acerca de cómo Light molesta a L (y créanme, lo hace, es insoportable). Tiene cierto aire yaoista, así que no se sorprendan si hay algún que otro momento gay aquí…_

 _Sin más que decir, espero que les guste. Dependiendo de si les agrada o no continuaré traduciendo. ¡Saludos!_


	2. Cuidado de cabello

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece._

 _Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo II** _Cuidado de cabello._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Light tarareaba placenteramente mientras pasaba el peine entre sus cabellos, corriendo sus castaños rizos a un costado y mirándolos relucir y brillar en el espejo.

Ah, sí; él era hermoso.

L estaba sentado en el mostrador junto a Light, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos como él se acicalaba a sí mismo.

"Light-kun es muy vanidoso. Él parece pensar que es una celebridad."

"Cierra la boca, Ryuuzaki. Sucede que me preocupo por como luzco, a diferencia de _otros._ "

L frunció el ceño y metió el pulgar entre los dientes para impedirse a sí mismo el morder al adolescente.

Light tomó su acondicionador para alisar su cabello, corriendo nuevamente sus rizos con un golpe y sin darse cuenta cuando estos golpearon a L justo en la cara. "¿Sabes?, Ryuuzaki. Tú realmente podrías hacer un cambio de imagen." Ladeó su cabeza hacia el costado, mirando el cabello de L. "Tendría mucho que hacer, pero al final estoy seguro de que lucirás _fabuloso._ "

El detective limpió el acondicionador de su rostro y empujó a Light lejos de él. "Light-kun no va a hacerme ver fabuloso."

"No, de verdad. ¡Déjame intentarlo!"

Así comenzó su última lucha, en la que Light trató de poner un poco de acondicionador en el cabello de L y en la que este trató de luchar contra él. Eventualmente, con una patada bien situada, L envió a Light a volar hacia atrás y contra la pared.

"Light no colocará potenciadores artificiales de 'brillo sedoso' en mi cabello", dijo L objetivamente, burlándose del nombre del producto para cabello. "¡No estoy preocupado por mi apariencia exterior como él lo está!"

Light limpió un poco de sangre de su labio y se puso de pie. Frunció el ceño a L, pero comenzando a formular un plan de acción que llevaría a cabo después.

Sí. El cabello de L estaría brillantemente sedoso para el final del día.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

¡El plan de Light estaba funcionando a la perfección! Ahora era de medianoche, y con una píldora para dormir en el pastel de L, el detective estaba sonoramente dormido.

Satisfecho, Light sacó de pronto una montaña de productos para cabello y se puso a trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente, Light despertó con L posado encima de él, clavándole dagas con los ojos al adolescente.

"¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Te ves genial!" dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Ciertamente, el cabello de L había sido recortado y alisado hacia atrás, se veía muy saludable, pero L no parecía preocuparse por eso.

"¡Light-kun me drogó e invadió mi espacio personal!"

"¡Tú lo necesitabas!

"¡Nunca me había sentido tan violado!"

"¡Tú nunca luciste mejor!"

"¡Luzco como un imbécil!

"¡Pero está brillantemente sedoso!"

Más tarde, cuando Light estaba atendiendo el moretón en el costado de su cara, no se arrepentía de haber arreglado el cabello de L.

De hecho, él estaba pensando en una manera de convencer a L para cambiar su vestuario.

* * *

 _FIN (de este capítulo, of course (?)_

 _ **Siguiente drabble:** TV_

 _Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. Continuaré traduciendo hasta que se aburran :/_

 _¿Alguien más se imaginó a Light gritando "¡no me arrepiento de nada!"?_


	3. TV

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo III** _TV._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

L tiró de las cadenas para arrastrar a L lejos de la computadora y adentrarlo a la cocina. El mayor había restaurado su cabello a su estado desordenado y no había hablado mucho con Light en los últimos días, optando en su lugar por trabajar incesantemente en el caso. Light intentó cambiar eso.

"Ryuuzaki, ¡vas a incendiar tus ojos si continuas mirando la computadora por más tiempo!" lo regañó, dándole a la cadena un rápido tirón y causando que el detective trastabillara un poco. "¡No puedo creerlo!"

L se irguió tanto como pudo y trató de empujar a Light de vuelta al escritorio. "¡Se le llama _convicción,_ Light-kun!"

"¡Bueno, es ridículo!"

" _¡Tú cara es ridícula!_ " gritó L, olvidando sus patrones de habla habituales.

Después de ese muy mal esculpido insulto, (probablemente el peor que L le había dando a alguien) el hombre de pelo negro estaba tan aturdido por su propio infantilismo que se dejó llevar hasta la cocina. Parpadeó aturdido, viendo como Light tomaba unas galletas saladas y luego se dejó llevar hasta el sofá.

Light encendió la televisión con una sonrisita y felizmente comió sus galletas saladas bajo en grasas. L se silenció.

"¿Qué quieres ver, Ryuuzaki?

El detective tiró sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y apoyó la barbilla en ellas, haciendo algo parecido a un puchero.

"Bien. _Yo_ elegiré algo." Light espetó, y cambió enfurruñado a una especia de canal de moda.

"¿Light-kun se preocupa por la moda?"

"¿No es _obvio_?" respondió Light, haciendo un gesto hacia su propio conjunto de ropa.

"No lo creo."

"Bueno, ese es el señor _'tu cara es ridicula'_ _al habla, así que no tendré eso en cuenta."_

L frunció el ceño, y el par se sentó en silencio durante un rato antes de que se cansaran de los tontos senderismos de la televisión.

"Dame el control, Light-kun." Light negó con la cabeza. "No puedo ver esta tontería."

"¡Podrás cambiarlo cuando pase la hora!"

"¡Pero no _quiero_ ver esto!" dijo L, llegando a más y tratando de tomar el control remoto de su lugar junto al muslo de Light.

"¡Bueno, pues que mal!" replicó el adolescente. Sostuvo el control remoto y empujó la cara de L con la otra mano.

L golpeó la mano de Light fuera de su camino y saltó como una rana, arrebatando su premio en el aire y aterrizando hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Rodó sobre su otro lado, apuntó e hizo click.

La televisión se apagó.

Light y L se miraron el uno al otro durante unos minutos, jadeando, hasta que Light levantó la nariz y deliberadamente metió otra galleta en su boca. Cruzó sus piernas, pateando a L en el proceso.

"Podrías haberlo pedido _amablemente_ , Ryuuzaki. Tú eres taaaaan dramático."

"¡¿Sí?! Pues, tu eres… um… ¡ _estupido_!

Light levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

L decidió renunciar a las remontadas por el día.

Y a ver televisión por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

FIN (ya saben, de este drabble)

 **Siguiente drabble:** _Bananas_

Pobre Ryuuzaki... él y sus "insultos".


	4. Bananas

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo IV** _Bananas._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Light sonrió mientras cogía un plátano del frutero y lo giraba un poco antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina frente a L.

L miró a su sospechoso atentamente por un momento antes de decir "Light-kun parece terriblemente feliz con esa banana."

"¿No se me permite disfrutar de alguna fruta, Ryuuzaki?" preguntó el adolescente.

L suspiró y dio un mordisco a su pastel. "Simplemente me resulta extraño que Light-kun sea tan entusiasta con respecto a una banana", dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Light se inclinó sobre la mesa y golpeó la parte superior de la cabeza de L con el fruto. "Tal vez simplemente me gustan las bananas más que a ti", dijo él. Se echó hacia atrás y empezó a pelarla.

"No tengo dudas de que Light-kun encuentra las bananas más atractivas de lo que yo lo hago", murmuró L, frotándose la cabeza.

Sonriendo, Light partió un pedazo de plátano y se lo tendió. "Toma, ten un poco. ¡Es nutritivo!"

"No, gracias."

"¡Pero es dulce!"

"No."

"¡¿Alguna vez has probado una?!"

"¡Sí, lo hice! ¡No quiero una ahora mismo!"

"¡Pero tú eres tan malsano! ¡Solo come esta pequeña parte!"

"¡Sácalo de mi cara!

Light se puso de pie y se inclinó un poco más, así que la comida que le ofrecía estaba a pulgadas de distancia de la boca de L. "¡Nunca dejas de resistirte!"

" _¡No quiero la banana!_ " gritó L, ojos saltando de ira. Golpeó la mano de Light alejándola de él y el pedazo salió volando por la habitación, aterrizando con un "plop" justo en la pantalla del ordenador de L.

Hubo un período de silencio después de eso, ya que estaba siguiendo todas sus peleas, y Light se sentó de nuevo con una mirada de desagrado.

"Eso es lo que consigues por no comerlo", bromeó el joven. Cruzó las piernas y le dio un delicado mordisco a la fruta. "Se le dice _karma_ , Ryuuzaki."

L se levantó abruptamente ante eso, arrebatando la banana de la mano de Light, y embarrando la cara del adolescente con ella, consiguiendo dejar ese perfecto cabello castaño empalagoso y pegajoso.

Más tarde, cuando trató de suavizar su pelo de nuevo en su estado anterior, Light decidió que las bananas _no_ le gustaban tanto.

* * *

FIN (que no, que son 64 capítulos)

 **Siguiente drabble:** Hora del baño

 _¿Alguien más le vio el doble sentido respecto al tema de las bananas? ¿Solo yo? :c_


	5. Hora del baño

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capitulo V** _Hora del baño._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"Necesito bañarme, Ryuuzaki."

L miró por encima de su computadora y vio que Light se avecinaba a él, con las manos en la cadera. "¿Por qué Light-kun necesitaría bañarse? ¿No se ha aseado a sí mismo recientemente?"

" _¡Hace tres días!_ Si esa tu definición de 'reciente', Ryuuzaki, creo que entonces necesitamos tener una pequeña conversación", dijo Light. Sin otra palabra, dio un tirón a la cadena y arrastró a L por el pasillo hasta el baño.

"Bien. Light-kun puede ducharse, pero yo le tomaré el tiempo. Quince minutos", dijo L, abriendo la cerradura de la cadena para que así Light pudiera remover su ropa. "Apurate."

Una vez que la cadena fue puesta firmemente en su muñeca otra vez, Light entró a la ducha. Dejó la cortina un poco abierta para que la cadena pudiera pasar a través de ella.

L se posó a sí mismo sobre el inodoro cerrado, mirando la pared frente a él y calculando porcentajes cuando de pronto escuchó un tarareo.

"¡Sé silencioso Light-kun!"

"¡ _Tú_ sé silencioso!" Light espetó en respuesta. Su tarareo continuó.

Clavando dagas con los ojos a la cortina, L apretó un puño en torno a su cabello y tiró de él. ¡Light era tan molesto para vivir con él! ¡Si no era el incesante hablar o el zumbido en la ducha que molestaba a L, entonces sería la pulcritud obsesiva y la… _nutrición_!

El tiempo pasó, y pronto los quince minutos de Light expiraron.

L sopló a través del vapor en la habitación y llamó, "¡Light-kun ha tenido sus quince minutos! ¡Él saldrá ahora!"

"¡Solo un segundo más, Ryuuzaki!"

"¡ _Andando_ , Light-kun!"

"¡No! ¡ _Sigo_ oliendo como una maldita banana, incluso aunque eso haya pasado hace una semana, y no voy a dejarlo hasta que esté completamente limpio!"

"¡Me estoy sofocando!"

"¡Bueno, sácanos esta cadena y vuelve a tu pequeña computadora!

"¡No!"

"¿Por qué no te unes a mí, entonces? ¡Podrías utilizar una ducha por ti mismo!"

"¡Ciertamente no! Light-kun me ha arrinconado. Ahora usaré fuerza física para sacarlo de la ducha."

L, cabeza nublada por la inhalación de vapor, se puso de pie y le dio a la cadena un tirón duro. No pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Light salió volando, llevándose la cortina de la ducha con él. La cortina se vino abajo y de repente L se vio enfrentado a un Light muy húmedo (y muy enojado) tirado encima de él.

Esto era problemático.

"¡Eres un tarado!" exclamó Light, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de L y envolviéndose en la cortina de la ducha.

L no dijo ni una palabra. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de conseguir que se apagara el rubor de su cara.

"¡Y pensar que tú eres los tres mejores detectives del mundo! ¡Increible!"

El mayor ignoró las quejas de Light como de costumbre y se puso de pie, tratando de recobrar la compostura. "No pensé en los resultados de tirar a Light-kun fuera de la ducha."

" _Obviamente_. ¡Ni siquiera llegué a condicionar mi cabello!"

Al día siguiente, L dejó a Light ducharse por sí mismo y él permaneció en la otra habitación con su computadora.

No quería sentir esa incomodidad por un largo, _largo_ tiempo.

* * *

FIN (ya ustedes saben)

Baia, baia, pero que tenemos aquí… SHAOI (?)

A mi no me engañan, Raito quería compañía en la ducha...

 **Siguiente drabble:** Alcohol

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


	6. Alcohol

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo VI** _TV._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"Light-kun tiene muy poca tolerancia hacia el alcohol."

"¡No estoy ebrio! ¡Yo no tengo ni siquiera… (hic) ni siquiera tomé mucho!"

L había conseguido sake de la bodega de Watari y había decidido dar un poco a Light para ver si podía revelar algo sobre Kira. Él había jugado sucio antes. Esto no era nada nuevo.

Light dejó escapar una aguda e irritante risita en la oreja de L y el detective lo empujó lejos, encogiéndose.

"Light-kun se abstendrá amablemente de hacer eso de nuevo en el futuro", dijo L. "Ahora, ¿por qué no hablamos de Kira?"

"¡ _Porque_! ¡No quiero hablar sobre Kira! ¡Kira es un pajero!" respondió arrastrando las palabras.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero sigo queriendo escuchar los pensamientos de Light-kun sobre Kira. Explicate.

"Aww, ¿podemos hacer algo _divertido_ , Ryuuzaki?" preguntó Light. Se inclinó, su sake salpicando fuera y en el piso. "¡Puedo pensar bastantes cosas divertidas que podemos hacer juntos!"

L se alejó de las miradas lascivas de Light, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Light-kun no es él ahora mismo." Cogió una de sus fresas y se la comió para calmarse.

"Bueno, podemos invitar a Misa-"

"¡No! ¡Misa no!" interrumpió L con un estremecimiento.

"Pero…"

"No."

"…Bien. Ella no me agrada, de todas formas. Ella me hace ver… no tan bonito como ella. Y eso me hace sentir mal, ¿sabes?" dijo Light, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mirando al techo.

"Eso es muy interesante, Light-kun. Pero-"

" _Tú_ podrías lucir bonito también, Ryuuzaki, si hicieras algo con (hic) tu cabello. Y tus ojos. ¿Puedo llamarte Ryuu? ¡Creo que suena adorable! ¡Ryuu!

L, absteniéndose de estrangular a Light, decidió seguirle la corriente y esbozó una sonrisa. "Sí. Light-kun puede llamarme así. Ahora, sobre Kira…"

De pronto, Light le sacó la lengua y le arrebató el tazón de fresas a L.

"Light-kun me dará mis fresas de vuelta."

"¿Por qué lo (hic) haría?"

"Porque si él no lo hace habrá consecuencias desafortunadas."

Light se tomó un momento para procesar esta información, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia abajo a fruta, hasta que determinó que el mejor curso de acción a seguir sería lanzar una fresa a L. Así lo hizo, riendo cuando golpeó a L en el brazo, dejando una gran marca roja en la camisa blanca. "¡Ryuu! ¡Estás todo _desastroso_!"

L miró su camisa con un oscuro ceño fruncido, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca para no gritar a Light.

"¿Quieres hablar de Kira ahora? Espero que Ryuu no esté muy (hic) enfadado conmigo."

L miró hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Sí! ¡Sí, Light-kun me puede hablar acerca de Kira ahora! ¿Qué es?"

"Sé algo sobre Kira."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Algo _cooool_!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Kira," dijo Light, inclinándose muy cerca de L, "¡apesta!"

L se dejó caer. "¿Es eso lo que Light-kun quería decirme?" preguntó de mal humor.

"¡Sí!" eso fue seguido por una serie de hipidos y risitas, que finalmente terminó cuando Light quedó tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

L apretó los dientes y decidió tomar un poco de sake él mismo.

FIN (creo que ya sabrán qué pasa con esto)

 **Siguiente drabble:** Conduciendo

 _Elle ha fallado como seme, el lindo de Light insinuándosele y él solo quiere hablar de Kira XD_

 _¿Alguien más imagino la voz de Light como borracho? La forma en que yo lo imagino es simplemente hilarante._


	7. Conduciendo (parte 1)

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo VII** _Conduciendo (parte 1)._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

L decidió que salir a un área pública para ver cómo Light se comporta beneficiaría a su investigación, y después de preguntar a Light (varias veces) donde quería ir, él siempre recibió la misma respuesta: el centro comercial. L no se sentía cómodo con esto, pero quería ver a Light en su entorno, como pez en el agua, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo y partieron.

Desafortunadamente, Watari estaba ocupado en otra parte el día que L quería ir, así que dedujo que él tendría que conducir en su lugar. Después de todo, él era un genio.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes conducir, Ryuuzaki?" preguntó Light, mientras era arrastrado hacia el pequeño _Sedán_ que L había escogido. Frunció el ceño, mirando al flaco detective de arriba abajo. "Quiero decir, ¿puedes manejarlo?"

"¡ _Por supuesto_ que puedo manejarlo, Light-kun!"

L empujó a Light dentro del auto antes que él, de manera áspera debido a la cadena. El joven bufó y se acomodó en su asiento.

"¿Haz conducido antes?" preguntó el adolescente una vez que se abrochó y aseguró de que las puertas estuviesen correctamente cerradas.

"Una o dos veces. ¿Cree Light-kun que puede conducir mejor que yo?"

Light cruzó sus brazos y dio una exagerada sacudida de pelo. "Como _sea_ , Ryuuzaki."

"Muy bien. Primero, inserte la llave en la ignición. Gire en un ángulo de ciento cincuenta y siete grados hasta que el motor arranque. Suelte la tecla."

Light sacudió su cabeza para apartar los ojos de L. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Simplemente recitando lo que he visto hacer a Watari," respondió L, sin apartar sus ojos del volante. "Ahora Light debería, amablemente, callarse."

"¡Bien!"

"Coloque firmemente el pie en el cambio. Haga marcha atrás." con eso, L salió exitosamente del espacio de aparcamiento. "Desvíese. Ponga el coche en la ruta y proceda con precaución."

Light apretó la manija del auto junto a él y apretó los dientes. Finalmente, L logró salir a la calle y partieron a un ritmo lento. Otros coches tocaron la bocina y les pasaron agresivamente, pero a L parecía no importarle.

"¿No crees que podrías ir a la velocidad limite, Ryuuzaki?" demandó Light. "Nunca vamos a llegar a este ritmo."

"Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso, Light-kun." Fue la respuesta cortante.

"¡Sí, _uno_ puede! ¡Estás yendo irrazonablemente lento!"

"¡Estoy conduciendo a una velocidad en la cual tenemos un 2% de probabilidades de morir si nos estrellamos, Light-kun! ¡Vamos a seguir a esta velocidad hasta que se alcancemos nuestro destino y haya llegado a la conclusión de que podemos extraernos a nosotros mismos con seguridad fuera del vehículo!"

"¡Bueno, no tienes que ser tan conciso acerca de eso!"

Hubo silencio por un momento, y finalmente llegaron a la calle que los llevaría directamente al centro comercial. Light se echó para atrás y trató de relajarse un poco.

"¿Por qué Light-kun encuentra el centro comercial tan interesante?" preguntó L.

Light se detuvo de hacer un puchero y suspiró con exasperación. "Porque puedes _comprar cosas_ , Ryuuzaki. Y mirar personas, obviamente. ¿Alguna vez has ido al centro comercial?"

"No."

"Quizás te guste."

L se tomó un momento parar mirar hacia la calle antes de disparar una mirada de incredulidad a Light, y en ese solo segundo, no vio un ave en el medio de la carretera.

El ave no lo vio a tiempo.

¡PUM!

"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!" gritó Light. Agarró el tablero de instrumentos y se preparó.

"¡No lo sé!" dijo L, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Apretó el volante con más fuerza y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. "¡¿Golpeé algo?!"

"¡Aparentemente!"

"¿Qué hago? ¡Watari nunca golpeó nada!"

Light vio a L enloquecer y trató de calmarse a sí mismo. "¡Está bien! ¡Solo continua andando!"

"Pero-"

"¡Solo continua andando y _mira la carretera_! ¡Si me matas, voy a resucitar como una ardilla y trepar por la rodilla de tu pantalón, lo juro!"

Después de ese arrebato el único sonido en el auto era la laboriosa y agitada respiración de L, hasta que Light vio el centro a su izquierda.

"¡El centro! ¡Lo hicimos!"

"Por fortuna" susurró L. "Gire la rueda por el tiempo suficiente hasta que el coche se dirija directamente a la entrada de choches. Entre al aparcamiento con preocupación, acelerando cada cinco a diez segundos. Busque un espacio para aparcar que quede a poco espacio tangible del destino. Calcular el porcentaje de encontrar un mejor espacio, así no será una pérdida de tiempo."

Light señaló un espacio a medio camino a través de la gran cantidad. "Allí, toma ese de ahí"

"Tenemos aproximadamente un setenta punto cinco por ciento de probabilidades de encontrar un mejor espacio, Light-kun. Por favor, deja el conducir al conductor."

"Oh, pues _per-dón_ , maestro conductor profesional, señor. ¡Al parecer me he olvidado acerca de su significante experiencia detrás del volante!"

L eligió no comentar nada y en vez de eso encontraron un mejor sitio en cuestión de segundos. Él no pudo evitar sonreír malicioso a Light. "Gire el volante y dirija el coche directamente al espacio. Acelerar gradualmente hasta detenerse por completo. Desplace el coche en el espacio, active freno de emergencia, retire la llave de ignición. Desbloquee las puertas." dijo claramente.

Light saltó cuando se sintió siendo empujado fuera del auto. Su cadera se estrelló contra la ruptura de emergencia y siseó de dolor. "¡Maldita sea, Ryuuzaki!"

L cerró la puerta del coche con llave antes de escabullirse hacia el frente de este para inspeccionar los daños que el auto pudiera haber recibido por el misterioso golpe.

Empujó a Light a una distancia considerable antes de que el adolescente pudiese ver las plumas alojadas en el capó, no queriendo hacer frente a acusaciones acerca de homicidio aviar.

FIN (la siguiente semana nos vemos ;)

Ningún pájaro fue herido a lo largo de este capítulo. 

**Siguiente Drabble:** Centro Comercial.

 _Elle es un manual de conducción viviente XD_

 _Pobre pajarito, de seguro tenía una gran vida por delante._


	8. Centro Comercial (parte 1)

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo VIII** _Centro Comercial (parte 1)._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"¡Muévete, Light-kun!"

Light había estado mirando atentamente el mismo escaparate durante más de cinco minutos y L se comenzaba a impacientar.

"¡Pero mira esa camiseta! Me vería ardiente en ella, ¿no lo crees?" replicó Light sin quitar sus ojos de la prenda de vestir.

L trató de determinar cuáles eran los motivos de Light para mirar algo a través del vidrio, pero se quedó en blanco. "Light-kun" dijo "necesita ingresar a la tienda y _probárselo_ o continuar con la caminata a través de esta turba de gente. Mirar la camiseta no producirá nada."

Light se dio la vuelta, manos en la cadera, y dijo "¿Siquiera sabes cómo comprar? ¡Parte de salir de compras es mirar cosas! No tienes que salir corriendo y probarte todo lo que haya."

"¿Cuál es el punto de salir de compras si no se realizan las compras?"

"¡Las compras se harán!" medio-gritó Light, antes de calmarse a sí mismo ante las miradas extrañadas que estaba recibiendo. "Mira," dijo, controlando su voz "tienes que ser _paciente_ , señor detective. Elijo mi ropa con mucha determinación y luego de mucha confusión interna. Tengo que considerar muchos factores: ¿Cuál es la etiqueta? ¿Cuántos conjuntos tienen en la tienda? ¿Es cómodo? ¿Acentúa mis buenos puntos? ¿Atraerá chic-"

"¡No me importa, Light-kun! Entra a probarte la camiseta o no lo hagas, porque esta perorata no me interesa." lo interrumpió L.

"¡Bien! ¡Tal vez me la pruebe!" con eso, Light irrumpió en la tienda, halando a L junto a él con la cadena, y marchando apurado hacia su anhelada camiseta.

L no encontraba nada particularmente especial en la camiseta: solo era celeste y con botones, una que L estaba seguro de que Light ya tenía…

"Supongo que tendrás que entrar al probador conmigo."

L enrojeció y buscó a tientas la llave para sacarla de su bolsillo. "Confío en que Light no hará nada, pero le daré tres minutos exactos," dijo él, abriendo la cerradura de la cadena.

"¿Qué? ¿Confías en mi _ahora_?" preguntó el adolescente incrédulo.

"Confío en que Light-kun está más ocupado con su apariencia por su vanidad para compensar los posibles esquemas de homicidio que pudo haber confeccionado."

Light se adentró enfadado al probador y L se sentó en una silla fuera de este, mirando la horda de personas que pasaban. Una pareja se pavoneaba cerca y él analizó su lenguaje corporal.

 _Ella es demasiado pegajosa y él quiere alejarse de ella. Probablemente ella experimentó falta de afecto cuando era niña._

Entonces un grupo de niñas preadolescentes pasó riendo por allí, apuntand riendo aun más fuerte ante su extraña manera de sentarse y por su falta de zapatos. Una de ellas tenía un _lollipop._

 _Me gustan los lollipops._

Por último, una pandilla de adolescentes pasó junto a él.

 _El que está en la parte de atrás no le gusta estar cerca de los demás. El que va al frente-_

"¡¿Cómo me veo?!" dijo Light abruptamente, brincando fuera del probador. _¡Su voz es tan ruidosa!_

L desplazó su mirada por Light, quien vestía su nueva camisa y lo cogía del brazo, como si esperara alabanza. "Light-kun luce como siempre lo hace. Él simplemente está vistiendo una camiseta cuatro punto siete por ciento más clara que otra que posee."

Light frunció el ceño y dio vueltas alrededor. "Bueno, ¿cómo hace ver mi culo?"

"Light-kun tiene una nueva _camiseta_ , así que ¿por qué me está pidiendo que critique su trasero?" preguntó L monótonamente. Se volvió hacia él, viendo a la gente, y haciendo sonar la cadena. "Light-kun tiene dos punto tres minutos para volver a su atuendo normal y podremos proceder a comprar la camiseta."

"Como sea."

Después de dos punto un minutos, Light emergió del probador y L colocó la cadena de nuevo en él. Entonces el detective condujo a su sospechoso a la registradora.

"¡Espera! ¡No tengo dinero!"

L se detuvo en seco. "¿Light-kun vino a la tienda sin dinero? Mi sospecha de él que es Kira se ha reducido en un tres por ciento," dijo él, con un largo suspiro. "Yo pagaré por cada objeto que se considere necesario."

"…Gracias, Ryuuzaki."

Ambos caminaron por los alrededores después de eso, haciendo un par de compras más. Antes de comenzar a sentirse ansiosos y tener que parar en una cafetería. Necesitando claramente su dosis de azúcar, L corrió hacia los pasteles y tartas y colmó su bandeja de ellos. Light agarró una tarta de manzana.

"No me gusta estar rodeado de tantas personas," se quejó L, mientras trataban de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse.

Light finalmente los condujo a una mesa junto a una madre con dos niños pequeños que aparentaban unos ocho o nueve años. Se sentaron, y Light arrugó la nariz cuando L se abalanzó a su comida, pero se abstuvo de comentar.

Después de algún tiempo, la madre al lado de ellos se levantó para recuperar unas servilletas y uno de los chicos se acercó a L, que los ignoró deliberadamente.

"¿Señor?"

Nada.

"Hey, señor. ¿Por qué se sienta tan raro?"

Aún nada.

"¿Puede oírme?"

L solamente mordió su pastel, y el niño se trasladó hacia Light.

"¿Por qué están encadenados?" lo molestó.

Como L, Light eligió no responder al niño. No quería hablar con ningún mocoso engreído; él estaba por encima de eso.

"¿Son estúpidos o algo?" preguntó el niño, asomándose al lado de Light. "Par de imbéciles."

"Yo no me metería con él, niñito," dijo L de pronto, su perturbadora mirada desplazándose al niño. "Él es actualmente psicótico, es por eso que lo tengo encadenado a mí. ¡Si lo empujas una vez más, puede llegar a volverse _mortal_!"

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron y miraron a Light llenos de miedo. El adolescente sonrió ampliamente hacia él y, con una velocidad increíble, el muchacho se escapó llorando.

Light rió y asintió a L. "¡Eso fue genial! Mocoso tonto," dijo. "Tal vez debamos irnos, Ryuuzaki. Déjame tomar mis bolsas-"

Las bolsas no estaban allí.

"¿Qu… qué…? ¡El niño! ¡Eran ladrones!" exclamó Light, saltando en su posición. "¡Tomaron todas mis cosas, excepto mi nueva ropa interior! ¡Se llevaron mi camiseta! ¡ _Voy a matarlos_!"

"Subiendo a cuatro por ciento," murmuró L.

FIN (nos vemos luego, babeh (?)

 **Siguiente drabble:** Centro comercial (parte 2)

 _Ustedes decidan si Light iba a decir "chico" o "chica" ;)_

 _Ya ni de los niños se puede fiar uno…_

 _¿Alguien más vio este capítulo como un novio llevando a su novia de compras?_


	9. Centro Comercial (parte 2)

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo IX** _Centro Comercial (parte 2)._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Después de una infructuosa búsqueda de los dos niños, Light y L decidieron que lo mejor era no llamar la atención y no informar de ello a los guardias de seguridad. Dos hombres encadenados –uno de ellos particularmente extraño a la vista- reportando un montón de mercancía perdida serían demasiado perceptibles.

Y así, con corazones pesados, el dúo de mala suerte volvió al buffet y terminó de comer, Light despotricando todo el tiempo acerca de los ladrones.

"¡Absolutamente increíble!" dijo Light, mientras L escogía un _brownie_. "¡¿Qué harán ellos con mi ropa, de todas formas?! ¡No es como que _ellos_ tengan algún sentido de la moda! ¡Esos pequeños roedores!"

L miró hacia arriba y vio que no habían visitado muchas de las tiendas de ropa hasta el momento, y se preguntó cuánto más del centro comercial podría aguantar. Estar cerca de un gran número de personas, tal como está representada con los chicos, no resultó en nada bueno en la mente de L. Volvió su mirada a la cara roja del adolescente frente a él y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Light-kun quiere ir a ver algunas tiendas más, o ha recibido su dosis de centro comercial?" preguntó pacientemente.

"No, no lo hice. De hecho," dijo L, la cara brillando, "quiero que _tú_ te pruebes un par de cosas."

"Yo no creo eso."

"Yo creo eso."

"Bueno, debo ne-" comenzó L, pero fue empujado súbitamente de su asiento. "¡Light-kun!"

"Muévete, Ryuuzaki. Tu camiseta simple, blanca y vieja, y tus jeans holgados están por irse."

"¿Ir a dónde?"

"A la basura, ¡y no volverán!"

L frunció el ceño mientras se metía a una tienda con muchos hombres del estilo de la misma. Este simplemente no era su tipo de ambiente.

"Light-kun se preocupa demasiado por mi apariencia. Esto hace que me cuestione varias cosas acerca de él."

Light no lo escuchó. "…Y, ¡oh! ¡Esta camiseta lucirá genial en ti! ¡Mira esto! Estos pantalones acentuarían tu-"

"Light-kun me entregará la ropa que considera apropiada para mi e intentaré probármelas por esta vez," interrumpió L. Cogió las diversas cosas de la mano de Light y abrió la cadena. "Siéntate en esa silla."

Light miró hacia la silla y arrugó su nariz. "¡Pero está toda mugrosa!"

"¡Siéntate, Light-kun!" Light se sentó. "Quédate ahí."

L fue encorvado hacia el vestuario y el más joven se quedó solo fuera de ella, sus brazos y piernas cruzados como normalmente. Decidió satisfacerse observando a algunas personas.

Un chico caminaba por allí, tal vez de su edad. Llevaba una camisa de color amarillo brillante y unos pantalones de carga hacia su camerino.

 _¡Esos son las prendas más horrorosamente espantosas que he visto! La gente de verdad necesita un poco de ayuda profesional. Debo cobrarles y decirles como verse tan bien como yo._

Después de eso, un hombre en sus tempranos veinte pasó corriendo junto a Light. El adolescente hizo un pequeño sonido de disgusto y cubrió su nariz delicadamente.

 _¡Eew, él apesta! Tal vez necesito enseñarles acerca de higiene primero, entonces podríamos avanzar hacia las prendas. ¡En serio, solo es una ducha! ¡Es todo! Necesito decirle a Ryuuzaki eso también. ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ese desaliñado panda tomó un baño, de todos modos?!_

Entonces, saliendo de la nada, una chica se acercó y estaba a punto de pasar por delante de él como los demás, pero se detuvo y parpadeó en dirección a Light.

 _Oh Dios, una chica. ¿Qué quiere? ¿No puede ver que estoy ocupado criticando a estos payasos?_

"¡Hey Light!" dijo ella, sonriendo. Ella extendió los brazos como si esperara un abrazo.

 _¡¿Cómo voy a presionar mi cuerpo contra el de ella?! ¡Como si!_

"¿Te _conozco_?" Light arrastró las palabras, dándole un aspecto snob.

Ella se vio angustiada. "Light, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy-

"¡Light-kun escogió ropa horrible para mí!" Exclamó L, saliendo abruptamente del pequeño cuarto. Llevaba un par de bien ajustados jeans y lo que habría sido una buena camiseta…

…Si no la llevara al revés.

"Por favor déjanos." Light-kun no me está vistiendo apropiadamente y debo encadenarlo a mí una vez más," dijo L a la chica. Ella echó un vistazo a su mirada y salió corriendo, sin regresar su mirada a Light ni un segundo.

L volvió su mirada a Light. "¿Quién era esa?"

"Como si me importara. Tienes tu camiseta al revés, Ryuuzaki."

"No, no la tengo."

"Sí, la tienes."

"¡Tal vez si Light-kun no hubiera escogido ropa tan complicada de vestir, entonces no estaríamos en este predicamento!"

"¡No es complicada, tú estilo simplemente es desaliñado!"

"El gusto de Light-kun es indignante y escandaloso!"

"¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Me visto un billón de veces mejor que cualquier patán sin cerebro aquí!" Replicó en voz alta.

Tal vez demasiado alto, ya que cinco minutos más tarde, fueron expulsados del centro comercial.

L estrelló la cadena de nuevo en la muñeca de Light, sin mirarlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a darme la ley del hielo? Bien. Supongo que eso me deja a _mi_ toda la conversación, entonces," chasqueó Light.

"¡No!" dijo L. "Vamos… Volvamos a casa."

 _¿Casa?_ "De acuerdo. Pero yo conduciré esta vez, así que no mates otro pájaro."

"¡¿Cómo se enteró Light-kun de eso?!"

FIN (por esta semana)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Conduciendo (parte 2)

 _Light debería de conseguir empleo de estilista, así todos esos plebeyos lucirían fabuloso como él…_

 _Creo que soy la única que sintió pena por la chica, entre la indiferencia de Light y la mirada soy-un-psicópata de Elle se habrá llevado un trago amargo XD._


	10. Conduciendo (parte 2)

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo X** _Conduciendo (parte 2)._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

L empujó a Light contra el asiento del conductor por el lado del pasajero, alegando "Light podría recibir un golpe mejor que ese", y entonces se sentó en su sitio y miró fijamente al adolescente.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Light, y L levantó sus manos en defensa.

"Light-kun es extremadamente intenso en algunos momentos", suspiró, mirando al frente de él. "Sus posibilidades de ser Kira aumentaron aproximadamente a un cuatro punto siete por ciento."

"¡Cállate, Ryuuzaki!" dijo Light, encendiendo el auto y desplazándose en reversa. Retrocedió con rapidez y se estrelló contra el cordón, lo puso en el camino, y salió a toda velocidad. "¡Sigo cabreado por esos mocosos que robaron mi ropa!" Continuó estrellándose fuera del estacionamiento y en la calle.

"¿Light-kun necesita que le repita los métodos apropiados de mirar a su alrededor antes de arrancar desordenadamente a la calle?"

"No soy un niño, ¿sabes? Puedo conducir tan bien como tú, conseguiré llevarnos allá en la mitad del tiempo."

L levantó una ceja y se aseguró de que su cinturón de seguridad estuviese asegurado, de hecho puso los pies en el suelo para garantizar su seguridad en caso de que Light chocara el auto. Miró hacia el adolescente de ojos caramelo.

"¡Light-kun!" dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Light, azotando brevemente contra los descansos antes de dar marcha atrás con rapidez. "¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"¡Light-kun no tiene puesto su cinturón de seguridad!" L se inclinó sobre el joven y trató de tirarlo hacia él, pero solo consiguió enredar la cadena con el cinturón alrededor de la cintura de Light.

Así que, con el brazo izquierdo de L firmemente asegurado alrededor de él, Light continuó conduciendo, gritando todo el tiempo.

"¡Ryuuzaki, quita tu maldito brazo!"

"¡Soy incapaz de moverlo!"

"¡No me gusta!"

"¡Ya lo sé!"

"¡Es una distracción! ¡Vas a hacer que me estrelle!"

"¡Light-kun necesita _malditamente desacelerar_ antes de que nos mate a ambos!"

"¡No me importa si te mato en este punto!"

"¡Elevando a diez por ciento!"

"¡Bueno, _tus_ posibilidades de ser un pervertido están subiendo a un noventa por ciento!"

Fue entonces cuando lo oyeron: una sirena.

L se esforzó para mirar detrás de ellos y palideció cuando vio a un oficial de policía. "¡Vamos a ser detenidos!" dijo.

"¡Joder, Ryuuzaki!" ladró Light mientras se le tiraba encima. " _Mueve tu brazo._ "

El oficial caminó hacia la ventana y Light la abrió, tratando de sonreír. "Ah… Hola, oficial," dijo tranquilamente.

El oficial se sacó sus lentes de sol y miró dentro del coche hacia L, elevó una ceja. "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" preguntó lentamente. "Se han estado desviando durante todo el trayecto."

"No estamos haciendo nada," dijo L. "La cadena se atascó, como puede ver…"

"¿Cadena?"

"…Tenemos una cadena," tartamudeó estúpidamente Light. "Estamos encadenados juntos. Se atascó."

"¿Por qué tienes tu brazo sobre su regazo, hijo?" dijo el oficial, perplejo. "¿Ustedes están participando en… ciertas actividades-?"

"¡No!" dijeron ambos a la vez, y Light miró a L.

"Estamos encadenados, por algo en lo que estamos envueltos, y él estaba poniéndome el cinturón por mi porque yo había olvidado hacerlo…"

Hubo varios minutos de silencio en los cuales el oficial se limitó a mirar hacia la nerviosa pareja, luego se puso sus gafas de sol de nuevo y dio un paso atrás.

"Miren. Francamente, no quiero envolverme con ustedes dos. Así que desenrédense ustedes mismos y conduzcan más cuidadosamente en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Tengan un buen día." Prácticamente salió corriendo.

Light lo vio conducir lejos con incredulidad antes de sentir a L tirar del cinturón otra vez.

"Las caderas de Light-kun son muy grandes y han atrapado la esposa de la cadena."

"¡¿Mis caderas son grandes?!" gritó L, mirando a L. "¡Mis caderas son perfectas! ¡No se de _qué_ estás hablando, diciendo como que yo tuviese caderas femeninas o algo! ¡Tal vez tú simplemente tienes manos anormalmente grandes!"

Tuvieron una batalla de miradas por unos segundos antes de que L rodara los ojos.

"Light-kun, quiero volver al cuarto. Quiero trabajar en el caso. Quiero comer algo azucarado. Si no tengo estas cosas dentro de estos quince minutos, voy a ser muy altamente desagradable. Así que voy a simplemente remover la cadena de mi mano y continuaremos. ¿Entendido?"

Light asintió a regañadientes. No quería cruzarse con L cuando estaba siendo tan serio como eso.

Eventualmente, volvieron a la carretera. Cada pocos minutos, algunas plumas volaban por encima del capó y Light enviaba miradas acusadoras a L.

"Light-kun es sorprendentemente estúpido a veces," dijo L abruptamente, mirando por la ventana.

Light ignoró olímpicamente a L.

"Él habló con el oficial como lo haría un niño."

Light tocó la bocina a alguien y lo siguió de cerca con el auto, aun sin escuchar.

"A veces, estoy perplejo que alguna vez llegué a la conclusión de que podía ser Kira, ya que cuando pone esa vacía mirada de cachorrito en sus ojos me recuerda a un niño de tres años de edad."

L no se esperaba que Light lanzara su puño al aire y golpeara a ciegas su rostro. Frunció el ceño por el dolor y extendió la mano para tirar del pelo de Light."

"No. Toques. Mi. Pelo."

Retrocedió y el resto del viaje fue en silencio, con el ocasional sonido de bocinazos y el chirrido del auto.

Cuando volvieron al cuartel, L fue directamente a la cocina por algunos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y algunos dulces para calmar sus nervios. Puso un tranquilizante extra fuerte en el té de Light y esperó tener una noche calmada, productiva, y _libre de perras_.

* * *

FIN (no se librarán de mi)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Durmiendo.

¡Joder! Este me ha encantado ajaja.

Adoro las peleas de Light y L, que parecen de dos niños de cinco años en vez de dos supergenios.

El oficial pensó lo que muchos de nosotros con respecto a las cadenas ewe

Las caderas de Light son grandes. Hips dont lie dice shaKIRA (?)


	11. Durmiendo

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XI** _Durmiendo._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

L miró hacia abajo a Light, que se había desmayado en el piso de la cocina unos minutos antes, y frunció el ceño. Darle un tranquilizante fue verdaderamente un buen plan, pero la sincronización podría haber sido mejor.

 _¿Cómo lo muevo?_

El detective se puso en cuclillas frente a Light y metió su pulgar en su boca, con una arruga en su frente. Esa era una desafortunada situación: él finalmente tenía un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero estaba atascado en la cocina. Y, notó con un gruñido molesto, ¡la nevera no estaba a su alcance!

Decidiendo el mejor curso de acción, L se arrodilló y deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Light y otro por debajo de sus rodillas, exhalando.

Su espalda crujió espantosamente.

"¡Maldición, Light-kun! ¡No debí haberlo dejado comer ese pie la noche pasada!" susurró, soltando al más joven y quedando de pie frente a él.

Entonces, tuvo una idea.

Cogió una manta rosa en la que había visto a Light acurrucarse la noche anterior, la cual el chico había dejado convenientemente sobre la mesa, y la arrojó al suelo. Entonces se arrodilló nuevamente y, con un poderoso empujón, hizo rodar a Light hasta esta. Se paró, tomando el extremo de la manta, y tiró.

 _¡Éxito!_ Pensó mientras arrastraba a Light por el final del pasillo hacia la habitación. Una vez ahí, dejó a Light en el suelo y trepó a la cama, listo para dormir un poco. No muy a menudo tenía esa necesidad de dormir, pero después de ese viaje en coche estaba agotado.

Se durmió.

Un par de horas después, Light despertó y parpadeó adormilado, mirando la habitación.

 _¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?_

Se sentó, gimiendo cuando su cabeza le dio vueltas. Todo parecía confuso…

"¡Me drogó!" murmuró Light, recordando haberse caído dormido repentinamente antes en la cocina.

L abrió sus ojos cuando sintió un peso extra en la cama. _Oh, no puede estar despierto. Por favor, solo un par de horas más de paz…_

"¡Apartate, Ryuuzaki!" siseó Light, golpeándolo en la espalda.

"Yo espero que Light se dé cuenta de la imprudencia que es levantarme a estas horas."

"¡Tengo frío, mueve tu escuálido culo!"

"Encuentro la voz de Light-kun aun más irritante en la oscuridad."

"¡Bien!"

L apretó el puño cuando Light pasó por encima de él, asegurándose de de pegarle rodillazos a lo largo del camino.

Light se acomodó bajo las sabanas y uno un momento en el que no es escuchó otro ruido que el de los autos corriendo veinte pisos más abajo. L se relajó y comenzó a dormirse de nuevo…

"¡Ryuuzaki! Deja de acaparar la manta."

"Distribuí la manta por igual en ambos lados de la cama," dijo L cansadamente.

"¡Pero estás tirando de ellas! ¡Se van a romper!"

"¡Light-kun es un niño!" estalló L, y tiró de la sabana más fuerte.

"¡Solo tengo frio porque tú me dejaste en el suelo luego de _drogarme_!" respondió L, y tiró hacía atrás violentamente.

"¡Eso es porque Light-kun nunca para de hablar, y después de ese viaje en el coche, necesitaba dormir!"

"¡Ya dejé de hablar!"

"¡No lo haces!"

"¡Hazlo también!"

En este punto, la pareja se peleaba por las mantas con tanta fuerza que amenazaban con romperla, y no poco después…

 _¡Riiiip!_

L se paralizó y trató de calmarse a sí mismo. Podía sentir su cara calentándose por la furia y no quería hacer nada apresurado a Light.

Estaba calmado, entonces Light habló:

"Bueno, _bien hecho_ , Ryuuzaki. ¡Rompiste las mantas! ¡Ahora va a estar todo helado y con corrientes de frío y no seré capaz de dormir del todo! ¡Espero que estés feliz!" dijo con un resoplido.

L se encontró mordiéndose el pulgar intensamente y lo sacó, saboreando la sangre. "Light-kun."

"¿Qué, Señor _mejor detective_?"

L se dio la vuelta y, con una fuerza que no había tenido antes, recogió a Light y lo arrastró a un lado de la cama de nuevo en su manta de color rosa. El adolescente cayó con un "¡whump!" y L se estrelló de nuevo contra el colchón y cerró los ojos.

"Light-kun permanecerá en silencio durante el resto de la noche y no me irritará, tocará, ni _respirará_ _cerca_ de mí hasta que haya dormido durante dos horas y me haya despertado."

L volvió a dormir, y Light lo fulminó con la mirada.

L despertó con una almohada golpeándolo en el rostro unas dos horas después.

Pateó a Light y el joven chico cayó con un "¡uf!"

"¡Subiendo a siete por ciento!"

"¡Vete al demonio!"

Así comenzó un nuevo día juntos.

FIN (sí, este es el fin (?)

* * *

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Limpiando.

Dios, compadezco a Elle. Es horrible tratar de dormir y que te molesten.

Aunque el pobre Light me da algo de pena, dormir en el suelo **no** es lindo Q-Q


	12. Limpiando

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XII** _Limpiando._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Era medianoche, y L estaba comiendo su cuarta caja de galletas en el día. Él también iba por cinco _lollipops_ , dos barras de chocolate, un pastel entero y varias tazas de té.

No era necesario decir que esto estaba causándole problemas a Light.

Uno: el crujir, chasquear y sorber estaba haciéndole sentir nauseas.

Dos: L nunca limpiaba después.

Así que Light estaba sentado en el medio de una pila de basura que L corrió felizmente de su laptop. El adolescente ya estaba en plena ebullición.

"¿Ryuuzaki?"

"¿Síííí, Light-kun?"

 _Él está alegre hoy._ "El desastre," dijo Light simplemente.

"¿Qué desastre?"

"El que está consumiendo mis piernas."

L miró alrededor y elevó una ceja ante las quejas de Light. Él no dijo nada.

Light se levantó, cejas arqueadas. "¡No puedo funcionar con toda tu mierda alrededor mío!" exclamó audiblemente. "¡Está _todo_ desordenado _todo_ el tiempo! ¡Tú eres un desastre, también!"

"Si Light-kun tiene una abrumadora necesidad de limpiar, entonces él puede limpiar para llenar su corazón. Pero yo no me moveré de aquí." L volvió a su computadora sin ninguna otra palabra.

Light contempló a L, la cara enrojeciendo, y trató de resignarse en su rabia, pero no pudo contener un grito de indignación cuando L arrojó deliberadamente la mitad de una galleta en el suelo.

"¡Ryuuzaki!" se quedó Light.

"Light-kun está extrañamente afeminado hoy," respondió L.

"¡Bueno, tú estás _realmente_ molesto hoy!" medio-gritó Light, cerniéndose sobre la figura encorvada.

"Simplemente estoy señalando un rasgo, Light-kun. Ahora por favor," dijo L, agitando la mano vagamente en el aire, "limpia."

Light casi no lo hizo, solo para desafiar a L, pero bajó la mirada y vio el desorden…

…Y salió disparado.

Cajas, envoltorios, migas: ninguno de ellos tenían una posibilidad una vez que Light llegó a ellos. L desbloqueó la cadena así que Light podía continuar su alboroto a través de la sala de estar y la cocina, y vio al adolescente fregar cada piso, desempolvar las mesas, y vaciar los contenedores de basura. Recogió hasta el último pedacito de basura en el lugar, hasta la más pequeña miga.

"¡Eres increíble, Ryuuzaki!" jadeó Light, sentándose nuevamente luego de horas de limpieza. "El desastre que hiciste es formidable, incluso para mis superiores habilidades de limpieza."

"Hmm. ¿Light-kun no me va a molestar por el mantenimiento de esta limpieza, espero?"

"¡Y una mierda no lo haré! ¡Es tu desorden, tú tienes que limpiar a veces también!"

"Entonces llegaremos a un acuerdo con respecto a esto. ¿Qué propone Light-kun?" dijo L, cerrando su laptop.

"Tu limpias tu mugre y yo limpio la mía," dijo Light. "No voy a limpiar todo el tiempo."

L mordisqueó su pulgar. "Pero Light-kun no hace desorden, así que sus auto-descritas _superiores_ habilidades de limpieza se irán por el desagüe," murmuró. "Tengo otra idea: si Light-kun limpia mi desorden, entonces le permitiré ir a algún lugar sin la cadena."

Los ojos de Light brillaron ante eso. "¡Sí, eso suena bien!" dijo, sintiéndose un poco más entusiasta.

"Yo elegiré cuando podrá aventurarse a algún lugar él solo, y solo sucederá una vez."

"¡Sí, como sea!" respondió Light alegremente. ¡Incluso su era una sola vez, ir a algún lado sin la infernal cadena sería genial! De inmediato pensó en dónde iría sin L unido a él.

Más tarde ese día, L se movió al cuarto de baño para trabajar así Light podría limpiar por allí, y entonces finalmente volver a la habitación. Light fregó, aspiró, plegó y desinfectó hasta que la residencia entera estuvo impecable, el joven se impulsó con la esperanza de ir a algún lugar sin L.

Eventualmente Light acabó y se dejó caer en la cama tratando de dormir, pero se encontró con que necesitaba ir al baño.

"¿Ryuuzaki?" articuló cansadamente. "Baño."

"Ah, sí. Y que perfecta oportunidad para darle a Light-kun su bien-merecido momento de libertad," dijo L sin pensarlo. Sacó la llave de la cadena de dentro de su bolsillo y dejó la muñeca de Light libre. "Espero que Light-kun disfrute su tiempo a solas, trabajó muy duro por esto."

Light miró fijamente a L, quien estaba sentado cerca de él en su acostumbrada posición. "Ryuuzaki."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Mi recompensa por limpiar el lugar entero, la _aventura_ de la que hablaste antes, es ser capaz de ir al baño por mi mismo?"

"Eso es correcto."

"… _Esa_ es mi recompensa."

"Light-kun me escuchó la primera vez."

Light se sentó y miró por encima de L, quien le devolvió la mirada con ojos grandes.

"Ryuuzaki."

L despertó la mañana siguiente con varios elementos de limpieza apoyados en su cuerpo y migas en su pelo. Light debía haberlos agarrado cuando fue al baño la noche anterior.

Pero a L no le importó, porque había estado esperando ese día durante semanas.

Ellos estaban viniendo.

FIN (de una era)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Visitantes.

No sé, para mí que Light sería un (¿una?) excelente amo (¿ama?) de casa.

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán, sí, Mello y Near xD Prepárense mentalmente, porque los siguientes tres capítulos los involucrarán a ellos :DDDD

Elle el sucio Lawliet.

Light el pulcro Yagami.

(?)


	13. Visitas (parte 1)

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XIII** _Visita._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

* * *

 _Por cierto, este capítulo tiene muchos elementos UA._

 **Las conversaciones en INGLÉS están en NEGRITA.**

* * *

Light sintió la cadena tirando de su muñeca a la mañana siguiente y fue empujado con bastante fuerza fuera de la cama por el arácnido detective.

"¡Ellos están aquí, Light-kun! ¡Por favor muévete rápido!"

Tratando de ignorar el vértigo que tenía por haber sido levantado tan de repente, Light tropezó con alguno de sus pantalones color caqui y se puso una camisa rosa claro antes de seguir a L hasta la puerta.

"¿A quienes invitaste a venir, Ryuuzaki? ¿Son chicos?" canturreó Light, tratando de poner una cara feliz para sus huéspedes.

"¿Por qué? Sí, Light-kun, son hombres. Aunque no sé por qué Light-kun tiene tanto interés en el género de mis invitados" respondió L, y antes de que Light pudiera responder él abrió la puerta.

" **¡Hola, L!"**

Light dio un paso atrás cuando una bola de fuego rubia entró volando, tacleando a L contra el suelo y dejando caer barras de chocolate en todas partes. Luego, un adolescente de cabello blanco entró arrastrando los pies, con los brazos llenos de juguetes. Watari los siguió con sus maletas.

" **Muévete, Mello."**

 _¡Están hablando en inglés! ¡Apenas puedo entenderlo!_ Pensó Light francamente. _¿Qué tal si están hablando de mi?_

"Los dejaré para su reunión" dijo Watari cortésmente, caminando fuera de la habitación. "Llámenme si requieren cualquier cosa."

Mello se paró y miró hacia Light, manos en la cadera. **"¿Tú quien eres?"**

Light simplemente parpadeó en respuesta.

" **Habla en japonés, Mello. Él no se siente cómodo con el inglés. Y por favor llámame Ryuuzaki por el tiempo en que estés"** , dijo L, esforzándose por volver a estar de pie. Revolvió el cabello de Near. "Hola Near. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien." Near fue a sentarse al sofá, y Mello se acercó a Light.

"Tú eres Light, ¿no es así?" Mello demandó. Sacó una barra de chocolate de su pequeño bolsillo y la desenvolvió. Mordió un trozo y masticó cerca de la cara de Light.

"¿Te _importa_?" dijo Light, dando un paso atrás.

"¿L arregló tu pelo?" dijo Mello, mirando de cerca el flequillo mal peinado de Light.

"¡No!"

"¿Es eso un insulto?" preguntó L tranquilamente.

"Sí." dijo Near desde el sofá.

"¡¿Tienes alguna clase de problema conmigo?!" espetó Light.

"¡Sí, que luces como una verdadera puta, es eso! ¡Y estás encadenado a Ryuuzaki, así que debes ser alguna clase de pervertido!"

"¡Tú, pequeño mocoso!"

L soltó la cadena mientras Light picaba a Mello. Él se esperaba esto; Light y Mello eran demasiado parecidos y demasiado maliciosos como para no pelear. Se derrumbó cerca de Near y se agachó en el sofá junto a él.

" **¿Cómo estás, Near?"** preguntó, recogiendo uno de los muchos robots esparcidos.

" **Estoy bien, Mello es un imbécil."**

" **Concuerdo. Light también es un imbécil."**

" **Ellos son infinitamente molestos, ¿no crees?"**

" **Sí. Demasiado preocupados por su apariencia-"**

" **Demandantes-"**

" **Ruidosos-"**

" **Sexualmente pervertidos-"**

" **¡Y zorras!"** finalizaron ambos precisamente al mismo tiempo.

Near dejó entrever una sonrisa y se acurrucó con un oso de peluche bajo su mentón.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Light ya tenía todo el aire afuera y se estrelló en el suelo ya que finalmente Mello lo inmovilizó.

"¡ _Gotchya*_ , bastardo!" gritó Mello.

Light se encogió y miró a L suplicante. "¡Ryuuzaki, has que _aliento de chocolate_ se vaya a la mierda!"

" **Mello, por favor remueve a tu persona de encima de Light."**

" **¡Sí, Ryuuzaki!"** chirrió Mello, saltando lejos del chico castaño inmediatamente.

"¡Mi dios!" gritó Light cuando pudo pararse con paso inseguro.

Después de esa pelea, los cuatro charlaron por un rato y antes de que lo notaran, era tiempo de cenar.

Light se dirigió a la cocina y empujó a Mello a su paso para poder llegar a la nevera.

"¡Muévete, rubiecita!"

"Pero que mierda-"

"¡Tú, pequeño mocoso!" ladró Light, y golpeó a Mello contra el mostrador.

"¡Light-kun!" dijo L, desde donde estaba parado fuera de la cocina, la cadena tensa.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Light-kun debe contener su furia justiciera alrededor de los huérfanos!"

Ese no fue un buen comienzo para tres días de estadía.

 **Siguiente drabble:** _visita (parte 2)_

* * *

* _Gotchya_ es una abreviación típica de países anglosajones para la frase "I got you", que significa "Te tengo".

* * *

 _Oh dios, ¡amo la forma de ser de Mello!_

 _Elle y Nate no saben qué hacer más que mirar pelear a sus ukes… eh… digo… compañeros cercanos._


	14. Visitas (parte 2)

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XIV** _Visitas (parte 2)._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

El siguiente día, Light despertó por los sacudones de la cama.

 _¿Qué demonios…?_

" **¡L -quiero decir, Ryuuzaki- despierta! ¡Por favor levántate, Near rasguñó mi brazo con su estúpido y aniñado robot de juguete! ¿Puedes gritarle por mí? ¡Él te escucha a ti, pero no le importa un carajo lo que digo yo!"**

Era el mocoso. Él tenía sus manos en los hombros de L y lo estaba sacudiendo violentamente, y estaba gritando en inglés. Light no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

"Por favor habla en japonés por cortesía, Mello. Y no estaba dormido; te estaba ignorando," refunfuñó L. Light los miró adormilado mientras se sentaba en una posición normal y dio un gran estiramiento. El adolescente se estremeció ante el sonido de los huesos crujiendo.

"¡Él me _mutiló_!" chilló Mello, extendiendo el brazo para mostrar un pequeño corte en el lado del mismo.

"No _llores_ por eso, rubiecita," comentó Light disgustado. "He pasado por cosas peores que eso"

Mello bajó la mirada hacia Light. "¿Cómo qué?" preguntó.

Light simplemente levantó la cadena.

"¡¿No te gusta estar encadenado a Ryuuzaki?! ¿Estás demente?"

"El silencio es requerido por mí en este momento para recuperar mi postura," interrumpió L, y el par de peleadores se calmó inmediatamente.

"Mello, estaré en el otro cuarto en un momento. Espera allí."

Mello se escurrió fuera con otra mirada asesina hacia Light.

"A Light-kun no le agrada Mello," observó L.

"Bueno, obviamente."

"Había pensado que ustedes dos se podrían llevar bien."

"Bueno, pensaste mal."

"Muy bien, Light-kun me acompañará al otro cuarto y resolveré el problema entre Mello y Near," finalizó L, y se paró de un salto súbitamente, haciendo a Light rodar por la cama para acomodarse a la cadena.

Ellos entraron a la sala de estar y vieron a Mello sentado en el sillón y a Near tendido en el suelo, jugando con sus juguetes.

 _¿Por qué estoy rodeado de fenómenos?_ Pensó brevemente Light.

"Near, por favor mantén tus robots para ti mismo," dijo L después de un momento. "Mello, no provoques a Near." Entonces, con su discurso aparentemente finalizado, entró a la cocina.

Light sonrió malignamente ante el disgustado Mello mientras caminaba, siendo recompensado con el golpe del chocolate arrojado a su espalda.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó el adolescente castaño a L mientras el detective hurgaba en los armarios.

"Sí."

"…Pero fue aburrido."

"Soy aburrido, Light-kun."

 _Pfft. Difícilmente._ Light mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

Volvieron, L con algunas gomitas en la mano se sentó junto a Mello.

…Dejando a Light sin asiento.

"Muévete," ladró al rubio.

"De ninguna manera."

Light decidió que quería mantener el control de la situación, así que se sentó con delicadeza en el regazo de Mello.

"¡Sal de encima de mí!" gritó Mello.

"De ninguna manera," respondió Light, imitando a Mello.

L simplemente elevó una ceja y miró hacia Near que estaba en el suelo.

" **Near."**

" **¿Sí?"** dijo monótonamente el chico de cabello blanco.

" **Lánzame ese robot azul."**

Near lo hizo sin cuestionar y L lo atrapó. Se metió el resto de sus dulces en la boca y sostuvo al robot encima del rostro de Light.

"Light-kun está actuando como un niño caprichoso," dijo, haciendo mover al robot como si este estuviese hablando a Light.

Light frunció el ceño hacia el juguete. "Saca esa cosa de mi cara," ordenó.

"Light-kun es extremadamente polémico y demasiado agresivo. Su porcentaje ha subido a un dos por ciento." L siguió hablando a través del robot, y molestó inmensamente a Light.

"Sí, Light. Mega-Robo dice que eres un imbécil, también," añadió Mello. "Así que sal de encima de mi regazo y siéntate en el suelo como una buena per-"

"¡Tú cierra la maldita boca, Mello!" Light se echó hacia atrás, aplastando eficazmente la cara de Mello con su espalda.

" **¡Me está sofocando!"** la voz de Mello llegó amortiguada.

"Light-kun obligó a Ryuuzaki a tomar medidas drásticas," hizo decir a Mega-Robo, y lo siguiente que Light supo es que había sido tirado al suelo junto a L.

"¡Ouch!"

"Quiero ir al parque," dijo Near súbitamente, mirando a L.

L volvió a sentarse y parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. "Eso suena estimulante, Near. Iremos luego, una vez que Light y Mello paren de actuar como niños de tres años."

Near inclinó la cabeza y confió por un momento de paz en el parque. Después de todo, ¿Qué tanto escándalo podrían hacer esos dos en público?

FIN (de la vida como la conocemos)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** _Parque._

D.E.P Mello. Murió ahogado por shaKIRA y sus inmensas caderas.

No lo sé, pero amo las peleas de perras que tienen Light y Mello, es TAN ellos xD.

Near parece el único tranquilo en un mundo de locos… _Parece._

Acabo de notar que en el capitulo anterior puse como tres títulos diferentes: "Visita" "Visitas" y "Visitantes", vaya que tienen un traductor indeciso :v


	15. Parque

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XV** _Parque_ _._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"¡Santo dios, Near! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que traer esa pistola de agua contigo?"

Los cuatro chicos estaban caminando hacia el parque, todo preparado y listo para pasar el día en el domesticado aire libre. L había llenado sus enormes bolsillos de dulces, Mello tomó chocolate de su escondite, Light empacó para sí mismo un balanceado almuerzo y algunos productos para el cabello (solo por si acaso), y Near tenía, por supuesto, uno de sus juguetes.

…Con el cual estaba atacando a Mello bastante agresivamente.

"Near, por favor controla tus impulsos de disparo," dijo L mientras entraban al parque.

"Sí, Ryuuzaki."

Mello le dio a Near una mirada maliciosa, pero se perdió en el chico de cabello blanco mientras él miraba a su alrededor.

El parque era extenso, con manchas de corte de pasto ubicado de manera uniforme a ambos lados del camino de piedra que conducía a los bancos. Pero la única cosa que se destacó fue el área de niños, que estaba llena de toboganes, pasamanos, sube y bajas, y-

"¡Oh dios mío, _columpios_!" chilló Light. De inmediato puso su pequeño bolso en manos de L y se fue hacia la zona cubierta de arena sin decir nada más.

L volvió la mirada hacia Near y Mello, quienes estaban peleando por la pistola de agua, y optó por ignorarlos mientras se sentaba en los columpios.

"¿Cómo espera Light-kun llevar a cabo movimientos de balanceo con esta cadena puesta?" preguntó.

"¡Solo tienes que sacarla por unos cuantos minutos!" Light no iba a ser detenido por nadie así que empujó a una niñita mientras pasaba frente a ella para llegar a su destino.

"Subiendo a quince por ciento," dijo L mientras miraba a la niña.

Una vez que alcanzaron los columpios, L su puño de la cadena y se sentó sobre el bordillo de la acera, listo para ver a Light columpiarse hasta contentar su corazón. Sacó una bola de chocolate malteado, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había una clara falta de balanceo.

"¿Light-kun va a moverse o está contemplando la manera de escapar balanceándose de alguna manera?" inquirió.

Light lo miró y pestañeó. "No, estoy esperando a que vuelvas aquí."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Para _empujarme_!"

L se atragantó con el chocolate ante esto, y agitó los brazos en un violento ataque de tos. Near y Mello vieron esto y corrieron hacia él, Mello con el juguete de agua en mano.

"¡Se está asfixiando!" dijo ansiosamente Near.

"¡Abre, Ryuuzaki!" gritó Mello, y roció la garganta del detective con agua.

L se las arregló para tragar entonces, y se recompuso temblorosamente. "¡¿Light-kun quiere que yo lo _empuje_?!" dijo.

"Eso es correcto," le respondió. Light seguía sentado en el columpio como una princesa, sin haberse movido ante el ataque de tos de L. "¡Así que mueve tu perezoso trasero y empújame!"

L se paró, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad, y caminó hacia atrás de Light, dándole un empujoncito.

"¡Patético!"

"Light-kun va a arrepentirse de decir eso." Empujó.

"Eso _sigue_ sin ser bueno del todo."

"No te preocupes." Empujó.

"Tienes unas manos bastante grandes."

"Y Light-kun tiene las manos delicadas como era de esperar." Empujó.

"Como sea."

"El sentimiento es mutuo." Empujó.

"¿Ryuuzaki?"

"¿Qué?" Empujó.

"Eso ya es suficientemente alto."

"¿Qué fue eso?" _Empujó._

"¡Eso es demasiado alto!"

"No puedo escucharte, Light-kun," dijo L, y con un particularmente poderoso empujón, dio un paso atrás para ver al joven entrar en pánico.

Mello rió y roció a Light con la pistola de agua mientras que el chico de cabello castaño rojizo se columpiaba tan alto que parecía quedar en posición horizontal a los columpios en algún punto.

"¡Mello, voy a meterte eso por el culo!" Light chilló. Trató desesperadamente de arrastrar sus pies en el suelo para frenar su balanceo.

Los diversos padres que los rodeaban comenzaron a alejarse del mal-hablante adolescente, sonriendo y tapando los oídos de sus críos.

"¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo que no use ese tipo de lenguaje?" preguntó una madre amablemente a Near. Su pequeño niño tenía un avioncito de juguete en su mano y estaba agitándolo.

"¿Es ese el nuevo Destructor de Combate Edición Limitada 2100?" preguntó Near al niño.

"Uh-huh," dijo el niño con un asentimiento.

Near miró a la mujer. "Si me das el juguete, no te molestaremos nunca más."

Ella frunció el ceño y retrocedió. "Bueno, eso está fuera de-"

"Porque, verás," continuó Near, "mi amigo de ahí con la pistola es propenso a ataques de violencia al azar… Con solo decirte que eres suertuda de que esa sea una pistola de agua. Y el otro con el cabello oscuro en cuclillas en un incontrolable pervertido. Ese que está en los columpios es un psicópata. Le diré que no vaya tras de ustedes si me dan el Destructor 2100."

La mujer, ahora temiendo por su seguridad, tomó el avión de las manos de su hijo y lo aventó en frente de Near. "¡Tómalo! ¡Tómalo!" lloró ella, corriendo lejos.

L la miró irse. "¿Qué le dijiste, Near?"

"Nada falso."

Mas tarde (después de que Light les gritar Mello hasta que L lo amenazó con estrangularlo con la cadena), el grupo fue hacia uno de los bancos y se sentaron para comer.

L, Mello, y Near miraron a Light sacar un sándwich, una manzana, y una pequeña caja de cartón de leche de su bolso. Él los puso delante suyo antes de notar la atención.

"¿Qué?" rompió el silencio.

"¿Tu mami preparó eso para ti, Light?" se burló Mello.

"¡Hice esto yo mismo!"

"¡Ooh, él es un niño grande ahora!"

"Light-kun, no respondas a Mello. Near, come la manzana de Light. Mello, tranquilízate y piensa en lo que hiciste," dijo L rápidamente. Él no quería ocuparse de ningún intercambio de rabietas.

Todos obedecieron. Fue un almuerzo silencioso, y después de que todos acabaron decidieron regresar.

Cuando estaban caminando de regreso, Mello arrojó un chorro de agua a Light, pero L se movió súbitamente y este golpeó al detective de cabello negro en su lugar.

Light se rió mientras Mello recibía un golpe de cadena en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Necesitan empacar cuando volvamos, ustedes dos. No pueden perder su vuelo mañana en la mañana," les recordó L.

"Sí, Ryuuzaki."

FIN (de esta etapa)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** _Mantenimiento de uñas._

¡Dios! ¡Amo tanto a Mello y Near! ¡En esta historia son geniales!

Near no mintió en ninguna de las palabras al describir a su grupo.

¿Alguien más notó que Light usa un _bolso_? xD

Lo lamento, Near y Mello se van en el siguiente capitulo u.u


	16. Mantenimiento de uñas

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XVI** _Cuidado de uñas._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Near y Mello habían empacado y salían por la puerta, Watari cargaba sus equipajes por ellos. Light estaba encantado.

"¡Ten un buena vida, mocoso!" ladró, dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda.

"¡Te veré en el infierno!" fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de irse por la puerta.

"Por favor vigílalo, Near," dijo L.

Near asintió y se fue tras Mello, y Light se encargó de golpear la puerta tras ellos.

 _Near y Mello me dieron absolutamente ninguna idea acerca del carácter de Light,_ reflexionó L. _O bien tiene excelentes habilidades de actuación, o-_

"¡Eew, Ryuuzaki! ¡Mira tus uñas!"

 _-es extremadamente superficial. ¿Es de verdad tan unidimensional?_ L echó un vistazo a Light, quien seguía mirando con horror las uñas del detective. _Ta vez lo estoy sobrestimando_.

"Ryuuzaki, ¡ven aquí!"

L alzó la vista y gritó cuando fue empujado al baño. Light abrió un cajón y comenzó a buscar con pánico en él.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Light-kun?"

"¿Conoces ese kit de uñas que tengo?"

L asintió. "Sí."

"Lo necesito." Light sonrió cuando lo sacó del cajón y se apresuró de nuevo hacia la sala de estar con su presa.

"Pero las uñas de Light-kun son perfectas," dijo L. "Espero que Light-kun no crea que voy a dejarlo _acicalarme_.

Light tiró de L hacia el sofá y cogió una de las manos del detective. "No te preocupes," dijo, "¡me lo agradecerás cuando termine!"

"Light-kun no va a tomar mi mano por un extenso periodo de tiempo," chasqueó L, y empujó su mano hacia atrás.

"¡Pero estás sucias! ¡Son _ofensivas_!"

"¡Me gustan de esta manera!"

"Después de que me dejes hacer esto no voy a hablarte por el resto del día," negoció Light, y L lo tomó en consideración.

 _No puedo negarme si tendré un poco de paz… Muy bien._ L asintió y tendió su mano. "Light-kun hará esto de manera rápida e indolora."

Durante la siguiente hora, las uñas de L fueron cortadas con tijera, decoradas, abrillantadas y limadas a la perfección, y cuando Light acabó miró con orgullo su creación.

"¿Ves, Ryuuzaki?" dijo, radiante. "Están limpias ahora, e incluso arreglé tus cutículas por ti."

"Light-kun debería seguir una carrera en cosmetología," dijo L secamente mientras miraba sus uñas. Estaban bastante brillantes…

… ¿Pero qué era ese pequeño diseño floral en su pulgar?

"Light-kun," dijo L, mientras el otro chico organizaba sus útiles.

"¿Hmm?"

"Hay un diseño florar en mi pulgar derecho."

"Sí, pensé que sería tierno."

L lo miró fijamente.

"Light-kun."

"¿Sí?"

"No tengo interés en ser _tierno_. No me gustan las cosas tiernas."

Light levantó la vista con los ojos ambarinos entrecerrados. "¿No te _gusta_? Preguntó peligrosamente.

L se tensó inmediatamente. De la forma en que lo veía, había solo dos maneras de tratar con esta situación:

Uno: Decirle a Light sus verdaderos pensamientos acercas de las flores y lidiar con un Light-kun rabioso.

Dos: Mentir y escapar de la ira de Light.

Eligió la ultima.

"Me gusta, Light-kun. Es simplemente… _demasiado_ tierno para mí."

Light resopló y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. "Bueno, solo estaba tratando de hacerte ver decente," dijo a la defensiva.

"Me vería mejor si Light-kun no me desgastara con su _constante_ parloteo."

"¡Estaba tratando de ser _agradable_ contigo! ¡¿No tienes un cerebro en esa cabeza enorme de panda tuya?!"

"Subido a cuatro por ciento. Me resiente haber sido comparado con un panda."

Light, a este punto, lucía algo así como a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, labios apretados, puños cerrados…

"Light-kun luce como que va a pegar un puñetazo."

Más tarde, cuando L estaba acostado en la cama junto a Light y frotando su mandíbula hinchada, bajó la mirada a hacia sus uñas y vio que había roto una de ella en su anterior lucha. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a mordisquearla por costumbre. Entonces fue hacia la siguiente, y luego a la siguiente…

 _DNDNDNDN_

A la siguiente mañana, cuando L vio a Light mirando fijamente las arruinadas uñas del detective, el porcentaje de Light siendo Kira bajó a diez por ciento.

Infaliblemente alguien con una mente tan simple no podría ser un asesino de masas.

FIN (de la manicura perfecta de L)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** _Música._

Light: de día un asesino en masas, pero de noche… un experto en manicura.

Near y Mello no volverán en un rato :(

L definitivamente debe tener las uñas horribles, si fuese Light yo habría hecho lo mismo xD


	17. Música

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XVI** Música _._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

* * *

Otra vez tarde, lo sé, mi Internet es u O. Creo que ya no será posible que siga subiendo MM los Miércoles (Amor Yaoi) y Jueves (FanFiction). Supongo que comenzaré a actualizar los fines de semana. Por favor díganme si preferirían que fuese Viernes o Sábados.

* * *

L estaba tecleando en su laptop a una velocidad sobrehumana. _¡Finalmente, lo he entendido! El repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Light, junto con toda mi investigación, me lleva a creer que él es-_ pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados.

"… _ev-ery wordo of-a lovu I use-d to say…_ "

 _¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Está hablando en inglés?_ L giró para mirar a su compañero y vio que Light tenía un iPod en una mano y auriculares en sus orejas.

"… _now I paintu it ev-ery dayay. Maya-hee, maya whoo…_ "

"¿Qué es lo que Light-kun está intentando cantar?" dijo L bruscamente, alejando un auricular de la oreja.

"¿Qué?"

"Esa canción."

Light rodó sus ojos. "Tú no sabes _nada_. Es la canción Numa Numa, dijo. Trató de tomar sus auriculares, pero L los tomó lejos de su alcance.

"¿Está en inglés?"

"Sí."

"El acento de Light-kun es-," L se contuvo a sí mismo antes de decir _tierno_. "-no importa."

"¡Devuélvemelos!"

"¿Light-kun siempre escucha canciones para bailar?" inquirió L, sosteniendo los auriculares entre dos dedos.

Light sacudió la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no. Me gustan otras canciones también. ¿Qué te gusta a ti, Ryuuzaki?"

L lo pensó por un minuto. "Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Bach…"

"¿Alguien del último siglo?"

"No," dijo L, y devolvió los auriculares a Light. "Ahora Light-kun estará tranquilo."

Light dio un pequeño "hmph" y volvió a su música.

L trataba de poner su mente de vuelta en marcha, cuando fue distraído una segunda vez.

"… _dancing-u queeeen, yo-ung and sweeeet, on-y-u seventeeeen… Aaaaaahhhhhh…_ "

"¡Light-kun!"

"¡Oooh, wooooah! You can daaaanc-u yoou can-"

"¡Para!" gritó L, desconectó el reproductor de los auriculares y lo apretó contra él. "¡Light-kun debe parar de cantar!"

"¡¿Por qué?!" demandó Light.

"¡Porque me está distrayendo!"

"¿De qué?" demandó Light, inclinándose y mirando la pantalla del computador de L. "¿Recetas de pastel de café? ¿Para qué demonios estás mirando eso? ¡No tiene _nada_ que ver con el caso!"

L apretó sus ojos cerrados en un desesperado intento de bloquear la existencia de Light, luego los abrió lentamente.

No hubo suerte. El adolescente seguía frente a su cara, con el ceño fruncido.

"Quizás," dijo L, arrebatándole el auricular, "si escucho música, entonces puedo ignorar la presencia de Light-kun."

"¡Hey!"

El detective se puso los audífonos y seleccionó una canción al azar. Se preguntó por qué hablaban, y se encogió de hombros cuando el canto real comenzó.

" _I'm a Barbie girl…_ "

 _Que idiotez_ , pensó L, y estuvo a punto de cambiarla cuando miró a su costado y notó algo:

Light estaba quejándose junto a él, ¡y él no podía oírlo!

 _¡Perfecto! ¡Es en momentos como este en que mi ateísmo cambia!_ Manifestó L en su momento de paz.

Light, por su parte, se calmó, se echó hacia atrás y abrió su propio computador.

Ambos se sentaron por un par de minutos, trabajando.

Entonces Light escuchó:

" _Hmmm… plastic… fantastic… hmmm…_ "

 _¡¿Cómo puede él cantar y yo no?!_ Pensó Light, indignado. Golpeó a L en el hombro y el mayor se quitó un auricular.

"¿Sí?"

"Estás cantando –horriblemente, debo añadir- y me está _distrayendo_ ," dijo L, usando las palabras anteriores de L en su contra.

"Yo no canto, Light-kun."

"¡Sí, lo haces! Tú simplemente-"

"¡No me acuses de cosas que no hago!"

"¡Oh, hablaste, señor _si Light-kun peina su cabello un grado más a la izquierda, entonces debe ser Kira_!"

L llevó su pulgar a su boca y lo mordisqueó furiosamente meintras se recolocaba el auricular.

Light cruzó sus brazos.

Tres minutos después, comenzó otra vez:

"… _do my little turn on the catwalk… hmm… shake my little tush-"_

"¡Cierra la maldita boca!" gritó Light, y se lanzó contra L violentamente.

El par rodó por el suelo, golpeando, pateando, tironeando del pelo (por parte de Light), y pellizcando (por parte de L).

"¡Light-kun es un mentiroso!"

"¡Tú eres un idiota que ni siquiera sabe cuando está _cantando_!"

 _Crash._

"¡No! ¡Ryuuzaki, lo rompiste!"

L miró hacia el lado en donde estaba arrodillado sobre Light y vio el iPod, en dos piezas y sin mostrar signos de vida.

Él reconoció que merecía el rodillazo en la ingle que recibió después de eso.

L envió a Watari el siguiente dia a comprar dos nuevos iPods.

Light estuvo incontento con el fucsia que L escogió para él

FIN (de los oídos de Light)

* * *

 **Canciones:**

-Numa Numa Song (ya saben, la que tiene una parodia de "Marica tú, marica yo, marica ha ha" XD)

-Dancing Queen

-Barbie Girl (solo imaginen a L cantándola, por dios)

-Too Sexy (…For My Shirt)

 **Notas de autora original:** Cuando Light canta, es con un graaan acento japonés. Es por eso que está mal escrito, para mostrar su pronunciación. Ustedes pueden imaginarse como suena. (Lo que daría por escuchar a Light cantar…) No me estoy burlando del acento japonés, solo describo lo que L escucha.

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Nadando.


	18. Nadando

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XVII** _Nadando._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Light no podía parar de suspirar.

Él se sentó. Suspiró.

Él comió. Suspiró.

Él leyó. Suspiró.

Y ahora estaba mirando hacia afuera, soltando un largo, y sonoro suspiro.

"Light-kun."

Light giró su cabeza perezosamente hacia L, quien estaba sentado junto a él en el sillón con un libro. "¿Uuh?" inquirió.

"Light-kun luce profundamente aburrido," dijo L, sus ojos examinando su material legible.

"Tú ni siquiera deberías mirarme," fue la respuesta.

"Por el excesivo exhalo de dióxido de carbono por parte de la boca de Light-kun, puedo deducir que él ha estado mirando fijamente la pared por varias horas, con los ojos perdidos y entrecerrados. Esto me lleva a la conclusión-"

"¡Bien, estoy aburrido! No necesito saber tu completa hipótesis," Light interrumpió mientras miraba la pared otra vez.

"Light-kun podría usar ese nuevo iPod que le di…"

"No quiero hacerlo," dijo Light. "¡Ryuuzaki, necesito hacer ejercicio! Estoy enloqueciendo."

L cerró su libro calmadamente y pensó por un minuto, antes de que algo se le ocurriera: ¡la pileta!

"¿Le gustaría a Light-kun nadar?"

 _DNDNDNDN_

La piscina estaba en el piso numero diecinueve del edificio. Era relativamente grande, estaba embaldosado y tenía varias sillas posicionadas alrededor. Tenía un trampolín y Light vio lo que asumió era un cuarto de sauna a lo lejos.

El par estaba en sus shorts de nadar, pero L optó por dejarse puesta su camiseta. La cadena había sido removida y apoyada en una tabla cercana.

El adolescente inmediatamente se acercó al trampolín, pero entonces notó que L no se había movido aun.

"Ryuuzaki, sácate esa camiseta y salta dentro."

L dio una mirada al _perfectamente esculpido_ cuerpo de Light. "…Solo nada, Light-kun."

"¡Vamos!" lo provocó Light, acercándose a L.

"No."

"¡No quiero nadar solo!"

"Déjame, Light-kun."

"¡Muévete!" dijo Light fuertemente, tomando el brazo de L y empujando.

"¡ _Light-kun_!"

Los dos lucharon por un rato, y finalmente L se liberó y alejó hacia el trampolín. Light lo siguió y lo agarró del brazo enfurecido.

L perdió su paciencia.

Los dos chicos cayeron en la piscina, y Light quedó en cierto angulo de manera que sus shorts quedaron atrapados en la punta del trampolín.

 _Riiiiip._

Light se estrelló contra el agua de manera dolorosa, y una vez que salió a la superficie se apartó el cabello de los ojos y miró a L, quien estaba mirándolo y sonriendo malvadamente. En una mano el detective sostenía los shorts de Light.

"Venganza, Light-kun."

"¡No!"

Los shorts fueron lanzados fuera de la piscina, donde aterrizaron en la esquina con una bofetada húmeda.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Venganza por _qué_?!" chilló Light, su voz hizo eco por toda la habitación.

L nadó de perrito hacia la orilla de la piscina y se impulsó fuera de ella. "Venganza por Light-kun molestándome constantemente," dijo, poniéndose de pie con un gruñido.

"Bueno, ¡no estoy tan avergonzado como tal vez creas!" replicó Light mientras nadaba hasta la parte menos profunda de la piscina de manera que sus pies pudiesen tocar el fondo de la piscina. "¡Saldré igual!"

"Sé cuando Light-kun está mintiendo." Con eso, L se acercó arrastrando los pies a una de las sillas y se acuclilló en ella, mordiéndose el pulgar.

Light mir trató de reunir valor para salir de la piscina. No tenía nada que L no hubiese visto antes, pero caminando _todo el camino_ hacia el otro lado del cuarto tomaría un tiempo… L tendría una muy buena vista…

"¡Bien! ¡Me quedaré aquí, entonces!"

"Muy bien."

Durante las siguientes dos horas, L llamó a Watari para que le diera algunos dulces y un libro, y leyó mientras Light chapoteaba en el agua.

Light súbitamente se sintió como un niño pequeño con su mami mirándolo, y paró de moverse por ahí. Se dirigió al borde más cercan cruzó los brazos sobre él, apoyando su barbilla sobre ellos.

"Ryuuzaki," dijo, tratando de darle a L su cara más inocente.

"Los ojos de cachorrito de Light-kun no van a convencerme de devolverle su ropa," dijo L, sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Pero, Ryuuzakiii-"

"Gimotear es incluso más inefectivo."

Light recurrió a un nuevo método y salpicó a L. Arruinó el libro del detective, pero Light siguió sin tener sus shorts de vuelta.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Light trató varias otras maneras de convencer a L:

" _Muuuuuuy pequeeeñooooo el muuuuuundo esssss…_ "

"Eres estúpido, ¿sabías eso, Ryuuzaki?"

"…Así que cuando tenía once, tenía esas enormes gafas con esos muy gruesos, marcos _amarillos brillantes_. Todos me empujaban entre sí y me llamaban _Brillitos Light_. Ya no necesito anteojos, aun así."

"…Bueno, cuando tenía nueve, tuve que usar frenos porque mis dos dientes frontales estaban fuera de lugar. El ortodontista era presumido, así que robé una de sus herramientas. Aun a tengo por algún lugar…"

"…El agua es sobrevalorada. Al igual que el arroz. Y el chocolate…"

"Aprendí como nadar cuando tenía seis o siete. El maestro me sostuvo bajo el agua para hacerme mantener la respiración, pero mi papá se enojó y lo llevó detrás del edificio para _tener una charla_. Nunca volví a ver a ese instructor otra vez.

"Ese niño Mello tenía un muy lindo cabello. ¿Podrías preguntarle que acondicionador usa? Pero no lo hagas sonar como que _yo_ le pregunté."

"…Hubo un momento cuando tenía doce, los chicos de mi clase me invitaron a jugar a los quemados con ellos. Me hicieron tratar de esquivar todos sus tiros a la vez. Es por eso que mi nariz tiene esta pequeña protuberancia a un lado…"

L no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Finalmente, estalló. "¡Light-kun!"

"…pero él robó mi dinero para la comida de todas formas-"

"¡ _Light-kun_!"

Light levantó la mirada hacia L. "¿Finalmente me estás hablando? Creí que estaba solo desde hace rato," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Light-kun está conduciéndome hacia la locura."

"Bien. Dame mi ropa y pararé."

"No."

Los dos genios tuvieron una competencia de miradas, y L corrió la mirada antes. "Light-kun debe ser un pasa para ahora."

"Lo soy."

Solo entonces, Watari entró con una gigantesca, humeante pizza caliente. L sonrió y lo despachó, luego miró al adolescente de ojos muy abiertos.

"Si Light-kun quiere pizza, tendrá que salir."

Light miró fijamente la comida, sabiendo que iba a desperdiciarse si no la comía. Hizo su decisión.

"Saldré."

Light se dirigió a la escalera y se agarró de la barandilla. Miró hacia atrás y vio a L mirándolo.

 _Pervertido._

Inhalando bruscamente, Light se empujó fuera del agua y rápidamente caminó hacia sus shorts. Cubrió su área privada lo mejor que pudo mientras se acercaba a L.

"Light-kun debe realizar muchos ejercicios de glúteos mayores."

"¡Cierra la maldita boca!"

Light cogió sus pantalones cortos rasgados y las envolvió alrededor de sí mismo lo mejor que pudo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la pizza.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Más tarde, L y Light estaban descansando en la cama. Light estaba completamente flojo y quedándose dormido cuando L habló:

"¿Light-kun?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Puedo llamar a Light-kun _Brillitos Light_?"

Light suspiró.

 **Canciones:**

-Un pequeño mundo (muuuuuy pequeño el mundo eeees *vocecitas de niños irritantes*)

 **Notas de autor original:** …Esa es la manera de L de decir "Tienes un buen culo." X3

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Infancia.

Joooooder, esto es oro PURO.

L se siente avergonzado de su cuerpo ante el perfectamente esculpido de Light xD

Brillitos Light… En inglés era Light Bright, dudé bastante en si traducirlo o no…


	19. Infancia

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XIX** _Infancia._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Un par de días después (después de que Light se recuperase de un episodio de envenenamiento por comida inducido por la pizza), los dos chicos despertaron por un ruido en la Sala de Estar.

"¡Oh Dios, hay un intruso!" susurró Light, acercándose má enganchándose a su brazo. "¿Qué tal si viene aquí con una pistola y es Kira y quiere matarnos y _sé_ que tu flojo trasero no hará nada y seré asesinado y todos pensarán que soy un _debilucho_ y-"

"¡Para de balbucear, Light-kun!" estalló L. Tiró de su brazo de vuelta y alejó a Light fuertemente de un manotazo. "¡Es simplemente Watari! Le pedí que instalara algo que creo será beneficial para la investigación."

"…Oh. Está bien entonces, volveré a dormir."

"No. Ahora que Light-kun está despierto, nos levantaremos y comenzaremos nuestro trabajo temprano," dijo L. Se levantó sin decir nada más, arrastrando a Light tras él.

"¡No seas tan rudo! ¡Mi estomago sigue sensible!"

"Es la culpa propia de Light-kun que sea un glotón y no tenga control de sí mismo."

"Oh, ¡¿ _Yo_ soy un glotón?! ¡Tú inhalas dulces como una aspiradora! ¡Tendrías que mirarte a ti mismo!"

L empujó a Light hacia el otro cuarto y alcanzó a ver a Watari saliendo por la puerta.

"Gracias, Watari. ¿Los alimentaste?" dijo.

"Sí, Ryuuzaki," dijo el anciano hombre antes de salir por completo.

Light se animó ante eso. ¿Alimentar? ¡¿Son conejos?!" preguntó excitadamente, y se precipitó sobre L para ver a los recién llegados…

Peces.

"¿Peces?"

"Peces," confirmó L parado junto a Light para mirar a la nueva pecera.

Light giró y pestañeó mirando a L, boquiabierto.

"Si Light-kun está tratando de imitar a los peces, entonces estoy bastante impresionado. Pero por muy divertido que pueda ser, debo pedirle que pare porque me está irritando," dijo L monótonamente.

"¡Odio a los peces!"

"Light-kun es un mocoso."

El adolescente cruzó sus brazos.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Más tarde ese día, L y Light estaban sentados en el sofá en relativo silencio antes de que el chico de cabello negro hablara:

"¿Light-kun?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Podría Light-kun amablemente cerrar ese sitio pornográfico que está mirando?"

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué porno? ¡Yo no miro porno!" Hizo clic frenéticamente.

L se contuvo de rodar los ojos y enfrentó a su sospechoso. "¿Podría Light-kun contarme más acerca de su infancia?"

Light cerró su laptop y giró su cabeza hacia L. "Claro. ¿Qué quiere saber?"

"¿Qué hizo a Light-kun tener su primera novia?"

El adolescente se sonrojó. "¡No lo sé! No le gusté a las chica hasta que tuve quince o por ahí, por mis frenos y… bueno… Brillitos Light, ¿recuerdas?" dijo rápidamente.

"Ah, sí. Brillitos Light." La comisura de los labios de L se levantó un poco.

"¡Hey, no te rías! ¡Fue traumático! Recuerdo esa vez, cuando tenía ocho… Teníamos que construir un modelo de esqueleto de dinosaurio. Me quedé estancado con el _Stegosaurus_. Ya sabes, el aburrido que solo come plantas. ¿Sabes que me hicieron los otros niños? ¡Tomaron mis lentes y los pusieron dentro de mi dinosaurio así que tuve que romperlo para sacarlos!"

"Y más tarde, cuando tenía once, alguien escribió en el baño _Brillitos Light ama a Juro_. Juro era un chico ridículamente popular que siempre me molestaba. ¡Él se me acercó ese día después de clases y puso goma de mascar en mi cabello! Mi mamá tuvo que cortarlo y quedé casi calvo."

En este punto, Light lucía muy molesto y tocaba su cabello delicadamente.

"Ahora sé de dónde sacó Light-kun su complejo con el cabello," dijo L secamente, girando de vuelta hacia su computadora. "Cuando era pequeño, los demás me llamaban _Panda Puff_ (nido de panda) por mi cabello."

"¡¿Panda Puff?!" repitió Light, bufando.

"Light-kun obtiene diversión de mis traumas de infancia," observó L.

"¡Panda Puff!"

"Causé gran agonía físico a la última persona que me llamó así."

Light cerró la boca.

"Me metí en muchas peleas cuando era joven," reflexionó L, masticando su dedo. "Salí victorioso de la mayoría de ellas."

"Me metí en peleas también," dijo Light, tratando de igualar a L.

"¿Ganó Light-kun las peleas?"

El chico de cabellos castaños cruzó sus piernas. "…Una o dos…"

"El porcentaje de Light-kun de ser Kira bajó a cinco punto siete por ciento," murmuró L, volviendo a su trabajo.

"¡Hey! ¡Puedo ser malo si quiero!" Light supo que era fue una cosa estúpida de decir junto después de que saliera de su boca, pero a L no pareció importarle.

"Light-kun no parece amenazante justo ahora. Sugiero que vaya y alimente a los peces."

Parándose con un bufido, Light caminó alrededor del sofá hacia la pecera y se inclinó sobre ella. Había peces tropicales, variados en color, y todos ellos nadaron frenéticamente cuando Light sostuvo el recipiente de comida sobre el agua.

"Heh… ¿Quieres comeeeeeer?" cantó Light. Movió el recipiente de un lado al otro y miró al pez nadar de lado a lado, siguiéndolo con pánico. "Tendrás que moverte un poco más rápido…"

"Subiendo a diez por ciento."

"¿Qué?"

"Torturar peces es un comportamiento muy Kira."

"¡No lo es!"

"Alimenta los peces."

"¡No!"

"¡Aliméntalos!"

"¡No!"

"¡Maldición, Light-kun!

L se paró y arrebató el recipiente de las manos de Light, pero la tapa se salió con un _pop_. El recipiente se vació completo en el agua y los peces lo engulleron. L rechinó los dientes mientras intentaba hacer algunos ejercicios de respiración profunda.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste, _Panda Puff_! ¡Ahora se van a poner _enormes_!"

Tal vez los peces no fueron una buena idea después de todo.

 **Nota de autor original: ¡Los peces tienen un propósito!** ¡Ya verán por qué los metí en un plazo de un par de capítulos más o menos! Así que no están completamente fuera de lugar, lo juro.

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Cocinando.

Panda Puff me suena bastante tierno xD

Pobre Light, se nota que sufrió de Bullying de pequeño, no es de extrañar que quiera matar a los criminales…

Me encanta ver –más bien leer- a L enojándose.

 **¡Por favor comenten! O enviaré a Panda Puff tras de ustedes.**


	20. Cocinando

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XX** _Cocinando._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

* * *

 **Nota de autor original:** Los peces deberían estar definitivamente muertos a este punto, pero por el propósito de mi historia, son súper-peces xD Ellos solo ganaron peso en su lugar.

* * *

Un par de días después:

"¡Hey, Ryuuzaki!"

L continuó tecleando.

"Ryuuuuuuuu…"

Click. Tecleo. Tecleo.

"¡Hey! ¡ _Panda Puff_!"

"Me arrepiento profundamente de contarle a Light-kun acerca de Panda Puff. ¿Qué pasa?" dijo L, rindiéndose finalmente y cerrando su computadora.

"Quiero cocinarte una comida decente," dijo firmemente Light. "…Pero no puedo hacerlo con la cadena puesta."

L miró hacia el joven bruscamente. "Kira-kun quiere que le saque la cadena."

"¡No! ¡Brillitos Light quiere hacerte la cena!"

"Light-kun alude a la esquizofrenia."

Light dejó salir un gruñido frustrado y se tiró a sí mismo hacia abajo de manera que estaba medio caído del sofá.

L miró a su dramático compañero de cuarto y dedujo que ese adolescente llorica no planeaba ningún asesinato. No por el momento, al menos.

"Bien. Se le dará una hora para que me haga la comida."

"¡Sí!" Light se sentó y estaba por abrazar a L, pero el detective alzó un brazo para impedirlo mientras sacaba la llave de sus bolsillos.

"Light-kun no presionará su cuerpo contra el mío más de lo que es necesario. No deseo oler su excesivamente-rico champú de peonía., ni sentir su-"

"Bien, ¡no tienes que ser un imbécil!" interrumpió Light, masajeando su irritada muñeca una ez que fue liberado.

"¿Qué me servirás?" inquirió L, mirando fijamente a L con enormes ojos.

"¿Te gusta el pescado?"

"Sí. Hazme pescado."

"Sí, _señor_ ," murmuró el adolescente, reverenciándose burlonamente. Fue hacia la cocina con su habitual contorneo confiado y sacó una sartén, precalentada en el horno.

"Ahora necesito un pescado…"

Light tarareó una melodía mientras buscaba una nevera. "¡Aquí está!" Sacó el salmón fresco, el último que tenían.

" _Som-u-where…hmhmhmhm…beyond-u th' sea…_ _" cantó por lo bajo Light, girando alrededor con su presa. "_ _My lover staaahnds-u-_ _"_

 _¡Slap!_

 _El pez cayó._

 _"¡Maldición!" siseó Light, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Su obsesión por la limpieza no le permitiría comer el pescado ahora –con L paseándose con esos_ _inmundos_ _pies todo el tiempo, ¡tendría que haber colonias de gérmenes en el suelo! ¡Y apestaría si simplemente lo tirara! Tenía que deshacerse de él._

 _"¡Será mejor que Light-kun esté preparando el pescado allá! ¡Lo escucho cantar!"_

 _"Ah… ¡Por supuesto, Ryuuzaki! ¡Ya está preparándose!" tartamudeó Light, mientras levantaba el pescado y abría la pequeña ventana de la cocina. "¡Este es el infierno de los peces!"_

 _"¡No lo escucho freírse!"_

 _"¡Lo_ _harás_ _!" respondió Light, botando el arruinado salmón por la ventana._ _Dios los acompañe_ _, pensó._ _Maldición, ¿Qué haré ahora? ¡Él pensará que soy incapaz de cocinar un simple pescado!_

 _Entonces, sus ojos captaron algo._

 _Algo maravilloso_

 _¡La pecera!_

 _Los peces eran enormes desde el frenesí de alimentación que habían tenido hace unos días (los que no habían quedado panza-arriba), y la vista de Light se posó en una particularmente gordo._

 _Era perfecto. Solo tenía que sacar a L del la Sala de Estar y entonces podría prepararse para el asesinato._

 _"¡Ryuuzaki!" llamó Light._

 _"¿Sí?"_

 _"¿Conoces esa pomada para los labios con sabor a fresas que tengo?"_

 _"¿Light tiene una pomada para los labios con sabor a fresas?" preguntó excitado L._

 _Pescó el anzuelo._ _"Sí, ¿crees que podrías alcanzármelo? Es para estrenarlo…"_

 _"¿Dónde está?"_

 _"…En mi cajón del baño. ¡Gracias!"_ _Ese estúpido bastardo cree que va a usar mi pomada para los labios. Oh bueno… ¡Hora de la pesca del día!_

 _Light tomó un gran recipiente de la mesada e inmediatamente fue hacia la pecera._ _¡Ahí estás!_ _Pensó excitadamente mientras veía al pez amarillo._

 _"¡El producto para labios de Light-kun no ha aparecido ante mí!"_

 _"¡Sigue buscandooooo!"_

 _Light hundió el recipiente en la pecera y, sorprendentemente, capturó el pez._

 _¡Justo como lo planeé!_ _Corrió de vuelta hacia la cocina._ _¡Este mamón es pesado!_

 _"¡Light-kun es un mentiroso compulsivo!" proclamó L desde el otro cuarto, pisoteando hacia el sofá._

 _"¡Tú simplemente no pudiste encontrarlo! ¡Perdón!"_

 _"¡Vuelve a tu trabajo! ¡Y no huelo nada cocinándose allí adentro!"_

 _Alguien está irascible hoy._

…Ahora Light estaba enfrentando otro dilema: Matar el pez.

 _¿Realmente puedo matarlo?_ Pensó, ansioso. Bajó la vista hacia el pez nadando por el recipiente. _¡Tengo qué!_

Light tomó una tabla de cortar. Entonces miró hacia abajo e intentó pensar en una manera de conseguir sacar al pez del recipiente.

No llegando a nada, metió la mano y contuvo las lágrimas cuando el cuerpo viscoso del pez se agitó contra ella.

"De ninguna manera," susurró, sacando su mano del recipiente. "Es desagradable."

"¿Light-kun me está hablando a mi?"

"¡No!"

Light miró a su alrededor frenéticamente y, tomando una gran respiración, tomó un cuchillo.

L frunció el ceño y miró por sobre su computadora cuando escuchó un grito ahogado proveniente de la cocina. "¿Está Light-kun teniendo problemas?" preguntó.

"Ummm… _¡Ah!_ ¡No, no! ¡Lo tengo! _¡Lo tengo!_ "

El mayor consideró ir hacia la cocina, pero entonces decidió dejar a Light con sus numeritos. En su lugar, abrió una página web acerca de cuidado de peces.

Light era un genio, después de todo; él podría manejarlo.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"Este es un buen pescado, Light-kun" dijo L. Sonrió al chico de ojos ambar y tomó un sorbo de su sopa de miso. "Light-kun es un muy buen cocinero."

"Gracias. Es la receta de mi madre." Dijo Light con un rubor.

"¿Por qué Light-kun no está comiendo nada del pescado?"

"¡Más para ti!" soltó Light rápidamente. Rió nerviosamente y su ojo se crispó un poco.

"Si no estuviese seguro de que no hay sustancias venenosas en la comida…" L se fue callando y comió un poco más del pescado. "… _Y_ está el hecho de que Light-kun ha estado particularmente imbécil últimamente."

Light solo suspiró, pero brincó cuando el celular de L sonó.

"¿Sí?" contestó L el teléfono, alzando un ceja ante el salto del Light.

Light miró como la expresión de L se volvía más confusa de lo que jamás hubiese visto.

"Ah… ¿Qué, Watari?"

 _Oh no._

"¿Un _pescado_? ¿Un salmón?" preguntó L, bajando la vista hacia su plato. Dejó caer su tenedor. "¿ _Nuestro_ pez?"

Light se paró y comenzó a colarse en la cocina.

"Gracias, Watari." Colgó L. "¡Light-kun!" gritó, yendo tras Light.

"… ¿Sí?"

"¿Light-kun lanzó un _pescado_ por la ventana?"

"¡No quería que todo el lugar oliese mal!"

"¿Sabe Light-kun qué tipo de daño puede hacer un pez cuando se deja caer desde diez pisos de altura?"

"…No."

"Puede caer por el _techo solar_ de una persona, Light-kun. Afortunadamente, era un aparcamiento de autos y podemos pagar por el daño." L caminó unos pasos cerca del joven y Light se encogió en respuesta. " _Idiota_. Límpialo."

"¡Sí, Ryuuzaki!"

"Piensa antes de actuar."

"¡Sí, Ryuuzaki!"

"Espero un pastel antes de una hora como compensación por el impacto que este incidente con el pescado me ha hecho pasar."

"¡Inmediatamente!"

 _DNDNDNDN_

Más tarde, mientras L mascaba felizmente su pastel lleno de fresas, miró como Light alimentaba a los peces con mucha más gentileza de la que había usado antes. Miró a los peces nadar, el rojo, el azul, el verdes y el amarillo-

Amarillo.

¿Dónde estaba el amarillo gigante?

Naturalmente, L había memorizado a cada uno de los once peces en la pecera, y él había recordaba _distintivamente_ un gigante amarillo. ¡No podía haberlo perdido! Estaba ahí esa mañana.

L levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Light. Eran ojos culpables si los miraba. L no era el mejor detective del mundo por nada.

"¡Asesino de peces!"

Light se dio la vuelta. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Light-kun _descuartizó_ al pez amarillo!" exclamó L, parándose.

"¡No lo hice!"

"¡Pues no le habrán crecido alas y volado!"

Light mordió su labio mientras los ojos de L agujereaban los suyos. Se doblegó ante el intenso escrutinio.

"¡Bien! ¡Lo maté! ¡ _Maté al pez_! ¡Tú me estabas presionando a hacerte una cena, y dejé caer al otro y lo tiré por la ventana para que no pudieras saberlo! Tenía sangre… ¡de un _inocente_ en mis manos! ¡Lo admito!"

"Light-kun."

"Light-kun."

"¡Nunca sobreviviré abajo!"

" _¡Cállate!_ "

Light cerró la boca y sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes. "Oh…"

"El porcentaje de Light-kun de ser Kira ha aumentado a un doce por ciento."

El adolescente levantó la mirada, enojado. "¡¿Qué?! Me sentí mal-"

"Si Light-kun es tan barbárico ante el hecho de matar un pez, entonces matar una persona sería ciertamente muy fácil para él. La descompostura de Light-kun es solo otra de sus pantallas inútiles."

"…Oh."

"Light-kun cometió un asesinato de primer grado de pez y me alimentó con la víctima," soltó L, caminando por el costado de Light y yendo al baño a cepillarse los dientes. "Estoy altamente ofendido."

Light hizo un mohín.

L envió un email más tarde mientras Light dormía.

 _DNDNDNDN_

En Inglaterra, Mello le mostraba a Matt y Near el video de seguridad de Light llorando mientras cortaba un pez.

Era el mejor material de chantaje jamás hecho.

* * *

 _Hice varios cambios en algunas oraciones porque si las traducía directamente al español no tendrían sentido, como por ejemplo "Pescó el anzuelo"_

 _¿Saben? Últimamente la "taza" de comentarios ha bajado, ¿es que les aburre la historia? :ccccc_

 _Dejando de lado eso… ¡Llegamos al capítulo 20! ¡Woooho! (?_

 **¿Qué mierda está cantando Light esta vez?** Beyond The Sea, de Bobby Darin. Busquen en YouTube, la reconocerán ;)

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O Light te lanzará por la ventana!**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Bicicleteando.


	21. Bicicleteando

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXI** _Bicicleteando._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

L bajó la mirada hacia Light, quien estaba despatarrado dramáticamente junto a él en el sofá. Después del incidente con el pez el día anterior, el adolescente no había dicho mucho, y normalmente L debería estar disfrutando eso.

Normalmente. Pero, por más que L odiara admitirlo… ese nuevo tipo de silencio rencoroso estaba deprimiéndolo.

"Light-kun."

"¿Hmm?"

"¡Habla!"

"… ¿Woof?"

"Buen chico," dijo L, jugando junto con el sarcasmo de Light. Se acercó y revolvió el cabello de Light.

Silencio.

Light se sentó y se desplazó de manera que quedó cara a cara con L. "¿Desde cuándo me dices que hable? Pensé que estabas enfadado por el asesinato del pez."

" _Estoy_ enojado por la violenta matanza del pez de Light-kun. Pero los pucheros deben parar."

Más silencio.

"Bueno, hablaré más, entonces. Hmmmm… Estoy aburrido otra vez. Estoy _aburrido_ , Ryuuzaki. Booo-"

"¿Qué le gustaría hacer a Light-kun?" preguntó L irritado. _Tal vez no debería haberle pedido que hablara otra vez._

"Me gusta... bailar y comer y… leer… y-"

L dejó caer su cabeza y exhaló lentamente. "Algo que podamos hacer _juntos_ , Light-kun," aclaró.

"¡Bueno, dije bailar!" contraatacó Light. "¡Eres tan condescendiente!"

"¡No bailaré!"

"¡Eso es porque eres un aburrido!"

"¡Light-kun! ¡L resuleve complots internacionales de asesinato! ¡L detienen actividades mafiosas! ¡L lleva a criminales como Kira ante la justicia! ¡ _L no baila_!

Light miró fijamente a L, desconcertado ante la repentina voz que el detective había empleado.

Entonces cruzó sus brazos.

"Bueno, ¡nunca te _pedí_ que lo hicieras, panda puff!"

Hubo una tensa tranquilidad después de eso, en la cual Light eventualmente pensó en algo que podrían hacer.

"Me gusta montar en bicicleta."

L pasó una mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos. "Light-kun," dijo, "L no monta bicicletas."

 _DNDNDNDN_

Un par de horas después, el par había sido dejado en el parque más cercano con dos bicicletas, dos casos, un poco de engranaje extra para L, y un kit de primeros auxilios.

L observó con desaliento como Watari se iba, luego giró para ver como Light se ponía su casco rosa y blanco.

"Espero que mi sacrificio apacigüe a Light-kun," dijo L, mientras se inclinaba para levantar su propio casco. "Mi experiencia con bicicletas es embarazosamente limitada."

"Saca la cadena," demandó Light, levantando su brazo expectante.

"¡No me ordenes!" espetó L, sacando la cadena, no obstante. "Confío en que Light-kun se quedará en mi rango de visión y no irá en picada lejos de mi."

"¡No voy en picada! ¡No soy un _avión_!"

Con eso, Light desabotonó sus pantalones de chándal para revelar un muy pequeños (y muy apretado) short atlético de color celeste.

"¡¿Qué son _esos_?!" exclamó L, ojos saliendo de sus orbitas. Su casco resbalándose de sus manos.

"Mi short. ¿Nunca me lo has visto puesto?" respondió Light con altivez, dándose la vuelta y dándole a su propio trasero un pequeño golpe. "Mira esto. ¿Lo ves? Este _perfecto culo_ es el resultado de-"

"¡Lo vi cuando Light-kun estaba nadando!" evitó L, y tomó nuevamente su casco. "¡Por favor no desfiles en frente de mi cara!"

Light ignor agitó su casco. "¿Tenemos que vestir estos?" gimoteó.

"Sí."

El chico de cabello castaño miró como L sacaba todo su engranaje: un casco, guantes, rodilleras, codilleras.

"Parece que mi cabeza es muy grande para este casco, Light-kun. Vamos a tener que llamar-"

"¡Lo tienes al revés, _genio_!"

Light dio un paso adelante y puso el casco a L correctamente, sonriendo un poco cuando pequeños mechones de cabello negro se atascaron fuera de las aberturas del mismo. Ajustó la correa y la cerró bajo la barbilla de L sin mirar.

Mala idea.

"¡Aah! ¡Light-kun! ¡Mi piel! ¡ _Mi piel está atrapada_! ¡Desabróchalo! ¡Duele! ¡Desabróchalo!" gritó L, y sus ojos se aguaron mientras Light a toda prisa desabrochaba el casco. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se formó en la parte inferior de la barbilla de L.

"¡Estás _sangrando_!" lloró Light, giró y se cubrió la boca, encorvándose. "¡Tápalo! ¡Tápalo!"

"¡Duele!" L se puso de rodillas y hurgó en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Los dos atrajeron algo de atención de parte de los visitantes del parque, y la gente se alejó de ellos con cautela.

"¡Desinféctalo!"

"¡Eso intento!"

"¡Los gérmenes se van a meter en eso!"

"¡Ayúdame a encontrar una bandita!"

"¡No puedo ver _sangre_!"

L eventualmente encontró la bandita entre los distintos analgésicos de alta resistencia y férulas, y lo puso en la barbilla rápidamente.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Lo hice. Date la vuelta. ¡Light-kun es _completamente_ desconfiable cuando de una situación de emergencia se trata!" dijo L. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cuidadosamente abrochó el casco.

"… ¿Podemos irnos ahora?" preguntó Light agitadamente, luciendo un poco pálido.

"Sí. Pero antes debo confesarle algo a Light-kun."

"¿Qué?"

"Solo anduve en bicicleta una vez."

"…"

"¡Light-kun parará de imitar a un pez y me ayudará!"

"De acuerdo."

El adolescente se subió a su propia bicicleta y miró a L. "Siéntate."

"No soy un perro." L se sentó en su bicicleta.

"Sí lo eres. Ahora pedalea." Light pedaleó y dio vueltas alrededor de L lentamente.

"No lo soy… Esto no es tan difícil," murmuró L, manteniendo el balance relativamente rápido.

"Solo no te vuelvas demasiado arrogante al respecto," advirtió Light, dirigiéndose fuera de la ruta.

"¡Espera, Light-kun!"

" _¡Daaaaisy, Daaaaisy! Give-u meee youuuur answerrrr duuu. I_ _'m half-u crrazy… hmhmhmhm…"_

 _"¡Light-kun me está dejando!"_

"… _It-u won't be a sty-u-lish marriage…"_

 _"¡Light-kun! ¡Nos acercamos a una colina bastante intimidante!"_

"… _I can't-a afford a carriag-u…"_

 _¡Brillitos Light! ¡¿Dónde están los descansos?!"_

"… _¡_ _on-u a bicycle built-a for twooooo!"_

 _"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

 _Light pegó un brinco cuando vio un borrón volar junto a él a su derecha. "¡¿Ryuuzaki?!"_

 _"¡Liiiiiiiiight-kuuuuuun! ¡Quinceeeeee por cieeeeeen-"_

 _Crash._

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _"Ryuuzaki, ¿está mejor tu rodilla?"_

 _L fulminó a Light._

 _"¡Lo siento! ¡Por vigesimal vez, de verdad lo siento! Aquí…"_

 _Light contuvo sus nauseas y echó un vistazo de cerca a la rodilla cubierta por una gasa de L. La rodillera había sido arrancada cuando L se había estrellado contra un árbol, y ahora su piel estaba sangrando a través de las gasas._

 _"Tengo que cambiarlas," refunfuñó L._

 _"Yo lo haré." Light cambió las gasas gentilmente, y la mirada preocupada en su cara fue casi suficiente para hacer perder a L su expresión agria._

 _"¡El cantico de Light-kun hizo que me lesionara!"_

 _"¡Pensé que tenías control sobre la bicicleta!"_

 _L suspiró y empujó lejos a Light una vez que el otro había terminado con las gasas. "Llamé a Watari."_

 _"Oh. ¿Nos vamos, entonces?"_

 _"No. Nos está trayendo algo que hará esta expedición más fácil y menos dolorosa para mí."_

 _DNDNDNDN_

Una bicicleta doble.

"¡Buena idea, Ryuuzaki!"

L asintió y despachó a Watari. "Light-kun estará en el frente de la bicicleta."

Light se posó a sí mismo en el asiento y se giró, esperando por L. El detective se acercó cojeando y se ubicó detrás de él.

"¡Pedalea en tres! ¡Uno, dos tres!"

Salieron.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"¡Este short está irritando mi culo, Ryuuzaki! ¿Podríamos detenernos por un segundo?"

"¡No! ¡Ya hemos establecido una dinámica!"

"¡Pero es molesto!"

"¡Es la propia culpa de Light-kun haber vestido esa ridícula y provocativa prenda!"

"… ¿Provocativa?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿A quien provoca?"

"¡A todos! ¡Ahora cállate!"

 _DNDNDNDN_

"… _Mis malteadas traen a todos los chicos a la barra_ …"

"… _L… es por la forma en que me ves a mi…_ " L apretó sus dientes ante eso.

"… _Myyy heart-u wiruuu go ooooon…"_

 _"…My humps-u, my hum-"_

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _"¿Es Light-kun usualmente amable con los animales?"_

 _"¡Sí!"_

 _"¿A Light-un le gustan los ositos de felpa?"_

 _"Sí."_

 _"¿Cuál es el color favorito de Light-kun?"_

 _"Azul. Por eso mi short."_

 _"¿Cuál es el instrumento favorito de Light-kun?"_

 _"El arpa. ¿Por-"_

 _"¿Encuentra Light-kun las torres o las pelotas de playa más atractivas?"_

 _"Tor- Espera, ¿Qué?"_

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?"_

 _"Sí."_

 _"Me sorprende. ¿Cuál es tu juego favorito?"_

 _"Ajedrez. ¿Te gustaría jugar alguna vez?"_

 _"Prepárate para perder. ¿Animal favorito, panda puff?"_

 _"Nunca perdí un juego. Me gustan los puercoespines."_

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _Eventualmente, agotaron todos los temas de conversación y continuaron andando en un confortable silencio. Estaban yendo juntos, el son estaba brillando, el viento golpeaba en sus rostros…_

 _"¡Hey!"_

 _L frunció el ceño y miró molesto tras de él._

 _"¡Hey, mira a esos dos!"_

 _¡Estamos siendo acosados!_ _Pensó L enfadado. Miró al distraído Light frente a él y tomó los mangos con más fuerza._ _Light-kun será esencialmente inútil si somos provocados físicamente… Será mejor que se callen._

 _"¡Mira a ese con el short!" Riendo._

 _Eso es exagerado._

L paró la bicileta.

Light parpadeó confundido mirando hacia atrás. "¿Ryuuzaki?"

"Solo un minuto, Light-kun. Vuelvo enseguida."

L miró a su alrededor y vio que los agresores estaban sentados tras un árbol. Eras dos chicos de la edad de Light.

"Uh-oh, chicos, ¡parece que estamos en un problemas!" dijo uno de ellos arrastrando las palabras cuando vio a L acercarse cojeando hacia ellos, sacándose uno de sus guantes en el camino.

Light, sin la menor idea de porqué L había desaparecido súbitamente tras un árbol, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una goma de mascar. Comenzaba a mascar cuando abruptamente escuchó unos ruidos.

"¡Lo siento!"

"¡Ow! ¡Ow, para por favor! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Hey, amigo! ¡Hey, tú no puemmph-"

 _Debe conocerlos o algo_ , meditó Light, concentrado en hacer un globo de chicle. _¡Maldita goma de mascar!_

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Para!"

"¡No quisimos decir eso!"

"¡Para! ¡Mmmmmph! ¡Mmmph!"

 _¡Este es el chicle barato! ¡No puedo creer que tengo esta cosa sin valor! Y ni siquiera es libre de azúcar. ¡Puedo sentir el azúcar metiéndose entre mis dientes! Supongo que puedo dárselo a Ryuuzaki…_

"¡Me rindo!"

"¡Lo lamentamos!"

"¡Mmmmmph!"

Light escupió el chicle mientras L salía de detrás de los arboles.

"¿Viste a alguien concido, Ryuuzaki?"

L asintió y volvió a subirse a la bicicleta. "Light-kun, volvamos."

"De acuerdo."

 _DNDNDNDN_

Más tarde, Light inició otra ola de limpieza y comenzó a ordenar todos los equipos de bicicleta de L. Levantó la vista hacia L desde donde estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

"¿Ryuuzaki?"

"¿Hmm?" dijo L a través de su boca llena de pastel.

"Perdiste un guante. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Está… ah, _es difícil de decir_ , Light-kun."

"Eres tan olvidadizo."

* * *

L es bastante sobreprotector xD

Sobre lo de las torres o las pelotas de playa… Fue bastante sutil de parte de L, ¿no creen?

Ah, por si se lo preguntaban, el guante lo metió en la boca de uno de los tipos Xdddd

Comienza a notarse el amor, ¿no? (?

 **¿Qué mierda está cantando Light esta vez?**

\- Daisy Bell (A Bicycle Built For Two)

\- Milkshake, by Kelis (búsquenla, imaginarla con la voz de Light no tiene precio)

\- L.O.V.E, por Nat King Cole (esta deben conocerla xD)

\- My Heart Will Go On, por Celine Dion (Sí.)

\- My Humps, por Black Eyed Peas (maaajá, majá, majá, majá)

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O L irá tras de ustedes con su guante de bicicleta!**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Colecciones.


	22. Colecciones

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXII** _Colecciones._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

L estaba masticando perezosamente algunos ositos de goma cuando sintió sus ojos comenzar a cerrarse. Bostezó enormemente, ignorando los comentarios de Light acerca de cubrir su "asquerosa" boca, y sintió sus ojos deslizarse hasta cerrarse…

Había estado dormido por al menos veinte minutos cuando Light comenzó a molestarte.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. Despierta, quiero hablar."

En el estado de semi-consciencia de L, la voz de Light parecía lejana y poco clara…

"¡Ves, por esto es por lo que deberías dormir en la noche en lugar de _mirarme_!"

L se escuchó a sí mismo gruñir algo en respuesta. "Light-kun es desagradable…"

"¡Despierta de una maldita vez!"

El detective abrió los ojos y fue bienvenido con la cara de Light a un pelo de la suya.

"Light-kun removerá su rostro del área cercana a la mía."

El adolescente retrocedió y tapó su nariz. "¡Cepíllate los dientes!" dijo, sentándose en su lugar nuevamente. Tomó un par de mantas que estaban esparcidas a su alrededor y las envolvió en torno a sí mismo de manera que tan solo su cabeza sobresalía. Se seguía acomodando cuando L le dio una palmadita en el hombro cubierto.

"Light-kun necesita parar de acomodar su nido. Distrae."

"No soy un pájaro. Además, tú solo estás sentado ahí, ¿así que de qué podría _eventualmente_ distraerte?"

"Kira-kun está molestándome."

Light simplemente sacó la lengua y el silencio reinó por un momento. L seguía comiendo sus aperitivos y bostezando.

Entonces, súbitamente, el más joven miró con grandes ojos caramelo y una mano expectantemente surgió de las mantas.

L frunció el ceño. "No soy un lector de palmas, Light-kun."

Light resopló. "No, quiero un osito," aclaró.

"Light-kun _no_ es bienvenido a mis caramelos." L atrajo el envoltorio más hacia él.

"¿Solo uno?"

"No."

"¿Por faaaaavor?"

"No."

"¡Bien!" espetó Light, cruzando sus brazos bajo las mantas.

"El lenguaje corporal de Light-kun es pésimo."

"¡No, no lo es!"

"Sí, lo es.

"¡Solo dame uno!" dijo Light, saltando súbitamente y tratando de alcanzar la bolsa de L. Trató de cubrir la cara de L con una de sus mantas, pero falló.

"¡Light-kun está sofocándome!" gritó L. "Tres por-"

"¡Dame un oso!"

"¡Espero que Light-kun no me fuerce a hacerle daño!" L trató de espantar a Light, pero su compañero no quiso saber nada de eso.

"¡Estoy _famélico_! ¡Solo dame uno!" Light se las arregló para escabullir su mano dentro del envoltorio y sintió las gomitas rozas las yemas de sus dedos.

"¡Será mejor que Light-kun remueva sus manos!"

"¡Te crees que puede controlar todo!"

"¡Light-kun es un ego-maníaco!"

"¡Eres un paranoico!"

"¡Al menos no soy un obsesivo!"

"¡Podrías simplemen-" gritó Light, y logró cerrar la mano alrededor de dos de los ositos antes de que el pie de L impactara contra su pecho.

" _¡Oof!_ "

El adolescente fue impulsado hacía atrás y golpeó contra el suelo, pero en su mano derecha tenía su trofeo. Miró hacia abajo para ver dos ositos medio-aplastados en su mano.

"Lastima. Arruiné al capullo de Light-kun."

Light ignoró su comentario. "¡Quería los rojos!" se quejó.

Evidentemente, L estaba a punto de responder cuando su teléfono sonó. "Estate tranquilo, Light-kun… Hola, Watari."

Light puso a regañadientes el caramelo en su boca, frunciendo el ceño una vez que el sabor golpeó sus papilas gustativas. _¡Odio las naranjas! Pero me gusta cabrear a Ryuuzaki. No tiene que ser tan rudo, aunque…_

"¿Mis sombreros? ¿Por qué los tienes?"

Light se animó. _¿Sombreros? ¿Tiene sombreros?_ Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre acuclillado e intentó imaginarlo con una boina puesta.

 _L no puede ponerse un sombrero._

"Muy bien. Tráelos aquí." L cerró con un golpe su teléfono, luciendo muy indignado, y metió otro caramelo en su boca.

"¿Sombreros, Ryuuzaki?"

L suspiró. "Sí, bueno… Mello trajo a Japón una colección de sombreros que yo tenía cuando era más joven porque estaban ocupando espacio en su armario. Él los dejó con Watari, pero Watari ya no los quiere en su habitación.

"¡¿Colección de sombreros?!" preguntó Light, bufando ruidosamente. "Tu coleccionabas-"

"Tranquilízate."

"Sabes, solía tener una colección de estampillas," musitó Light, todavía riéndose de L.

"¿Solías?" preguntó L mientras desbloqueaba la cadena para así poder lidiar con Watari en privado.

La sonrisa de Light se desvaneció. "Sí. La llevé a la escuela para mostrarla y contar sobre ella una vez y los otros niños la despedazaron."

"Que desafortunado." L comió otro osito de goma para ocultar su sonrisa.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

L se paró y miró a Light. "Quédate ahí." Cerró la cadena alrededor de la pata del sillón y caminó lejos.

"¡Dime si quieres que de vueltitas, también!" gritó Light mientras L iba hacia la puerta y respondía.

"Hola Watari."

"Aquí, Ryuuzaki."

El hombre de cabello negro frunció el ceño cuando Watari le hizo sostener una gran caja de utilería.

"…Gracias."

Mientras tanto, Light se arrastraba hasta la punta del sofá y alcanzaba el envoltorio de L para tomar unos ositos de goma rojos. No notó a L cernirse sobre él hasta que se giró.

"¡Oh, Ryuuzaki! Solo tomé-"

Entonces miró a la cabeza de L.

"-uno."

Un sombrero de copa.

"Watari no pudo meterlo en la caja, así que pensó que sería practico ponerlo en mi cabeza. Es perfectamente lógico," fue la única explicación que vino de L.

Light se paró y miró el sombrero, pestañeando.

L le devolvió la mirada.

Light sonrió malicioso. "Realmente estás _puttin_ _' on the Ritz_ (N/T es una referencia a una canción del 80, una manera de decir que está "vestido de lujo") con eso, ¿no es así, Ryuuzaki?"

La mirada de furia en los ojos de L valió la patada en la espinilla que recibió Light.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"Ooow."

"Light-kun debería saber que no debe provocarme."

"¡Trae algo de hielo!"

"No."

L ignoró los quejidos de Light mientras revolvía entre sus viejos sombreros. Encontró uno plumoso y violeta y lo puso en la cabeza de Light para distraerlo mientras volvía a poner la cadena.

"¡Hey!" se quejó el joven, pero no le dio importancia al sombrero. Miró a L revolver entre sus sombreros y frunció el ceño cuando el investigador apresuradamente puso uno bajo su pie.

"¿Qué era eso?"

"Nada."

"No, ¡déjame verlo!" demandó Light mientras se inclinaba hacia L. Trató de mover la pierna de L, pero el detective no se movió de su encaramada posición.

"¡Light-kun está siendo muy agresivo!"

"¡Quiero verlo!" dijo Light, inclinándose un poco más.

La pluma violeta en el gorro de Light golpeó la nariz de L y por más que intentó combatirlo, L se retorció en respuesta a la cosquilla y el sombrero fue sacado de debajo de él.

"¡Lo tengo!" proclamó Light, alzando su trofeo.

"¡Maldición, Light-kun!"

"¡¿Un sombrero de panda!?"

En efecto, era un sombrero de panda. Tenía dos lazos peludos para poder engancharse debajo de la barbilla, orejas grandes blancas y negras, y dos enormes ojos de plástico similares a los de L.

…Si tan solo tuviese un poco de pelaje negro encima.

"¡Póntelo!"

Esperando ese ataque, L elevó un brazo y bloqueó exitosamente a Light de poner el sombrero en su cabeza. Los dos pelearon por un rato, y eventualmente Light inmovilizó a L bajo suyo, puso el sombrero en su cabeza, y lo ató cuidadosamente bajo la barbilla de L.

Jadeando, Light se sentó nuevamente y reacomodó el sombrero purpura que estaba vistiendo. L se sentó lentamente, contemplando. Su cabello pegado alrededor de su cara en una melena negra.

"¡Luces bien, panda puff!"

Sin una palabra, L cogió su dulce y metió un puñado en su boca. Light, divertido, se inclinó hacia delante y miró a través del resto de la colección.

Había un sombrero de cada clase en la caja: formales, de disfraz, casuales… Light encontró una gorra azul y rápidamente la metió bajo su muslo.

 _¡Combina con mi short perfectamente!_

L exhaló audiblemente y miró a través de los sombreros por sí mismo, tratando de encontrar algún otro para Light.

 _¿Sombrero de calabaza? No…_ pensó.

Volvió la mirada y vio a Light acariciando un sombrero con orejas de gato y cantando en voz baja.

"… _where-u fashion-a sits…_ "

 _¿Un sombrero de playa?_ _No…_

Entonces lo encontró.

"… _puttin' on-a za ritsu…_ "

Rápidamente, L sacó el sombrero violeta de la cabeza de su sospechoso y lo reemplazó con un sombrero amarillo con una gran bombilla de felpa en la parte superior del mismo.

"Brillitos Light."

Light saltó y alcanzó para tocar su nuevo accesorio. "Explotando mi trauma de la infancia otra vez, tú imbécil."

" _No_ me llames-"

Pero los dos detuvieron su discusión recién formada cuando escucharon que alguien abría la puerta y entraba. L puso una mano en el hombro de Light y se paró, listo para defenderse de cualquier atacante…

Soichiro.

"¡Ah, Yagami-san!" tartamudeó L, removiendo rápidamente su mano de encima de Light.

"Hola, padre."

El mayor parpadeó hacia la dos. "¿Jugando a los disfraces, chicos?" preguntó con vos apagada.

"¡No!" dijo Light, sacándose el sombrero de bombilla. "L tiene una colección de sombreros."

L apretó sus dientes y trató desesperadamente sacarse el sombrero de panda. "Light-kun debe ser un experto en _nudos_ ," dijo L escuetamente, fulminando a Light.

"Te ayudo." El adolescente se paró, tratando de pelear contra un rubor ante la mirada penetrante de su padre, y desató el sombrero con facilidad. Cuando L lo sacó, su cabello estaba aplastado, mechones yendo en dirección contraria al que usualmente iban.

"Bueno," dijo Soichiro, aclarando su garganta, "mañana es el cumpleaños de Matsuda, y vamos a hacerle una fiesta. Queremos que ustedes dos se nos unan."

"Estaremos allí," dijo Light. L asintió quedamente.

"Bien. Bueno… traten de no hacer mucho desastre, ustedes dos." Con una última mirada incomoda, Soichiro se fue.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, L y Light soltaron:

"¡Lucí como un idiota en frente de mi padre por ese ridículo sombrero de bombilla!"

"¡Light-kun ha socavado mi fiabilidad como investigador líder al _forzarme_ a vestir un _sombrero de panda_!"

"¡No quiero ir a la fiesta!"

"¡Yo tampoco!"

"¡Creo que Matsuda es extremadamente irritante!"

"¡Yo también!"

"¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?!"

"¡No lo sé!"

Ambos se hundieron a sí mismos en cada punta del sofá y miraron a varios objetos inanimados por un rato.

Después de un rato, L tomó sus ositos de goma y las sostuvo cerca de Light.

"¿Quieres un osito?"

"…Supongo."

* * *

Este capítulo, para mí, es un tanto aburrido. Pero no se preocupen, que con el siguiente empieza lo bueno ;D

Mato por una imagen de L con un sombrero de panda xD

¿Quién no ha peleado por ositos de goma?

 **¿Qué mierda está cantando Light esta vez?**

-Puttin' On The Ritz, por Fred Astaire.

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O L no les dará ninguna de sus gomitas!**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Fiesta.


	23. Fiesta

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXIII** _Fiesta._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"No tengo deseo de atender este evento social."

"Bueno, tenemos que ir. Mi padre estará enojado si no nos mostramos, así que toma el regalo."

L se rascó la cabeza y parpadeó hacia Light, quien estaba frenético alrededor del cuarto. "¿Regalo?" preguntó.

"¡Sí, el regalo!" ladró Light, ajustando su remera. "¡Tómalo!"

"No sé donde está."

"¡Sí, lo sabes! ¡Tú debías envolverlo!"

L elevó un pie para rascarse la cabeza con él. "¿Envolverlo?"

"¡¿Podrías _despertar_?!"

Antes de que L lo supiese, la mano de Light estaba volando directo a su trasero en un intento de llamar su atención. Él aceptó el golpe con un gruñido y fulminó con la mirada al adolescente en respuesta. "Light-kun está-"

"¡Cállate! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus tontos discursos!"

"-muy alterado."

"¡Eso es porque vamos a llegar _tarde_! ¡¿Sabes que tan _grosero_ es eso? ¿Sabes lo que es _elegancia_? ...Y tú estás todo despeinado, ¡arregla tu cabello!" Con eso, Light comenzó a revolver cosas en el lado del armario de L en busca de la caja de jabón de regalo que ellos habían pedido a Watari que recogiera para Matsuda.

L suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello, y rápidamente lo aplastó tratando de hacerlo lucir mejor. "Light-kun nunca me dijo que envolviese un regalo," murmuró.

"Te lo he dicho cuatro veces," dijo Light mientras empujaba fuera el jabón. "Tendremos que simplemente dejarlo desenvuelto." Se dio la vuelta y resopló al ver el cabello L. "Se ve incluso más esponjoso que antes."

"Light-kun, ¿podemos terminar con esto?"

"…Bien. Vamos."

 _DNDNDNDN_

Cuando bajaron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de trabajo, no había nadie presente.

"Oh, esto es genial," masculló Light. "Estamos-"

" _¡Sorpresa!_ "

Light gritó y arrojó el jabón cuando el confeti fue arrojado en la cara de L y la suya. L apretó los puños por reflejo y se tensó cuando la luz Light se encogió detrás de él.

Feliz cumpleaños… ¿Ryuuzaki?" dijo Aizawa, emergiendo de tras de un escritorio con Soichiro. "Pensamos que eras Matsuda."

"Estabamos seguros de que ustedes dos no llegarían a tiempo," aclaró Soichiro. Se agachó y recogió el jabón del suelo y entonces comenzó a sacar el confeti de la cara de Light.

"¡Para, papá!"

"Él ya está viniendo," dijo Watari desde donde estaba posicionado al otro lado del cuarto. Ide estaba sentado junto a él silenciosamente.

"Escóndanse," ordenó Soichiro, y el equipo se dirigió nuevamente a su posición, dejando a Light y L ir detrás del sofá. En el camino, Light agarró un sombrero de fiesta de la mesa.

L se sentó en su forma habitual y Light se arrodilló al lado de él.

"Ponte el sombrero."

"Light-kun tiene un fetiche con los sombreros."

"¡Tú eres el que los colecciona!"

L tomó el sombrero y lo puso tras él. "No lo quiero."

"Pero Ryuuaki…"

Cansado del lloriqueo de Light, L recogió el sombrero, condujo una rodilla al pecho de su sospechoso, y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo.

"¿Ryuuzaki?"

L puso el sombrero en Light, poniendo la cuerda de plástico contra la barbilla de Light con fuerza innecesaria. "Light-kun se silenciará a sí mismo," susurró L.

"Sí, Ryuuzaki."

"Light-kun no me molestará acerca del sombrero."

"Ciertamente no, Ryuuzaki."

"Light-kun no me llamará _panda puff_ en frente de la fuerza de seguridad."

"Ni siquiera _soñaré_ con eso, Ryuuzaki."

Establecida la dominancia, L se levantó de encima del joven y dejó a Light sentarse.

La puerta se abrió. Escucharon la risa nerviosa marca-Matsuda.

"Oh no, ¿teníamos que encontrarnos en algún otro lado? ¡El jefe va a matarme!"

"¡Sorpresa!"

Light se paró al tiempo que los otros, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, y le se impulsó a sí mismo hacia arriba lentamente con un gruñido.

Matsuda saltó y tropezó en el confeti, cayendo pesadamente en su trasero. L metió las manos en los bolsillos y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Matsuda es extremadamente torpe," dijo L.

"No seas grosero, Ryuuzaki," siseó Light.

"Tranquilo, Light-kun."

Soichiro se acercó y ayudó a Matsuda a levantarse. "Feliz cumpleaños, Matsuda," dijo el mayor de los Yagami.

"Es… ¡Oh! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!" tartamudeó Matsuda, soltando una risita y rascando su nuca. Llevó la vista hacia L y Light. "Ryuuzaki, ¿viniste a mi fiesta? Ah… ¡Te lo agradezco! ¡Gracias!"

"Matsuda-san es un valioso miembro del equipo," dijo L monótonamente. "Él ha hecho mucho descubrimiento influénciales concernientes con el caso Kira por lo que es vital que dediquemos nuestro tiempo de investigación en lanzarle confeti."

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras todos excepto Matsuda notaban el sarcasmo.

Aizawa fulminó con la mirada a L. "Ryuuzaki, ¿Quizá quieras traer los regalos de Matsuda hacia aquí?"

"De acuerdo."

Ide y Watari volvieron con el pastel y algunos globos y los posaron en la mesa cercana a Matsuda, quien estaba mareado de tanta atención.

En el otro lado del cuarto, L miraba hacia los regalos. "¿Light-kun?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Light-kun deberá ayudarme a transferir estos regalos a su lugar adecuado inmediatamente," siseó el detective.

Sin otra palabra, y sin mirar a L, Light tomó los regalos y caminó hacia la mesa.

 _Light es muy caprichoso,_ pensó L frunciendo el ceño. _Pero estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a eso._

"Gracias, Light," dijo Soichiro, lanzando una mirada a L.

"¿Jabón?" exclamó Matsuda, viendo el regalo desenvuelto. "¡Amo el jabón!"

"Es un regalos de los dos," dijo Light. L lo miró.

"¡Gracias, ustedes dos!"

Después de abrir los demás regalos, Matsuda se paró y charló con Ide y Aizawa, Soichiro habló con Watari, y L se abalanzó sobre el pastel. Levantó un dedo para sacar un poco de glaseado, pero Light golpeó su mano.

"¡No hagas eso!"

L lo ignoró y tomó el glaseado de todas formas, lamiéndolo desde su dedo y sonriendo malignamente a Light. Volvió a por otra cucharada y Light golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Ryuuzaki, ese no es tu pastel!"

"¡Light-kun _no_ me dirá qué puedo hacer y qué no!"

"¡Eres tan grosero!" El adolescente frunció el ceño y le dio un pequeño empujón a L en los hombros.

"¡Estoy cansado de Light-kun!" L devolvió el empujón.

"¡¿Cansado de mi?! ¿Entonces por qué no nos desencadenas?" Otro empujón.

"¡El porcentaje de Light-kun solo sigue subiendo más y más!" Dicho esto, L dio a Light un empujón especialmente fuerte y el chico perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el pastel.

 _Splat._

"¡Oh Dios, mi pelo!"

L pestañeó hacia su compañero caído. _Hmm… Pastel recubierto de Light-kun._

 _DNDNDNDN_

Más tarde (después de que Watari trajese otro pastel y Light limpiara), la fuerza de seguridad estaba sentada y comiendo su nuevo pastel cuando Soichiro preguntó algo a L:

"Ryuuzaki, ¿alguna vez has tenido a… una persona especial? …Si no te importa responderme."

L metió bocado de pastel en su boca. "Mmmph. Mllijmh. Lllm," dijo a través de la comida.

"¿Qué?" dijo Aizawa, desconcertado.

L tragó. "No me gusta repetirme, Aizawa-san."

Light, percatándose de la situación con una mirada entre L y Aizawa, juntó sus manos y se levantó. "Matsuda, parece que mi padre y los otros te han comprado una piñata. ¿Te gustaría destruirla?" preguntó, sonriendo brillantemente e intentando mover su cabello manchado de glaseado fuera de sus ojos.

"¡Sí!"

Ide también se levantó y agarró un palo de escoba vieja que había estado guardando en la esquina. "Aquí tienes, Matsuda."

"¡Estupendo!"

La piñata fue colgada en la esquina de del cuarto de trabajo, a una buena distancia de las computadora. Tenía forma de un gran panda.

"¿Aizawa compró la piñata?" preguntó L mientras caminaban hacia ella.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" fue la arisca respuesta.

El jefe se frotó las sienes. "Matsuda, por favor termina con esto. Estoy consiguiendo un dolor de cabeza."

Watari volvió con una venda y la ató seguramente sobre los ojos de Matsuda.

"¡De acuerdo, lo haré!"

Tímidamente, Matsuda accionó el mango de la escoba hacia el panda, apenas tocando su pie.

"Matsuda-san necesita aplicar setenta y uno punto cinco por ciento de su fuerza corporal para romper exitosamente la piñata," dijo L, sosteniendo su plato de pastel en una mano. "Lo que él acaba de exibir fue solo doce punto uno por ciento."

Matsuda se congeló por un momento, pero la sonrisa se quedó pegada en su cara. "Oh… ¡Está bien, Ryuuzaki!" golpeó más fuerte.

"Eso fue dieciocho punto tres por ciento."

Golpeó otra vez.

"Veintiuno punto cuatro por ciento."

Y otra vez.

"Diecinueve punto cinco por ciento. Matsuda-san está revertiéndose."

"¡Estás _arruinando_ la piñata, Ryuuzaki!" susurró Light en la oreja de L.

"Eso es melodramático."

"Tal vez debamos dar a alguien más un intento, Matsuda." Dijo Aizawa impaciente.

"¡Eso podría funcionar! ¿Por qué no lo haces, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda se sacó la venda y extendió el palo de escoba.

L miró por encima de su pastel. _Quiero salir de aquí. Tal vez pueda finalizar esta actividad…_

"Lo haré."

L dejó a Watari atarle la venda y tomó el palo, preparándose para golpear. Light se paró tras él lo más lejos que la cadena se lo permitió.

 _El tamaño del panda… setenta punto dos… velocidad del golpe… peso de la herramienta usada para romperlo… multiplicado… mi fuerza física…_

Satisfecho con sus cálculos, L balanceó el palo y lo dirigió lo mejor que pudo.

Golpeó.

Lo sintió romperse.

Oyó a Light gritar y colapsar tras él.

Suspiró.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"La oreja de panda se separó de la cabeza y salió disparada hacia atrás de alguna manera."

L removió su pie sobre otro y miró hacia Light. El adolescente estaba sosteniendo un paquete de hielo sobre su cabeza y alrededor de él L pudo ver formado un hematoma. Habían vuelto a su piso y estaban sentados en el sofá.

"Rebotó de mi cabeza, voló hacia atrás, y rompió el ordenador de mi padre."

L suspiró y metió una mano en su bolsillo. Alcanzó y sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate que había recogido después de que la piñata se rompió.

"¿Light-kun me perdonará si le doy esto?"

"Te perdonaré si… me llevas a un lugar mañana."

"¿Dónde?"

"Bueno… El carnaval está en la ciudad."

* * *

Bien, esto es el comienzo de lo interesante…

Podría decirse que la verdadera historia (hablo del yaoi entre Light y L) comienza aquí.

Tengo la duda existencial de si L golpeó a Light a propósito xD

L no sabe lo que _elegancia_ es xD

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O L los golpeará con una oreja de panda!**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Carnaval.


	24. Carnaval

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XIV** _Carnaval._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Era mediodía cuando L y Light fueron dejados fuera del carnaval por Watari y entraron, Light sonriendo ampliamente y L frunciendo el ceño. La pasarela principal estaba llena de puestos de comida grasienta y puestos de juegos, y detrás de ellos, todos abarrotado en un área, eran los paseos.

L levantó la vista hacia una montaña rusa roja imponente y contuvo un estremecimiento. Al lado de eso había una igualmente aterradora rueda de la fortuna y paseos para algunos niños.

"¡Vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna!" dijo Light, agarrando y tirando de la cadena L hacia allí.

"Tengo un dañino recuerdo infantil relacionado con una rueda de la fortuna, Light-kun. No deseo revivirlo. Sin embargo," dijo L, caminando hacia un puesto con algunas _lollipops_ , "me _gustaría_ un aperitivo."

"¡Hey!"

L se acercó al puesto de dulces y señaló a una gran paleta de múltiples colores. "Ese," dijo al trabajador.

"Ryuuzaki, ¿vamos a ir a algún lado? No quiero pararme y mirar los caminos," dijo Light.

L pagó por el dulce. "¿A Light-kun le gustan los juegos?"

"…Sí."

"Entonces participaremos en-"

"Hey, ¿por qué ustedes dos están encadenados?" dijo una voz de repente.

El par miró al vendedor, quien estaba sosteniendo el cambio de L.

L apuntó a Light. "Él está bajo la impresión de que es un gato. Estoy psicoanalizándolo y conteniéndolo. Tú ves, es propenso a ataques de arañazos y silbidos de gato," dijo fácticamente, y el hombre dio un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos.

Light parpadeó rápidamente mientras era empujado lejos del puesto, registrando lo que L había dicho de él.

"¿Soy un _neko_ ahora, Ryuuzaki?"

"Sí. Aunque creo que va a tomar un poco de tiempo conseguir poner Light-kun a ronronear."

L desenvolvió su caramelo y comenzó a lamerlo ruidosamente, y Light estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando ambos oyeron disparos venir de una de los puestos de juegos.

Light se tensó inmediatamente, pero miró y vio que era un que era un juego de tiro al blanco. Falsas armas eran dadas a los jugadores y ellos disparaban con diminutos gránulos a patos tras un vidrio.

"¿Quiere Light-kun intentar esa actividad?"

El adolescente negó con la cabeza. "No puedo disparar armas. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"

L lo consideró por un momento, sorbiendo pensativamente su dulce, antes de asentir y dirigir a Light hacia el juego.

Las cejas del que atendía se elevaron cuando vio a L acercarse encorvado con su lollipop a esperar tras el hombre que estaba disparando actualmente.

"¿Tú vas a disparar?" bramó hacia L por sobre el estallido de los gránulos en el fondo.

"Sí."

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo que hombre que estaba disparando, golpeando el arma. Había golpeado exitosamente un pato. El chico que atendía le entregó un pequeño oso de peluche y alargado y él se lo dio a su novia, que chilló sobre él y lo besó.

 _Interesante reacción_ , pensó L, y entonces miró a Light curiosamente.

"Párate aquí, amigo. No tenemos todo el día."

L asintió y, después de darle el dinero al hombre, tomó el arma entre su pulgar y dedo índice. En la otra mano seguía sosteniendo el lollipop.

El trabajador rió de buena gana. "No hay manera de que vayas obtener ningún patos si la tomas así," se burló. "Tienes que sostenerla como-"

Sin una palabra, L metió el dulce en su boca, agarró el arma de la manera correcta, y disparó.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Los patos cayeron, uno por uno, mientras L apuntaba y disparaba a cada uno de ellos justo en el medio de sus ojos pintados. Muy pronto, todos los cincuenta de ellos habían sido derribados.

Light sonrió a la multitud que se había formado alrededor de L y palmeó a su compañero en la espalda.

El que atendía se quedó atónito. "Uh… Um, señor… ¿qué premio le gustaría?" tartamudeó, señalando a los muñecos de peluche gigantes que colgaban en la pared lateral del puesto. "Usted… um, usted obviamente calificaste para el premio mayor, puesto que solo tenías que tirar siete para eso…"

L lamió su dulce por un momento y consideró sus opciones. Había perros, gatos, grandes corazones de felpa, osos…

Y en la esquina, vio al que quería.

"Me gustaría esa avestruz."

El chico frunció el seño, todavía en shock. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero esa avestruz," repitió L, apuntando al premio que quería.

"Oh, está bien…"El hombre sacó el peluche de la pared y se lo entregó a L, quien lo tomó y se fue arrastrando los pies.

"¡Gracias!" gritó Light hacia el chico que atendía.

L se abrió paso hacia un cesto de basura y lanzó el palo de su lollippop, luego se puso a examinar su avestruz. Era del tamaño de Light, ojos grandes como los de los dibujos animados, y tenía un cuello exageradamente largo.

"No sé que especie es este modelo," dijo L finalmente.

"Te lo mereces, sin embargo. ¡Nunca vi a nadie disparar así!"

L giró hacia Light y extendió el juguete hacia él. "¿Le gustaría a Light-kun aceptar tener la propiedad de esta avestruz?" preguntó.

"¿Me la estás dando?"

"No uso este tipo de cosas."

"¿Entonces por qué jugaste-" Pero Light fue cortado cuando L empujó el avestruz hacia él.

Él la tomó con una sonrisa.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"¿Iremos a la rueda de la fortuna ahora?"

"No."

"Bien." Light acomodó su avestruz y miró los caminos con un suspiro. Divisó un paseo de oruga muy lento y cabeceó hacia ello. "¿Quieres ir a ese?"

"… _supongo._ "

Light tuvo que dejar su premio encima de la maquinaria del operador de juego y L se apretó en la parte de atrás de la oruga para cuatro personas. El tipo que había estado disparando más temprano estaba enfrente de ellos con su novia.

"¿Light-kun acomodará sus caderas?"

"¡¿Pararás de decir que tengo caderas grandes?!"

La chica giró y lanzó a Light-kun una mirada extrañada.

"¿ _Tú_ qué miras?" espetó, y ella se dio la vuelta a toda prisa. Light entonces trató de acomodarse para dejarla a L su precioso espacio.

"Hey, amigo. ¿Tienes algun problema con mi chica?" dijo el tipo en frente de él, girando súbitamente.

Light sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. " _¿Qué?_ " siseó, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

L suspiró y buscó dentro de su bolsillo algún caramelo. _Está por meterse en otra discusión con alguien…_

"Dije, ¿tienes-"

"Te escuché, ¡estúpido asno! Y no, no tengo ningún problema con tu _chica_. Simplemente no me gusta que la gente me mire _embobada_."

La oruga se sacudió y comenzó a avanzar. La música se reproducía en los altavoces instalados en los asientos.

" _Es un mundo feliz…_ " comenzó la canción. La grabación tenía niños cantando, lo cual irritaba aun más a Light.

"¡Ella no te estaba mirando!" exclamó el tipo.

"¡Sí lo estaba!"

"¿Por qué demonios ella estaría mirándote?"

" _¡…el maravilloso, mágico jardín!"_

"Tal vez ella no quería mirar _tu_ ofensivo rostro."

El tipo gruñó y se giró un poco más. "Mira, ¿eres alguna clase de listillo?"

" _Obviamente_ soy superiormente inteligente a ti," arrastró Light las palabras, acomodándose un poco el pelo.

" _El mundo de la oruga…"_

L miró la discusión y mordisqueó un viejo caramelo que tenía en el bolsillo.

"¿Ustedes dos van a pelear?" intercedió la chica, sin girarse.

"¡No te metas en esto, puta!" dijo Light.

"… _con todos los chicas y chicas…_ "

"¡No insultes a mi novia!"

"¡¿Y que vas a hacer respecto a eso?!"

" _¡Cantando juntos la canción de la oruga!_ "

"Mira, ¿por qué mejor no te vas corriendo con tu espeluznante noviecito antes de que te parta-"

 _¡WHAM!_

" _… ¡Y tú estarás en felicilandia también!"_

 _DNDNDNDN_

"Light-kun tuvo suerte de que ese hombre corriese a los baños en lugar de reportarlo."

"¡Se lo vio venir!" dijo Light, abrazando su avestruz y caminando a lo largo de los anchos caminos.

"Ese fue un golpe muy contundente," murmuró L.

"¡Te insultó!"

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, entonces Light lo vio:

El Ciclón Demoniaco.

"¡Quiero ir a ese!"

L hizo una mueca ante la vista de la montaña rusa. _No lo creo._

Light se puso en la fila, pero no escuchó ningún tintineo siguiéndolo y giró. Vio a L desbloquear la cadena.

"Podemos ingresar con la cadena puesta."

L sacudió la cabeza. "No voy a subir. Simplemente estoy haciendo posible para Light-kun montarla," dijo tranquilamente.

"No quiero ir solo. Ven conmigo." Light hizo un puchero.

"¡Le he dicho a Light-kun un millón de veces que la patética _mirada de perrito abatido_ no funciona conmigo!"

 _DNDNDNDN_

"Bienvenidos al Ciclón Demoniaco. Por favor mantengan sus brazos y piernas dentro del carro. Si usted tiene problemas de espalda o cuello, recomendamos no montar el Ciclón Demoniaco. Kheel Parks y Entretenimientos no se responsabiliza por ninguna lesión ocurrida en el Ciclón Demoniaco. Abrochen sus cinturones… señor, por favor siéntese correctamente, gracias… ¡Disfruten su paseo!"

"¡Light-kun me debe una!"

Light sonrió malignamente cuando la montaña rusa salió disparada y chasqueó en la pista. L estaba sentado junto a él, sus nudillos blancos por apretar fuertemente el arnés sobre su hombro.

"¡Calmate, panda puff!"

Estuvieron en la cima de la montaña y miraron hacia abajo.

L se puso blanco.

Light se agarró al brazo del detective.

Cayeron.

La gente en el suelo escuchó un distintivo "¡Quince por ciento!" siendo gritado desde la montaña rusa y se miraron entre sí curiosamente.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"Espero que Light-kun esté satisfecho."

Light asintió y sonrió hacia L.

"Light-kun quería ir al Ciclón Demoniaco, y lo hicimos," murmuró L. Suspiró ante su sonriente compañero y sacó su teléfono. "Llamaré a Watari y nos podremos ir."

"Está bien."

L llamó a Watari y gruñó cuando escuchó que el mayor estaba atascado en el tráfico. "Hmm. Iremos a esperar afuera por ti, Watari."

L condució a Light hacia la entrada, pero de pronto giró la cabeza y vio la rueda de la fortuna. Volvió la mirada hacia Light, quien se estaba quejando con las plumas del avestruz.

 _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Tal vez pueda darme algo de información sobre Kira. No lo sé._

"…¿Sigue Light-kun deseando subir a la rueda de la fortuna?" inquirió.

El chico parpadeó, mirando a L. "¿Qué- Oh, sí. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ir?" respondió Light.

"Creo que puedo reprimir mi trauma de infancia por el tiempo requerido."

 _DNDNDNDN_

Subieron a su góndola y se sentaron en silencio mientras eran elevados lentamente en la oscuridad del cielo.

"¿Light-kun?"

"… ¿Hmm?"

"Deslízate lejos."

"Oh. Claro."

Light se movió de manera que estuvo sentado enfrente de L y miró tranquilamente la ciudad por un rato.

"… ¿Watari está en el trafico, entonces?"

"Sí."

"Oh. El trafico alrededor de aquí es un asco."

Silencio.

"El cabello de Light-kun está parado."

"Maldición." Light trató de aplanar su pelo, pero el viento solo lo levantaba otra vez. El cabello de L permaneció inmóvil. "¿Ryuuzaki?"

Un respiro. "¿Sí?"

"Oh, em… Tú eres un buen disparador. Un muy buen disparador." Murmuró Light, bajando el ceño fruncido a su regazo.

"Lo sé."

"Sé que lo sabes."

"¿Entonces por qué Light-kun lo dijo?" preguntó L, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Para llamar tu atención."

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"¡No todo tiene una formula, Ryuuzaki!"

"¡No, Light-kun tiene una muy complicada formula!"

"¡No soy complicado! ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy _difícil de tratar_?!"

"¡No saltes a conclusiones!"

Light arrojó el avestruz para golpear a L en la cabeza con ella, pero L puso un pie para bloquearla y aterrizó con un "¡whump!" en el borde de la góndola.

"¡Atrápala!" dijo Light, y ambos saltaron para salvarla, pero llegaron muy tarde.

Vieron como el avestruz caía haciendo espirales en el aire hacia el suelo y caer en el medio de una multitud que gritaba.

"¡Light-kun perdió su premio a causa de su torpeza!"

"¡Es tu culpa!"

Se tiraron en sus asientos de vuelta y se sentaron mirándose fijamente hasta que la góndola tocó el suelo. Una vez fuera, Light persiguió su avestruz y la encontró en las manos de unos niñitos sucios.

"¡Hey, esos son los mocosos del centro comercial! ¡Los que robaron mi ropa!"

L contuvo a Light de irse de puñetazos con los chicos y se acercó a ellos. Lo miraron con nerviosismo.

"Son los tipos encadenados," susurró uno de ellos.

"Si me das el avestruz, contendré al psicópata al que estoy encadenado de descuartizarte," dijo L tranquilamente.

Los niños miraron al hombre pálido que se avecinaba y se liberaron al juguete.

"Ahora corran."

Corrieron.

L giró hacia Light. "Será mejor que Light-kun mantenga cuide esto."

"Lo haré."

 _DNDNDNDN_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando L se despertó con un avestruz sentada en su pecho, deseó no haberla ganado para Light.

"Subiendo a tres por ciento," dijo L arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Por qué?"

"…Asalto de avestruz."

* * *

¡Perdón por tardar con este cap!

Ya comienza a notarse el romance, ¿no?

Me parece tierno el hecho de que L haya jugado solo para ganar un peluche para Light.

Esto fue una cita en toda la regla xDD

Light trató de halagar a L con lo de "buen disparador", pero como que L no lo captó.

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O Light y L dejarán caer un avestruz en sus cabezas!**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Peliculas.


	25. Películas

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXV** _Películas._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"¡Me _niego_ absolutamente a sacar a Light-kun en público otra vez!"

"¡¿Qué hice?!" preguntó Light, alimentando al pez nerviosamente (solo siete seguían vivos a este punto).

L comenzó a morder su pulgar y no respondió a las preguntas de Light.

"¡Vamos, Ryuuzaki! ¡No puedes simplemente decirme eso y no darme razones para ello!"

"Light-kun, no sobrealimentes al pez y mates otro más," fue la respuesta.

Light frunció el ceño hacia el pez brevemente antes de volver la mirada a L. "¡No trates de cambiar el asunto!"

"¡Light-kun!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Callate!"

"¡No! ¿Sabes qué, panda puff? Yo-"

L lo interrumpió. "¡Light-kun está _sobrealimentando_ al pez!" espetó.

"¿Sobrealimentando? ¡Te mostraré a _ti_ como se sobrealimenta!"

Con eso, Light vació la comida en la cabeza de L. Cuando terminó, dejó rebotar el recipiente en L y luego caer en el piso.

Los dos se miraron fijamente sin mediar palabra por un momento antes de que L se pusiera lentamente de pie, las bolitas de comida rodando fuera de su cabeza.

"Light-kun."

Light, esforzándose internamente por no eludir la mirada llena de enojo contenido de L frente a él, respiró profundo. "¿Qué?" obligó a salir.

"Light-kun está molesto."

"Sí, lo estoy."

"¿Por qué?"

"…Quería ver esa nueva película, pero no puedo ir sin ti porque estás _encadenado_ a mí."

L se estiró y sacó un poco de la comida de su cabello. "La respuesta de Light-kun a mí diciendo 'no' a una película es verter alimento para peces en mi cabeza," dijo L, con voz monótona.

"…Ese parece ser el caso."

"Muy bien."

"… ¿Muy bien?"

"Iremos a ver la película," murmuró L mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un gusano de goma cubierto de pelusa.

"No comas eso. ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de idea, Ryuuzaki?"

"Lo comeré si quiero. Solo no quiero que Light-kun esté… como tu dirías, _todo cabreado_ por las siguientes dos semanas."

Light lo contempló.

L sorbió el gusano de goma sucia en la boca.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Fuera del cine, L y Light estaban esperando en fila por sus entradas, Light con sus brazos cruzados y L mirando debidamente a todo el mundo.

"Mira esa pareja, Light-kun."

Light volvió la mirada y vio a un hombre y a una mujer besándose en una mesa. Parpadeó hacia L. "Tú realmente eres un pervertido, ¿no?" lo acusó, frunciendo las cejas.

"No soy un pervertido."

"Sí lo eres. Eres un voyerista."

"No soy un voyerista."

"¿Entonces qué hacías cuando tenias esas cámaras de video en mi cuarto?"

L se rascó la cabeza y sacó unos cuantos trozos de alimento para peces de ella. Los tiró hacia Light, que simplemente se quedó allí mirando con disgusto. "No sé qué es lo que Light-kun insinúa. Meramente lo miré para el beneficio de la investigación," dijo secamente.

"¡Siguiente!"

Light empujó a L hacia la ventana de la cabina. "Dos para _Sorpresa de Calabaza_ , por favor," dijo con una gran y falsa sonrisa.

"Light-kun es extremadamente falso. Subiendo a dos- _uf_."

Luz dio un codazo en las costillas a L, cogió los billetes, y entró en el vestíbulo del cine. L arrastrando los pies detrás de él, sosteniendo su lado.

"Supongo que quieres un caramelo," dijo Light, manos en la cadera.

"Sí. Pero tenemos cuarenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de conseguir mejores asientos si vamos ahora y los reclamamos primero. Luego saldré solo y compraré caramelo.

Entraron a la sala donde se proyectaría _Sorpresa de Calabaza_ y Light frunció el ceño cuando vio que los avances ya habían comenzado. Estaba completamente oscuro.

"De acuerdo, Ryuuzaki. Solo sígueme escaleras arriba- _¡auch!_ "

"¿Ese fue el pie de Light-kun?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Shh!" Era una de las personas en la sala.

"¿Nos acaba de _chitar_ alguien?" Susurró L hacia Light.

"Sí. Solo… ¡vamos!"

Se quedaron atrapados sentados en la fila del fondo al lado de una pareja de ancianos y una vez que Light estaba en su silla, L se quitó la cadena de su propia muñeca y la cerró en el mango de la silla.

"Espera," susurró Light, "¿qué tal si hay una emergencia?"

"Entonces vendré e interpretaré un valiente rescate."

"¡Hey-"

L caminó lejos.

Light cruzó sus brazos y piernas y medio-miró los estrenos cuando escuchó algunas personas acercarse a ellos.

"Sentémonos aquí," dijo una hosca voz.

Light levantó la mirada y vio dos tipos con apariencia de motociclistas y una chica que estaba vestida con ropa tan reveladora que Light casi se atraganta. Estaban sentados en los tres asientos junto a él, uno de los cuales era de L.

"Oh, em… Alguien se sienta junto a mi…" dijo Light tranquilamente.

"Que mal," gruñó uno de los hombres.

"Pero es el asiento de _él_ …"

"¿Estás con un sujeto? No me sorprende."

Light frunció el ceño y se removió un poco, haciendo que la cadena tintineara.

El maleducado hombre junto a Light miró hacia abajo y levantó una ceja. "¿Estás en algún tipo de _bondage_ o algo, chico lindo?

"¡No!"

"¡Shh!" dijo alguien.

Light frunció el ceño y se movió sobre su asiento en la medida de lo que la cadena se lo permitía. La anciana a su otro lado levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Que jovenzuelo más guapo que eres!" susurró ella. Su esposo miró fijamente al adolescente.

Light suspiró y esperó a que L volviese.

 _DNDNDNDN_

L se fue arrastrando los pies hacia el vestíbulo, con la intención de alargar el tiempo lejos de la estúpida película.

 _¿Qué se supone que es una Sorpresa de Calabaza, de todos modos?_ Pensó mientras miraba los combos. Vio uno que quería y caminó hacia el mostrador.

"¿Cuál quieres?" preguntó la trabajadora, inflando un globo de chicle justo en frente de la cara de L.

"La combinación número tres."

"¿Eh?"

L dio un paso al frente " _La combinación número tres,_ " dijo alto.

"¿Qué número tres? ¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, masticando su chicle.

"¡Tres! ¡Número tres!"

"¿Cuál?"

"¡El _combo_ número tres!"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"¡Porque no me gusta acortar mis palabras!"Espetó L. _Esto es lo que sería Light sin su inteligencia._

"De acuerdo."

L la observó sacar sus dos bolsas de caramelos, un refresco grande, y una bolsa de palomitas de maíz sin mantequilla (la última era para Light, por supuesto). Cuando terminó, sacó su dinero y se lo entregó a la chica.

"Aquí," dijo ella, tendiéndole el cambio. Mientras lo estaba tomando, se acercó y se rascó la cabeza con la otra mano, y un poco de comida para pez cayó sobre el mostrador y sobre su caja de comida.

Hubo un momento en que ambos miraron fijamente la comida para pez, y entonces el uno al otro.

"Eso es bastante asqueroso," dijo ella finalmente, aun masticando su chicle. "¿Puedes limpiarlo?"

"No."

L tomó su comida y se fue arrastrando los pies, dejando a la chica mirándolo con enojo mientras desaparecía entre las salas.

"Light-kun. Tengo nuestra comida."

Light saltó ante el repentino susurro y los motociclistas miraron a L.

"Creo que ese es mi asiento," dijo L tranquilamente.

El hombre resopló y alzó la vista arrogantemente. "Ahora es mío. ¿Por qué no llevas a tu pequeño amigo _bondage_ fuera y salen de aquí?"

L inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. "Él no es mi amigo _bondage_. Él es un sociópata asesino y lo estoy estudiando. Ahora si no quieren que lo deje perder el control sobre ustedes, les sugiero que se muevan de mi asiento," susurró el detective, los ojos muy abiertos.

Los tres fruncieron el ceño hacia Light, y el líder sacudió su cabeza. "Como si fuese a creer eso."

"No me hagas lastimarte," susurró L.

Perturbado por la extraña apariencia de L, el hombre finalmente se quebró bajo la mirada firme del investigador.

"Bien, vámonos chicos. Esta película apesta de todos modos."

L encaramó a sí mismo en el asiento después de que los motoristas se fuesen y entregó a Light las palomitas de maíz.

"He comprado a Light-kun unas palomitas de maíz con la esperanza de que si tiene la boca llena, no se verá obligado a comentar la película cada dos segundos."

"Hmph. Gracias, supongo."

Los dos se sentaron durante algún tiempo, viendo como el Príncipe de la calabaza perseguía a los aldeanos y los comía, y Light se comió sus palomitas felizmente.

 _Hay una gran cantidad de granos de sabor extraño en esto._

"¡Es ese!" L escucho súbitamente tras ellos. Él estiró el cuello y vio que era la chica cajera.

Un hombre en un traje se acercó a ellos. "Señores, voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan del cine. Por favor empaquen sus pertenencias," dijo con severidad.

"De acuerdo," dijo Light, con un rápido asentimiento. Si se resistía, no se vería bien para el porcentaje de Kira.

L miró a la chica y se esposó a sí mismo de nuevo a Light. Los siguieron hacia afuera, la comida en sus manos.

"Señor, ella afirma que usted hizo un desorden en el mostrador y se fue," dijo el hombre a L.

"¿Desorden?" preguntó Light.

"¡Sí, estas pequeñas cosas marrones salieron de su pelo!" exclamó la muchacha.

Light levantó una ceja hacia L _. Hmm. No es anormal que caigan cosas del cabello de Ryuuzaki_.

"Y hemos tenido algunas quejas acerca de ustedes dos amenazaron e interrumpieron en la sala."

L mordió el caramelo y, sin una palabra, llevó a Light fuera y encendió su teléfono.

"Oh bueno," dijo Light, "era una película estúpida de todos modos. Los diálogos eran terribles, la actuación era…"

L se preparó para escuchar una larga crítica de todos los aspectos de Sorpresa de Calabaza.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Una vez que estuvieron en el auto de Watari de camino de regreso, Light todavía estaba comiendo sus palomitas de maíz cuando se le ocurrió algo.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. Necesitamos más comida para pez."

"Debe haber bastante en esa bolsa de palomitas, Light-kun."

No captando el significado, Light rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, con el ceño fruncido mientras comía otro de esos granos de sabor desagradable.

* * *

Dios, esto fue otra cita, claro que no salió tan bien como la otra xD

Pobre mujer, hasta a mi me dio asco imaginar que alguien se te acerque y se le caiga algo del pelo… Puta caspa, me da mucho asco (?)

Los motociclistas saben reconocer la belleza de Light (?

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Ejercicio.

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O encontrarán un poco de inesperada comida de pez en su siguiente cena!**


	26. Ejercicio

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XVI** _Ejercicio._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"Aww, ¡otro de los peces murió!"

"Tal vez Light-kun pueda freírlo para nosotros."

Light bufó y miró a L, exasperado. "¿Ni siquiera te importa?" demandó.

"No, no particularmente. ¿Le gustaría a Light-kun un poco de pastel?

L y Light estaban en su habitación, L con su laptop y comiendo, y Light mirando con tristeza a los peces muertos.

"No gracias."

"Hmm."

Light parpadeó hacia los peces una vez más antes de levantarse y dejarse caer en el sofá al lado de L con un suspiro. "Bueno, creo que basta con dejarlo allí y Watari se encargará de él como de los demás," murmuró, recogiendo el control remoto y encendiendo el televisor. "¿Quieres ver algo?"

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que _Sorpresa de Calabaza_ ," respondió L con idéntico entusiasmo.

Light puso el volumen en silencio y se volvió hacia el detective posado junto a él. "Ryuuzaki, tu panda puff (cabello) está todo desarreglado," fastidió. Se acercó y trató de aplastar el cabello de L cuando algo de comida de pescado rodó hacia fuera y aterrizó en el muslo de Light.

Light palideció. "¡Eew! ¡Ryuuzaki!"

"¿Mmm?"

"Puse eso en tu cabelo hace _tres días_ … Yo…"

"Mmmhmm." L siguió masticando su pastel.

"¡¿Nos has lavado tu pelo desde entonces, no?!" preguntó Light, histéricamente.

Agarró un poco del desinfectante para las manos que estaba en la mesa de café y roció sus manos con ello. "¡¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo en la ducha?!"

"¿Light-kun desea que me lave el cabello?" pregunto L, girando sus grandes y negros ojos hacia él.

"¡Sí! ¡¿Sabes lo desagradable que es eso?! ¡Estoy durmiendo en la misma cama que un hombre mugriento de pescado! ¡Sácate la cadena y entra en la ducha _ahora_!"

L frunció el ceño hacia su pastel. "Tal vez pueda terminar mi pastel pri-"

"¡No! ¡Ve!"

"Bien. Light-kun _es_ el experto en higiene…"

 _DNDNDNDN_

L salió del empañado baño con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y oyó música, arrastrando los pies se adentró en la habitación de donde provenía el sonido. Entrecerrando los ojos, entró en la sala de estar y vio a Light… hacer una cosa saltando.

…En esos ridículamente pequeños short azules y una delgada camiseta sin mangas.

"¿Qué está haciendo Light-kun?"

Light paró de moverse y se dio la vuelta hacia L, atragantándose cuando vio que el detective estaba sólo en una toalla.

Una tos llenó el cuarto.

"¡¿Tiene Light-kun la necesidad de que la maniobra de Heimlich se practique en él?!"

Light siguió tosiendo y agitó sus brazos frenéticamente delante de él. Su rostro tiñéndose de un rojo vivo.

"¡No te muevas!"

L corrió detrás de Light, colocando sus manos y a punto de empujar…

"No… ( _tos_ ) …no, Ryuuzaki. Estoy ( _tos_ ) bien."

L liberó a Light y los hizo girar para quedar cara a cara. "¿Light-kun está bien?" preguntó con cuidado.

"Sí. Tú solo… me sorprendiste cuando viniste ( _tos_ )."

"Light-kun estaba brincando," dijo L. "¿Es eso lo que él considera bailar?"

"No." Light suspiró. "¿Te has siquiera ejercitado en tu vida?"

"Jugué al tenis."

"Sé eso, ¿pero que nunca has hecho una sesión de ejercicios en el hogar? Dudo que _tú_ vayas al gimnasio…"

L ajustó su toalla y miró la televisión. El vídeo para entrenar era de una mujer joven que hacía una serie de saltos y técnicas de kickboxing con algo de música fuerte.

"Y _uno_ y _dos_ y _tres_ y-" decía ella.

"De todos modos, estoy haciendo esto porque… bueno, ¿recuerdas como me dolía el otro día el estomago?"

L se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista hacia sus pies. "Sí. Light-kun tiene un estómago muy sensible," murmuró.

"¡Deben haber sido las palomitas de maíz! De todos modos, el día después de que me empachara, noté que había subido unas pocos gramos, por lo que tengo que deshacerme de ellos."

El detective parpadeó hacia Light. "¿Las caderas de Light-kun pueden hacerse incluso más grandes?"

"¡No! Mi estomago se puso un poco regordete, mira," fue la respuesta mientras Light se levantaba la camisa para mostrar a un perfectamente plano y tonificado estomago.

"Light-kun no ha engordado," dijo L, tocando la sección media de su sospechoso.

"¡No lo hagas! Da cosquillas," espetó Light.

L pinchó una vez más y Light bajó su camisa.

"¡Para, Ryuuzaki!"

Pinchó.

"¡Para eso!"

Pinchó.

"¡Romperé tu mano si haces eso una vez más!"

"Bien," gruñó L, acercándose a buscar la cadena. "Aunque estoy seguro de que Light-kun jamás podría vencerme en una pelea."

Light observó como L buscaba las esposas, y se sonrojó cuando la toalla cayó un poco por las estrechas caderas del hombre de cabello negro. "¡Ryuuzaki, ve a ponerte algo de ropa!" dijo finalmente.

"Light-kun no debería mirar por donde mi toalla cae," dijo L, agarrando la cadena de entre los cojines del sofá y arrastrando los pies de Light con la misma.

"¿Cómo haré ejercicio si estás encadenado a mi?"

"Haré ejercicio con Light-kun."

"Bueno, ¡ponte algo de ropa!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

L tiró a Light hacia dentro de la habitación y se deslizó en unos pantalones deportivos, optando por no usar una camisa.

"¡Bueno, vamos a ejercitarnos!" dijo Light con empeño. "¡Eres tan _flojo_!"

Volvieron y vieron que la chica de la TV estaba ahora haciendo abdominales.

"¿Vamos a hacer eso, Light-kun?" preguntó L.

"Sí. ¡Al suelo!"

Ambos se tiraron de espaldas y comenzaron a hacer abdominales, Light jadeando y resoplando y L manteniendo el ritmo de la chica sin esfuerzo.

"¿Cómo-" dijo Light mientras se elevaba.

Jadeó. "demonios-"

Gruñó. "estás teniendo-"

Jadeó. "un ritmo tan fácil?"

"Simplemente Light-kun no está tan bien formado como yo."

Light frunció el ceño, detuvo sus abdominales, y bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo de L descaradamente. L estaba, bajo todas esas ropas holgadas y la horrible postura, muy bien definido. Light se inclinó un poco más a la derecha justo cuando L se acercaba, golpeando ambas cabezas juntas.

"¡Auch! ¡Maldición, Light-kun!"

"¡Es tu culpa!" replicó Light, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. "Oww."

"¡¿Qué es lo que Light-kun miraba?!" demandó L.

"¡Solo estaba comparándonos! ¡Hagamos flexiones ahora!"

"Si Light-kun cree que puede estar a mi altura…" murmuró L en voz baja.

"¿Qué-"

Sin decir una palabra, L volteó y comenzó a hacer flexiones. Light se limitó a observar, preguntándose cómo es que ese detective flaco podría hacerlas tan rápidamente…

 _¡Eso es! ¡Es flaco, por lo que no tiene mucho que levantar! Arreglaré eso._

Light se levantó, giró, y se sentó en la espalda de L.

L colapsó con un " _¡uf!_ "

"¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡No eres tan fuerte!"

"¡¿Qué es lo que Light-kun está _haciendo_?!"

"¡Quería ver si podías soportar un poco de peso extra!"

"¡Obviamente no puedo soportar el peso de _Light-kun_!"

"¡¿Estás diciendo que soy pesado?!" Light frunció el ceño y concentró su peso en la espalda de L un poco más fuerte. "¡ _Esto_ es pesado!"

"¡Light-kun me está aplastando! ¡Voy a golpearlo una vez que me deje levantarme!"

Light puso una mano en la cabeza de L para aplastar la cara del detective en el suelo. "¡Lo siento, no puedo oírte!"

"¡Mmph!"

De repente, la mano de L se disparó de la nada y agarró el brazo de Light. Antes de que Light se diera cuenta, había sido volcado hacia un lado y acabado debajo de un muy agitado L.

 _Wow, Ryuuzaki perdió por completo su compostura. Su pelo está hecho un verdadero desastre…_

"¡Los constantes intentos de Light-kun por ganar control sobre mi son inútiles y sospechosos!"

… _Miralo, tratando de ser intimidante. Funcionaria mejor si no estuviese tan desaliñado…_

"¡No quiero tener que usar excesiva fuerza física contra Light-kun para mostrarle quien tiene la delantera!"

"Eres bastante malo al fingir, Ryuuzaki."

L parpadeó. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

Light ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Diciendo que me golpearás cuando los dos sabemos que nunca lo harías."

L puso cara de pocos amigos, pero se cubrió la expresión rápidamente. "¿Light-kun piensa que no le haría daño?" preguntó, la voz más controlada que antes.

"Lo _sé_ ," dijo Light con voz de suficiencia.

"Light-kun está bajo la impresión equivocada."

"No lo estoy."

Después de un minuto de silencio, L miró fijamente a Light y, con un suspiro, comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo. Light se congeló y trató de calmar su respiración, cuando de pronto sintió las manos de L en su estómago…

…haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡Ah! ¡Maldición, Ryuuzaki! ¡Para, te mataré!"

"Subiendo a dos por ciento."

Light trató de protestar, pero comenzó a reír y no pudo formar palabras.

"Light-kun pensó que no iba a someterlo a tortura. He demostrado que estaba equivocado."

"¡P-Para!"

Cuando Watari entró para recoger a los peces muertos y vio a L sobre Light, a horcajas entre las caderas del adolescente, hizo un giro rápido y decidió volver más tarde

Watari sabía que no debía interferir con los caprichos de L.

* * *

Pobre Light, él que creyó que L iba a besarlo xD

Light ya ha aprendido a no subestimar a L.

Se nota como lentamente L comienza a perder la poca paciencia que tiene xD

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O L irá tras ustedes y les hará cosquillas!** (¿Es eso realmente un castigo?)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Zoológico.


	27. Zoológico

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXVII** _Zoológico._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"Hay una nueva exhibición de monos en el zoológico, Ryuuzaki…"

L se tensó ante el súbito sonido de la voz de Light. "¿Por qué Light-kun me está diciendo esto?"

"Solo creo que es interesante, es todo." Esto fue seguido con un gran bostezo.

L dejó de revolver entre sus papeles y echó un vistazo a Light, que se estiró en la cama junto a él. "Por lo general, Light-kun no se despierta tan temprano," murmuró.

"Tal vez tengan avestruces allá…" Bromeó Light en voz baja.

L se animó ante eso y se volvió hacia el juguete de peluche en la esquina. "Avestruces de verdad," susurró.

"Um… Exacto. ¿Podemos ir?" preguntó Light, con una sonrisa lánguida.

L apartó la vista del juguete y trató de mantener sus ojos en el papel, sin mirar al estirado y semidesnudo Light junto a él. "Si Light-kun quiere ir tan mal, entonces se hará."

Luz bostezó y se rascó el estómago. " _Okay_. Llama a Watari," dijo arrastrando las palabras, volviéndose a acostar.

"No vuelvas a dormirte."

"Acabo de despertarme…"

L se estiró y tiró del extremo de los boxers de la Light, haciendo que el más joven gritara y sentara. "Light-kun va a permanecer despierto si es que él quiere ver a su exhibición de primates."

"Bien, bien."

 _DNDNDNDN_

Llegaron al zoológico alrededor del mediodía y tuvieron que esperar en la larga fila para entrar. En frente de ellos había dos chicos jóvenes y detrás una familia.

"Ryuuzaki, ¿por qué tuviste que traer esa enorme bolsa de gomitas? No es como si estuvieses pensando hoy," dijo Light entre dientes, cruzando los brazos para protegerse del frío.

L, quien estaba mirando los zapatos que Light le había obligado a vestir, levantó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Qué fue eso, Light-kun?"

"Es- no importa."

L metió la mano en la bolsa de plástico y sacó una gomita de color rojo gigante, pasándosela a Light. "Sé que a Light-kun le gustan los rojos."

El adolescente lo tomó y lo puso en su boca. "ete caelo e ui ade," gestionó.

"No soy fluido en árabe, Light-kun."

Light tragó el dulce con cierta dificultad y se contuvo de recoger los restos pegajosos que habían quedado en sus dientes. "Era muy grande. Tengo una boca _muy_ pequeña."

"Light-kun no parece fijarse en que las cosas sean muy grandes cuando se las ofrezco desde el fondo de mi corazón," replicó L con un fruncimiento de cejas.

"¡Solo no me gusta tener cosas abrumadoramente gigantes en mi boca!"

"No sabía que Light-kun tenía una boca pequeña. Considerando la manera en que habla _todo el tiempo_ , asumí que era bastante grande."

La línea se desplazó hacia delante.

Light sopló su cabello fuera de su rostro y giró con un "hmph."

Uno de los hombres delante de ellos se dio la vuelta y disparó una sonrisa de disculpa a Light. "Comprendo tu dolor."

El chico de ojos caramelo se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Qué?"

"Sé cómo se siente." Hizo un gesto hacia el hombre junto a él. "Él es así, también. Piensa que puedes aguantar todo, incluso si es demasiado grande."

"Oh. B-Bueno," dijo Light, claramente confundido.

"¿Quieres uno?" gruñó L hacia el hombre, tendiéndole la bolsa.

"Oh. Em… No, gracias." Giró otra vez.

"Buen trabajo, Ryuuzaki. Espantando a todos con tus caramelos."

 _DNDNDNDN_

Finalmente entraron y miraron el mapa por un par de segundos antes de decidir a donde ir:

"Quiero ver a los monos."

"Para de actuar como un niño. Vamos a ver a los avestruces."

"Oh, ¿ _yo_ soy un niño? ¿Y quién es el que está con una bolsa de gomitas?"

"Light-kun no usará mi necesidad de dulces como base para llamarme inmaduro."

"¡Eres tan engreido!"

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo."

"…Pero quiero ver a los monos."

"No me mires así, Light-kun."

"…"

"Bien. Iremos a ver a los monos."

 _DNDNDNDN_

L miró como los ojos de Light se iluminaron cuando uno de los monos se les acercó por detrás de la jaula.

 _Bajando a dos por cientos por obtener placer simplista de ver los a animales._

"¡Míralo, Ryuuzaki!"

L rodó los ojos y comió otra gomita, para después agarrar un caramelo y dárselo a Light.

"No quiero esto," se quejó Light, mirando fijamente el dulce. Trató de devolverlo, pero L ya había ido arrastrando los pies hasta la tienda de regalos de monos.

Hubo un grito repentino y Light levantó la cabeza para ver al monito lindo dejando al descubierto sus dientes contra él y tratando de llegar a su gomita.

"¡Dios! ¡No tienes que _gritar_!"

Chilló de nuevo y sacudió la jaula.

Asustado, Light arrojó la gomita al mono y éste la consumió rápidamente y se alejó. Todavía estaba tenso cuando algo se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros.

"Cálmate, Light-kun."

Light miró hacia abajo y vio que dos brazos de mono de peluche con velcro en las manos habían sido puestos a su alrededor.

"¿Me compraste un mono?"

L acomodó el mono en la espalda de Light. "Sí."

"…Gracias."

"Esperamos que esto abstenga a Light-kun de quejarse de nada durante el resto del día," dijo L, encaminándose hacia los avestruces.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado en los avestruces?"

Se pararon en el borde de la exhibición de avestruces, Light comiendo a regañadientes algunos de los dulces y L mirando fijamente las aves, pulgar en la boca.

"Estas son de las tres especies _molybdophanes, syriacus_ _y_ _massaicus_ _. Mira ese-"_

 _"Ryuuzaki, no pedí lecciones de avestruces. Pregunté por qué te gustan tanto."_

 _L se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Simple, Light-kun._ _He desarrollado un interés en ellos a una edad temprana debido a la similitud de sus plumas de la cola con mi pelo. Los otros niños tenían un muñeco de avestruz y siempre se burlaban de mí por ello._ _Ellos decían que tenía pelo de avestruz."_

 _"¿Qué acerca de panda puff?" preguntó Light, lanzando una gomita de color naranja al suelo con disgusto._

 _"Eso fue después de que desarrollara ojeras bajo mis ojos cuando fui un poco más grande," dijo L con melancolía._

 _"Oh. Eso es muy feo."_

 _L continuó observando a los avestruces._

 _Mientras tanto, Light notó como algunas personas soltaban risitas tras él y trató de mirar tras él para ver si había algo extraño. Pero no pudo girar lo suficiente su cuello._

 _De seguro solo están celosos porque yo tengo un mono y ellos no. Por lo tanto, soy superior a ellos. Tengo un mono poderoso._

 _"¿Desea Light-kun ir a ver a los pandas?"_

 _"Sí."_

Light ajustó la cadena por lo que no se le cortó la circulación y siguió a L hasta los pandas. En el camino, metió la mano en el bolsillo de L en busca de una cámara que le había pedido al detective que guardara.

"Si Light-kun está tratando de sobrepasarse conmigo, entonces está con la impresión incorrecta… Y dame mis gomitas."

Light le devolvió la bols sacó la cámara. "Solo estaba buscando la cámara. No te ilusiones," replicó.

"Al contrario, no encontraría eso ilusionante para nada."

"Lo que _sea_."

"Subiendo a punto cinco por ciento."

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Grosería."

Light apretó los dientes y encendió la cámara. _Si grosería fuese la base para cualquier cargo de culpa, entonces Ryuuzaki estaría subiendo a trescientos por ciento ahora."_

Se acercaron a los pandas y Light empujó a L hacia delante de uno de ellos.

"Tomaré una foto."

"No, Light-kun no lo hará." L trató de alejarse, pero Light lo empujó devuelta y se paró lo más lejos que la cadena le permitió.

"Sonríe."

"No."

"¡Sonríe!"

"No."

Light frunció el ceño y trató de pensar en algo que podría hacer sonreír a L. No quería una foto fea.

"Ryuuzaki, creo que me estoy quedando sin voz."

"¡¿Light-kun finalmente se está quedando afónico?!"

 _Click. Flash._

Light, feliz con la foto que sacó, apagó la cámara y negó con la cabeza. "No, solo quería hacerte sonreír."

L pareció pisoteado las siguientes horas mientras Light parloteaba acerca de todo lo que lograa chismorrear.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Más tarde, mientras L arrastraba a Light por el repitiliario hacia la exposición de serpientes, algo sele ocurrió al menor:

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ya entiendo de lo que hablaba el tipo ese antes!"

"¿Hmm?"

"Escuchó nuestra conversación acerca de cosas siendo _muy grandes_. Él… debió haberse llevado la impresión equivocada…"

"…Oh. Que desafortunado. Vayamos a ver a las serpientes."

"¡No me gustan las serpientes!" dijo Light histéricamente, tratando de empujar la cadena hacia su lado, lejos del reptiliario.

"No son venenosas, Light-kun." Con solo un empujón, L empujó a Light dentro.

Light, con el corazón acelerado y sudando a mares, siguió con rigide través de las serpientes y otros reptiles contenidos por un vidrio, y se dirigió a la zona baja donde las personas estaban tocando a las criaturas reptantes. "Esto no es algo que disfrute, Ryuuzaki. Esto es _realmente_ asqueroso-"

"¡Light-kun tiene que tranquilizarse y jugar con su mono si se siente perturbado por las perfectamente inofensivas serpientes!"

Light frunció el ceño y movió al mono a su lugar otra vez, habiéndose olvidado de ello. _Yo no juego con monos._

"¡Hola, invitados!" un sobre-entusiasta cuidador del zoológico saludó, y antes de que Light lo supiera, el hombre había apoyado a la serpiente en su hombro.

"¡Quítamelo! ¡Llevatelo a la mierda! ¡ _Ryuuzaki_!" chilló, congelándose inmediatamente.

"Cálmate, Light-kun." L empujó al cuidador del zoológico fuera del camino y le quitó la serpiente del hombro a Light con un profundo suspiro.

"¡Harto! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Sácame de aquí!"

"Si Light-kun se tranquiliza, entonces ordenaré pizza más tarde," dijo L rápidamente.

Light se calmó inmediatamente, removiendo una lágrima de su ojo. Observó durante los próximos minutos como L tenía su diversión examinando a las serpientes. Se aseguró de mirar al incompetente cuidador del zoológico cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Una vez que salieron del reptiliario, Light estaba listo para dejar ir todo el estrés al que había sido sometido y colapsó en el banco más cercano.

"La adrenalina de Light-kun debe haber sido disparada a un nivel muy alto."

"Mmm." Light se inclinó hacia delante y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

"Él tiene suerte, lo salvé de ese jardín de peligrosas serpientes."

" _Mi héroe,_ " fue la sarcástica respuesta.

"¿Le gustaría a Light-kun-"

"¡Hey, ustedes dos!"

La pareja levantó la mirada para ver a un guardia de seguridad del zoo acercándose a paso fuerte hacia ellos.

"¿Qué quiere?" se preguntó el adolescente cuando el hombre se acercó.

"Escuchen. Voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan del zoológico," dijo el hombre hacia Light agresivamente, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Light.

"Tú," respondió el guardia, apuntando a Light, "alimentaste con una _gomita_ a uno de los primates. Lo tenemos grabado."

L bajó la mirada hacia Light con incredulidad. "¿Light-kun alimentó al mono con una gomita?"

"¡Me estaba gritando y no quería provocarlo! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan las naranjas!"

El guardia se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y cambió de postura. "Por favor váyanse, señores. Viendo que están… esposados… juntos, los dos van a tener que irse."

"De acuerdo," dijo L, empujando a Light fuera.

Light se dio la vuelta para mirar al guardia por última vez y vio al hombre mirando al mono en su espalda y burlándose.

 _Más envidia por el mono._

 _DNDNDNDN_

Después de que subieran al auto de Watari, Light tomó al mono en sus brazos y lo miró fijamente.

Tenía una remera rosa que decía "amante de las bananas" en letra negra.

Arrojó al mono y abofeteó la cara de L con él.

"Pero pensé que a Light-kun le gustaban las bananas."

* * *

¡Otro peluche a la colección de regalos de L para Light!

Ese pobre chico creyendo que Light y L hablaban de otra clase de _cosas grandes_.

¡Alerta, alerta! ¡En el siguiente capítulo estarán Matt, Mello y Near! (este último apenas un momento, lamentablemente :c)

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O L pondrá un mono con una frase embarazosa en su espalda!**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Chat.


	28. Chat

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXVIII** _Chat._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

L había obligado a Light a sentarse y trabajar en el caso por un rato y el más joven se estaba poniendo inquieto rápidamente. "Ryuuzaki, ¿tienes un _nickname_ en esa cosa para mensajes?" preguntó, interrumpiendo el rápido tecleo de L.

"Sí."

"Inicia sesión."

L hizo explotar una frutilla en su boca. "Muy bien," dijo, con la boca llena.

 _DNDNDNDN_

 **ttlysexi69 ha iniciado sesión.**

 **PandaPuff007 ha iniciado sesión.**

 _ttlysexi69:_ lol mira esto ahora no tienes q escucharme hablar

 _PandaPuff007:_ Light-kun, por favor trabaja en el caso ahora.

 _ttlysexi69:_ no, quiero chatear

 _PandaPuff007:_ Muy bien. Chatea.

 _ttlysexi69:_ dame una frutilla

 _PandaPuff007:_ No. Son mías. Y debo decir que creo que el alias en línea de Light-kun es una burda exageración de su potencia sexual.

 _ttlysexi69:_ no lo es! DX

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¿Qué significa "DX"? ¿Disfuncional Xenófobo?

 _ttlysexi69:_ es un emoticon. usa ese genio cerebro tuyo y miralo de costado.

 _PandaPuff007:_ No veo nada.

 _ttlysexi69:_ La "D" es la boca y la "X" los ojos. No es una prueba de Rorschach, por el amor de Dios.

 _PandaPuff007:_ Sigo sin verlo. ¿Light-kun está usando oraciones completas ahora?

 _ttlysexi69:_ Sí. No quiero confundirte. Mira, es una cara angustiada. La "D" es una boca triste. DX DX No es ciencia espacial.

 _PandaPuff007:_ Esto no tiene sentido.

 _ttlysexi69:_ ¡Lo estás sobre-analizando!

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¡No lo sobre-analizo! DX – Ese es mi símbolo de angustia.

 _ttlysexi69:_ No tienes que decirme que es tu símbolo de angustia, yo _sé_ eso.

 _PandaPuff007: Light-kun sabe cómo usar la cursiva. Estoy impresionado._ **¿Sabe usar NEGRITA también?**

 _ttlysexi69:_ **Por supuesto que sé usar negrita. No seas sarcástico.**

 _PandaPuff007:_ _ **Amante de las bananas.**_

 _ttlysexi69:_ Aun me vengaré por eso.

 _PandaPuff007:_ Terminé mis frutillas. Estaban buenas.

 _ttlysexi69:_ Imbécil. Ve a este link: **Aquí**

 _DNDNDNDN_

Light miró mientras L cliqueaba el link y rió disimuladamente cuando el rostro del detective se retorció de disgusto. Mirando por encima a Light, L tecleó de nuevo:

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¡Eso fue completamente innecesario e inapropiado! ¡Estoy enojado! ¡DX!

 _Ttlysexi69:_ ¿Quién es el amante de las bananas ahoooora? Lol

 **chocoputa14 ha iniciado sesión.**

 _chocoputa14:_ Hola L! Besos! 8-)

 _PandaPuff007:_ Hola, Mello.

 _ttlysexi69:_ Sal de aquí, mocoso.

 _chocoputa14:_ Vete al infierno, bastardo. Si estuviese allí contigo, metería mi barra de chocolate en tu garganta y te vería ahogarte.

 _PandaPuff007:_ Mello, por favor controla tu temperamento.

 _ttlysexi69:_ No te preocupes, Ryuuzaki. Mello simplemente tiene un desagradable caso de síndrome premenstrual.

 _chocoputa14:_ ¡Voy a tomar un vuelo hasta allá y estrangularte mientras duermes, cara de zorra!

 _ttlysexi69:_ Me gustaría verte intentarlo, hombrecito.

 **Voltronluva45 ha iniciado sesión.**

 _chocoputa14:_ ¡Vete de aquí, Near! ¡Si estás buscando tu estúpido robot, lo enterré afuera!

 **Voltronluva45 ha cerrado sesión.**

 _PandaPuff007:_ Mello, sé amable con Near.

 _chocoputa14:_ Perdón, L. :'-(

 **googgledgamer120 ha iniciado sesión.**

 _PandaPuff007:_ Hola, Matt.

 _goggledgamer120:_ Hey, L. Mello, ¿Dónde pusiste Halo?

 _ttlysexi69:_ ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

 _goggledgamer120:_ Soy Matt. ¿Quién eres tú?

 _ttlysexi69:_ Light Yagami.

 _goggledgamer120:_ He escuchado acerca de ti. Debes de acostarte con todos con un nombre como ese. Mello, ¿Dónde está mi juego?

 _ttlysexi69:_ ¿Qué has oído sobre mí?

 _Goggledgamer120:_ Que eres un imbécil. Mello, ¿Dónde mierda estás?

 _ttlysexi69:_ ¡Mello, te mataré la siguiente vez que te vea! ¡Hablando mierda sobre mí!

 _PandaPuff007:_ Subiendo a siete por ciento, Light-kun.

 _chocoputa14:_ Hey Matt. Creo que Near tomó tu juego. No puedo encontrarlo.

 _goggledgamer120:_ Lo mataré. Nadie toca mi juego y vive.

 _chocoputa14:_ Está afuera excavando en el barro. Le dije que enterré su robot ahí lmao XD

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¿Ahora es "XD"? ¿Qué es eso?

 _ttlysexi69:_ Es una cara feliz. ¿No lo ves? Es genial por solo tienes que darlo vuelta. XD DX XDX XDX

 _goggledgamer120:_ Voy a inspeccionar el cuarto de Near. Te veo en la cena, Mello.

 **goggledgamer120 ha cerrado sesión.**

 _PandaPuff007:_ Mello, detén a Matt de meterse en el cuarto de Near; es completamente irrespetuoso.

 _chocoputa14:_ Ya lo conoces, L. Cuando sale en cacería por sus juegos, no puedes detenerlo.

 _ttlysexi69:_ Todos los de tu pequeña pandilla son unos completos imbéciles. ¿Sabes eso, Ryuuzaki?

 _DNDNDNDN_

El tiempo pasó, Light y Mello discutiendo y L tratando de detenerlos. Eventualmente, Matt reingresó al chat.

 _DNDNDNDN_

 **goggledgamer120 ha iniciado sesión.**

 _chocoputa14:_ ¿Lo tienes? Te vi salir a la lluvia hecho una furia con esas feas botas de patos. :p

 _goggledgamer120:_ Sí, tuve que salir y preguntarle. Ahora estoy todo mojado.

 _chocoputa14:_ ¿Dónde estaba?

 _goggledgamer120:_ En su bolsillo. No sé qué demonios estaba haciendo con él, pero ya lo tengo. Hey Yagami, ¿juegas?

 _ttlysexi69:_ ¿Si _juego_? Juego World of Warcraft en línea a veces.

 _goggledgamer120:_ Vamos. Dame tu email.

 _ttlysexi69:_ ¿Mi email? Dame el tuyo.

 _googledgamer120:_ No, simplemente dame el tuyo. ¿Vas a acobardarte frente a mi?

 _ttlysexi69:_ Bien. Te mandaré un PM.

 _chocoputa14:_ Jaja, tienes alguna tonta dirección de email, ¿no es así, niño bonito?

 _PandaPuff007:_ No llames a Light así, Mello. Si recuerdo bien, cuando eras más joven, tuviste una fase de maquillaje. No seas hipócrita.

 _chocoputa14:_ ¡L! Te dije que no lo mencionaras en frente de nadie :-o

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¿Qué es ":-o"?

 **goggledgamer120 ha cerrado sesión.**

 **ttlysexi69 ha cerrado sesión.**

 _chocoputa14:_ wtf?

 **chocoputa14 ha cerrado sesión.**

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¿Se han ido todos? Que maleducados.

 **PandaPuff007 ha cerrado sesión.**

 _DNDNDNDN_

L miró hacia Light, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño y cliqueando rápidamente hacia algo que L sumió era el juego.

"¡Me está matando!" exclamó Light.

"¿Qué es lo que esperaba Light-kun?

"¡No lo sé!"

L rodó los ojos y discretamente cliqueó el link que Light le había mandando antes.

 _DNDNDNDN_

 **goggledgamer120 ha iniciado sesión.**

 **ttlysexi69 ha iniciado sesión.**

 _goggledgamer120:_ rofl, te hice mi zorra, Yagami.

 _ttlysexi69:_ Lo que sea

 **PandaPuff007 ha iniciado sesión.**

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¡Light-kun! ¡Veo el DX ahora!

 _ttlysexi69:_ Bien por ti.

 **chocoputa14 ha iniciado sesión.**

 _chocoputa14:_ ¿Lo venciste, Matt?

 _goggledgamer120:_ estaba pwnage (N/A: termino que se utiliza en los juegos para referirse a vencer a alguien)

 _chocoputa14:_ Lol Eso es lo que pensé.

 _ttlysexi69:_ stfo (N/A: shut the fuck off, es decir, cierra la puta boca) Mello

 _PandaPuff007:_ No entiendo nada de lo que está siendo dicho.

 _ttysexi69:_ Mantengámoslo de esa manera. Por cierto, hay algo en tu pelo.

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¿Dónde?

 _ttlysexi69:_ No, más arriba.

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¿Aquí?

 _ttlysexi69:_ Más abajo.

 _chocoputa14:_ ¿Están en el mismo cuarto?

 _PandaPuff007:_ Sí.

 _chocoputa14:_ Lol nerds.

 _ttlysexi69: Más arriba._

 _PandaPuff007:_ Ven y sácalo por mí.

 _ttlysexi69:_ Bien.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Light se arrastró hasta L y trató de recoger la pelusa blanca de su pelo, pero de alguna manera quedó enterrado aún más profundo en el lío de cabello azabache.

"¡Maldición, Ryuuzaki, tu pelo se lo _comió_!"

L alejó la mano de Light con un golpe, frunciendo el ceño. "Light-kun, ¡mi pelo no es una entidad separada de mi!" espetó.

"¿Vas a quedarte quieto?"

"¡No! ¡Aléjate!"

De este modo otra de sus luchas comenzó, dejando a Mello y Matt sentarse en silencio durante algún tiempo.

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _chocoputa14:_ Matt. ¿Qué crees que esos dos estén haciendo realmente? ;-)

 _goggledgamer120:_ lol No lo sé, se han ido por diez minutos.

 _chocoputa14:_ Bien, estoy aburrido.

 _goggledgamer120:_ Yo también. ¿Cómo luce Yagami?

 _Chocoputa14:_ Se viste como el asistente de un hombre de negocios y caminar como si tuviese un palo en el culo.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Light gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de sacar la rodilla de L de su pecho.

"Quita tu mierda de encima mío," rezongó.

"La agresión ejercida por Light-kun al intentar remover la pelusa de mi cabeza me llevó a usar la fuerza física para detenerlo."

"…Eres pura palabrería… ¡Auch!"

L puso más de su peso sobre Light y el adolescente se rindió, aflojándose bajo él con un suspiro dramático. El detective tomó su computadora del sofá y la puso sobre el estomago de Light.

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _PandaPuff007:_ Volví.

 _chocoputa14:_ ¿Dónde está la puta?

 _PandaPuff007:_ Ha sido completamente derrotado y ahora está tumbado debajo de mí.

 _chocoputa14:_ ¡Le diste una lección, L!

 _goggledgamer120:_ ¿Estuvo bueno?

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¿Qué estuvo bueno? ¿Lanzar a Light al suelo?

 _chocoputa14:_ Si es así como quieres llamarlo. X3

 _PandaPuff007:_ Sí, era algo divertido. Mantuvo mi interés por un tiempo, pero ahora estoy aburrido con él. Cuando él no responde, entonces es menos divertido.

 _goggledgamer120:_ WTF ¡Near acaba de colarse en mi cuarto y tomar mi juego otra vez!

 **goggledgamer120 ha cerrado sesión.**

 _chocoputa14:_ Los escuché gritar. Me tengo que ir.

 **chocoputa14 ha cerrado sesión.**

 _PandaPuff007:_ ¿Por qué siempre quedo solo?

 **PandaPuff007 ha cerrado sesión.**

* * *

No puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que amo el nickname de Mello, es lo más xD

L y Light son tal para cual…

Uno se preguntará: ¿Cómo es que shaKIRA tenía ese video? ewe

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O el cabello de L los comerá!**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Bowling.


	29. Bolos

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXIX** _Bolos._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"¿Ha terminado Light-kun de imprimir ese grafico ya?"

"Solo un minuto, Ryuuzaki."

"Light-kuuuuun."

"Solo un _minuto_."

Light pasó el papel por encima de la impresora y se lo tendió a L. "Toma."

L masticó la barra de chocolate dentro de su boca y miró el grafico que Light había hecho acerca de algunas de las nuevas estadísticas de Kira que había encontrado. "Mm ooo," dijo, con la boca llena.

Light suspiró y se dejó caer de vuelta en su silla. Estaban en el cuarto de trabajo con los otros y su padre le había estado lanzando miradas extrañas a é todo el día.

 _No estamos haciendo nada raro… ¿Por qué me está mirando como si-_

"Light-kun luce exhausto."

"Lo estoy. Me has estado haciendo trabajar en ese grafico por cinco horas."

L metió un pulgar dentro de su boca y sacó un poco de chocolate de sus dientes. "Tengo una pista de bolos en el sótano," dijo de repente.

Light letárgicamente giró la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. "No mientas, bastardo," gruñó.

"Sólo pensé que Light-kun debería saberlo." L se sentó a su lado y empezó a memorizar el gráfico.

El equipo trabajó en silencio por un rato después de eso, la curiosidad y frustración de Light acumulándose:

 _¿Una pista de bolos? ¿Por qué habría una pista de bolos? Es un mentiroso, ¡solo míralo! Él siempre actúa de manera indiferente sobre las cosas, incluso cuando hay una crisis. Pista de bolos…_

… _¿Pero qué tal si hay una? Que estoy diciendo; Ni siquiera me gustan los bolos. Es tan estúpido, sin mencionar esa vez cuando era un niño… Eso fue un desastre._

 _¿Pero por qué tendría que mentirme así? ¿Me está probando? ¡Lo veo mirarme! ¡Espero que sepa que lo veo! ¡No giraré mi cabeza! ¡Sus ojos van a quemarme!_

 _¡PARA! ¡Para de mirarme! ¡Para antes de que rompa tu brazo! ¡Me está volviendo loco! ¡Me está desquiciando! ¡Esto tiene que parar! ¡Tengo que terminar esto! ¿Puedo estrangularlo? No, Watari probablemente es cinturón negro. Me romperá por la mitad._

 _¡¿Pero por qué tuvo que decir que hay una pista de bolos?! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡No caeré! ¡No me rendiré! ¡NO AHORA!_

Finalmente, se hartó:

"¡¿Por qué mentirías acerca de algo como eso?!" siseó en voz baja, puños apretando su pelo y tirando de él.

"¿Hmm?" preguntó L, levantando los ojos de su computadora con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡¿Qué clase de anormal mentiría sobre una pista de bolos en el sótano?! ¡Este es un rascacielos de alta seguridad en el centro de un área metropolitana! ¿Por qué habría una pista de bolos en el sótano?" Light mantuvo su voz baja para no molestar a los demás.

L le indicó a Matsuda que le llevara otra taza de café. "Debido a que a Light-kun le gusta jugar a los bolos," dijo.

"¡No, no lo hago! ¡Tú no sabes eso! ¡Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí! ¡Cállate!"

"Light-kun-"

"¡Cállate!"

L se quedó mirando a Light durante unos minutos antes de sorber su café y volver a la computadora. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Light enderezar su ropa y voltear de un tirón el pelo hacia atrás.

 _Light-kun es muy vanidoso. Desearía que dejara de acomodar su cabello cada dos segundos. Es tan-_

… _¡Ahí va otra vez! El acomodo. Acomoda. Acomoda. ¡Esta fuera de sus ojos! ¡Puede parar ahora! Acomoda. ¡Es incesante!_

 _Él sabe que le mentí acerca de la pista de bolos para ver su reacción. Quería ver cómo él aborda una mentira evidente para mis archivos, él pareció reprimir todo y entonces ecplotó bastante violentamente. Subiendo a-_

 _¡Lo acomodó! ¡Para de acomodar tu cabello! ¡Luce bien! ¡Para! Lo acomoda, aquí va otra vez. ¡Y otra vez! ¡¿Puedo cortarlo?! ¡¿Puedo raparlo?! ¡Entonces estará calvo! ¡Já! ¡¿Entonces no tendrá nada que acomodar, verdad!? ¡Estará CALVO!_

"¿Puede Light-kun pasarme mis cerezas?" preguntó L tranquilamente.

Light deslizó las cerezas hacia L sin una palabra y puso en marcha otro gráfico. Miró por encima justo en el momento en que L explotó toda una cereza, tallo incluido, en la boca y apretó la mandíbula cuando L sacó de ella el tallo perfectamente anudado.

 _¡Ooo, él es tan genial! ¡Ooo, estoy taaaaan celoso de que él pueda atar el tallo de una cereza con su lengua! ¡Ahí va otra vez! ¡Siempre hace eso! ¡Mira la forma en que el tipo parpadea cuando está atándolo! ¡Es tan irritante! ¡Si él cree que me está impresionando, no está funcionando! ¡Porque he estado con un montón de gente que puede atar los tallos y son horribles en todo lo demás!_

 _¡Eew! ¡Escupió la semilla en el suelo! ¡¿No puede, al menos, ponerlos en una servilleta?! ¡Eso es repugnante! ¡Espero que se le pegue al pie cuando se pare!_

"Ryuuzaki, ¿podrías pasarme ese papel? Necesito escribir algunas notas en él."

L le tendió a Light el papel manchado por chocolate.

 _Parece que a la Princesa Light no le gusta esa pequeña mancha de chocolate en el papel. ¡Lo lamento tanto, su alteza! ¡Me inclino ante usted, su alteza! ¡Voy a tratar de no comer delante de usted, su alteza!_

 _¿Por qué está tan disgustado con el chocolate?_ _¡Lo sostiene tan delicadamente!... ¡No es que yo no lo haga, también, pero aun así! ¡Su nariz se arruga! ¡No soy sucio! ¡Soy L!_

Light miró a L, quien sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

 _Esos ojos negros. ¿Es él siquiera humano? ¿Es un robot? ¡¿Podría parar de mirarme?!_

L lo miró fijamente. _¡Está acomodando su cabello otra vez! ¡Lo está haciendo a propósito, lo sé!_

Light mordió su labio. _Él miente acerca de una pisa de bolos, anuda los tallos de cereza, mancha el papel…_

… _acomoda su cabello, actúa como si yo fuese sucio, se queja…_

… _se burla de mí, me avergüenza en público…_

… _habla todo el tiempo, me hace sentir incomodo…_

… _me golpea, patea, me humilla…_

… _me envía a sitios inapropiados, descuartiza mis peces…_

… _no aprecia mi comida, me emborracha…_

… _está sobre mí todo el tiempo, me quita las sabanas…_

… _me quita las sabanas, me grita…_

… _me grita, muerde sus labios de esa forma…_

… _lame sus labios de esa manera…_

… _se acomoda el cabello, tan seguro de sí mismo…_

… _anuda esos tallos de cereza tan habilidosamente…_

"Admitiré que Light-kun estaba en lo cierto; no hay una pista de bolos."

"Está bien, sabía que me estabas probando."

L estalló una cereza en su boca.

Light acomodó su cabello.

Volvieron a trabajar.

* * *

¡Sí, molestias menores, señores y señoras!

Asaksgfak creo que me encanta cuando el título de una historia cobra por completo sentido :D

L y Light son unos imbéciles enamorados XD

 **L: "¡Por favor comenten! Si no consigo comentarios, llego a aburrirme."**

 **Light: "Y yo me vuelvo agradable."**

…No queremos eso, ¿verdad?

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Arreglando.


	30. Arreglando

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXX** (oie zi) _Arreglando._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"Ryuuzaki…"

"Hm." L había estado durmiendo por primera vez en al menos cuarenta y ocho horas y siendo recientemente despertado a causa de algún lloriqueo incesante parecido a: "¡Ryuu, tengo que ir al baño!" o "¡Panda Puff! ¡Enciende la calefacción!"

Fue diferente esta vez: "Ryuuzaki, no me siento del todo bien…"

L enterró su cara en la almohada durante unos segundos antes de sentarse lentamente e inclinarse para dirigirse a Light. El otro muchacho estaba acurrucado en una bola pequeña en el lado opuesto de la cama.

"Light-kun tiene que ( _bostezo_ ) moverse hacia aquí si quiere que le eche un vistazo," murmuró L.

"No quiero moverme…"

"Muy bien. Buenas noches."

Light lloriqueó en protesta y extendió una mano sudorosa para sacudir el brazo de L con ella. "Nooo…"

Con un suspiro resignado, L despegó rápidamente la mano y obligó a Light a quedar de espaldas. Se enfrentó con un muy pálido adolescente, empapado en sudor y casi se encogió conmocionado.

"…Light-kun está enfermo," balbuceó, apoyando una mano en la frente de Light. "Matsuda debe haberle contagiado la gripe."

"¡Arréglalo!"

"No va a reaccionar a la agravación de Light-kun en este momento porque está enfermo, pero _voy a_ sugerir que _guarde_ _silencio_."

Light cerró la boca y tiró las mantas sobre su cabeza. Un "¡bien!" amortiguado salió de debajo del nido.

"Light-kun es un crío cuando está enfermo." L se arrastró fuera de la cama, miró el reloj que proclamaba "4:00 am," y entró en el baño para encontrar un termómetro. Se acercó de nuevo y tiró de las mantas hacia abajo suavemente para revelar el rostro de Light.

"No quiero," dijo Light bruscamente. "Odio esos."

"Light-kun pondrá esto en su boca."

"No. Estoy enfermo; eso es todo lo que necesito saber."

"O Light-kun pone esto en su boca o me veré obligado a poner esto dentro de él usando el otro método."

Light apresuradamente abrió la boca y aceptó el termómetro. L tuvo la tentación de acariciar a Light en la cabeza por su buen comportamiento, pero metió una mano en su propio cabello en su lugar.

Después de que comprobaran que Light tenía una temperatura de 101, L se levantó y miró a su quejoso compañero de habitación.

"Sé que es prudente poner una toalla fría en la cabeza de una persona con gripe," dijo el hombre de cabello negro, con el pulgar en la boca, "y que la sopa es buena para servir…"

"¡Bueno, ponme una toalla fría y hazme _sopa_!"

"¡Light-kun es un dictador!"

Con eso, L se puso a trabajar: se arrastró hasta el baño, recuperó la toalla mojada, y la arrojó sobre la frente de Light. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un poco de sopa de pollo de una lata, siguiendo las instrucciones con precisión.

Light se incorporó tembloroso cuando L entró con la comida.

"¿Quiere Light-kun que ponga esto en su regazo?"

"Lo volcaré."

"¿Quiere Light-kun que lo alimente?"

"No, absolutamente no."

Después de varios intentos fallidos para comer, Light aceptó que L le diera de comer algo de sopa, antes de que su orgullo se hiciese presente y se negara al resto de ella.

"Mocoso," murmuró L, agarrando una botella verde de la medicina que había traído con él.

"¿Es eso anti-somnolencia?"

"…Por supuesto."

"¡Bueno, dame un poco!"

L apretó los dientes entre sí, se recordó a sí mismo que Light no se encontraba en sus cabales (no es que alguna vez lo estuviese), y vertió el medicamento en el vaso de plástico. Light se lo arrebató y comenzó a tragar, pero se atragantó y loa alejó de él.

"¡Sabe a productos químicos!"

"Por supuesto que lo hace. Está compuesto por-"

Light alzó una mano antes de que L tuviera tiempo de divagar acerca de los ingredientes y se bebió el resto de la medicina de un trago. "Por favor no me des una lección de química en este momento."

L resopló, colocando la medicina en la mesita de noche y bajando la vista para contemplar a su sospechoso.

Un momento pasó.

"¿Te vas a quedar mirándome así?" preguntó L cansadamente, subiendo las sabanas hasta su barbilla.

"Sí."

"Para."

"No. Subiendo a dos por ciento."

"Para."

"Subiendo a tres por ciento."

Light gruñó y se enterró por completo bajo las sábanas, murmurando algo sobre "panda puffs" e "inserciones de termómetros."

A pesar de que se sintió un poco mal por la mentira acerca de la medicina "anti-somnolencia", L se acomodó y se preparó para un par de horas de sueño.

No tenía idea de lo que venía.

* * *

Light es una verdadera pesadilla enfermo xD

Es tierna la manera en que L lo cuida… Así que quiso tocarlo pero se arrepintió al último momento eh…

Este capítulo fue bastante corto, no se preocupen, el que viene lo remediará xD

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O Light vendrá y se pondrá mandón!** (no creo que sea una verdadera amenaza…)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** ¡No puedo decirles! Arruinaría la última oración de este capítulo xP


	31. Dentista

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXXI** _Dentista._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

Unos días más tarde, después de que Light se recuperara, L despertó con Light sacudiéndolo violentamente y gritándole _justo en la oreja_.

"Ryuuzaki, tu teléfono está sonando. ¡Cállalo!"

"Parece que Light-kun se siente mejor hoy," refunfuñó L, tomando su teléfono de la mesita de noche y abriéndolo. "( _bostezo_ ) Hola, Watari. Sí. ¿Un qué? Me niego. No, yo… No. ¡No quiero! ¡Él tampoco! No, lo odio. ¡Lo odio!"

L hizo una mueca a lo que estaba diciendo Watari y su mano apretó el teléfono con fuerza. ¡Imposible! Esto no puede estar pasando, ni siquiera Watari era tan cruel. Pero esto, esto era mortificante. Era un infierno.

Intrigado por expresión de terror de L, Light escuchó con atención y oyó a Watari regañando a L desde el otro extremo:

"¡Ahora escúchame, jovencito! ¡Irás y no quiero escuchar otra voz acerca de eso!" decía el anciano hombre.

"¡No quiero!"

Light rió y L se acercó y le pellizcó la cara.

"¡Oww, Ryuuzaki! ¡Tus dedos son muy fuertes por la manera en que sujetas las cosas todo el tiempo!" dijo Light entre dientes, ahuecando su mejilla en su mano.

"Muy bien. Sí, en diez minutos será." L cerró de un golpe su celular y lo lanzó a un lado, rozando la cabeza de Light por muy poco.

"¿Qué está mal?" preguntó Light

"Watari se tomó la libertad de sacarnos una cita _dental_."

Light se sentó en la cama, parpadeando a L por un momento, antes de sonreír enormemente. "¿Eso es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Mantener limpios tus dientes?" bromeó.

"Sí."

"¿Ed pequeño padiente de panda edtá adudtado del gran y malo dentista? _"_

"¿Light-kun quiere que le pellizque de nuevo?" fue la controlada respuesta.

"¡No!"

Light puso mala cara durante un rato mientras L se ponía en cuclillas y se mordía el pulgar, al parecer, calculando algo acerca de la inminente visita al dentista.

"Tengo un ochenta y dos punto uno por ciento de probabilidad de tener más de una caries," dijo L de pronto, sin moverse de su posición. "Light-kun tiene la posibilidad de dos por ciento de tener una sola caries."

"¿Me convierte eso en Kira?"

L bajó los párpados. "¿ _Quiere_ Light-kun que eso lo convierta en Kira?"

"¿Tienes que responder a todo con una pregunta?"

"¿Quiere Light-kun que saque el termómetro de vuelta?"

Light no le hizo caso y se levantó, tirando a L hacia el baño para conseguir acicalarlo rápido.

"¡Light! ¡No toques mi pelo!"

"¡No te muevas!"

Light terminó de arreglarse y, después de unos minutos de L mirando a la pared y Light mirando a L, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Vamos, Ryuuzaki."

L parecía a punto de llorar cuando Light tiró de él hacia la puerta por la cadena. Justo cuando Light fue a abrir la puerta, L entró en pánico y se puso en cuclillas.

El adolescente se echó hacia atrás por el peso repentino y se dio la vuelta con una mirada asesina.

"¡Ryuuzaki, muévete!"

"Me niego. Esto es completamente innecesario."

"¡No, no es! ¡Tus dientes se pudren, probablemente en cada espacio!"

"Eso _no es_ asunto de Light-kun."

"¡Nunca me voy a acercar a tu boca si no vas!"

"¿Necesito explicarle a Light-kun que eso es un incentivo para _no_ ir?"

"¡Ryuuzaki!" se oyó la voz de Watari desde fuera de la puerta. "¡Si vas, te haré un Pastel de Queso más tarde!"

"…Pastel de Queso," murmuró L, sus ojos abriéndose. "Me gusta el Pastel de Queso."

"Bien, ¿podemos irnos ahora?" demandó Light.

"…De acuerdo."

 _DNDNDNDN_

El viaje en coche fue completamente silencioso, y una vez Watari les dejó en frente del edificio, L se asustó de nuevo y trató de correr hacia el auto, pero el anciano comenzó a acelerar.

"¡Maldición, Watari!" gritó L, dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie.

Los dos vieron a Watari hacer un ademán de despedida por el espejo retrovisor mientras que se alejaba.

"Estás un poco cabreado hoy en d-" comenzó Light, pero L le envió una mirada asesina, "um… No importa. ¿Podemos ir adentro, entonces?"

Sin decir una palabra, L entró hecho una furia (tanto como le era posible arrastrando los pies) en la oficina. La puerta crujió cuando la abrió y L retrocedió ante el lejano sonido de los taladros dentales. Light se acercó por detrás y empujó a L hacia adentro. "¿Podrías simplemente entrar?" dijo alto, ruborizándose cuando notó que había muchas personas en la sala de espera, mirando al encadenado par.

L se acercó al mostrador para dar el registro de entrada, ajeno a las miradas que estaban recibiendo.

"Hideki Ryuga y Yagami Light están aquí," murmuró.

La dama sonrió enormemente y les entregó dos tablillas con lo que parecían formularios de cien páginas sujetadas en ellos.

"¡Aquí tienen, señores! ¡Por favor tomen asiento y devuelvan esos papeles cuando hayan finalizado!" canturreó, y L la miró sin comprender antes de seguir a Light hacia las sillas.

Las personas en la habitación -un anciano, una pareja joven con tres hijos, una chica adolescente descontenta con su madre, y un hombre de mediana edad- todos miraron en silencio como L y Light se sentaban. Light miró la mesa junto a él y sonrió cuando vio una taza de café y algunos vasos de espuma en ella. Después de verter un poco para sí mismo, se volvió hacia L.

"¿Quieres café, Ryuuzaki?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Sí."

Light se lo entreg comenzó a sorber su propia bebida. L contempló el líquido negro por un momento antes de beberla también, pero se ahogó de repente y arañó a Light.

"¡No hay azúcar en esto!" susurró con ferocidad.

"No hay en la mesa. Cálmate."

Fulminando con la mirada a Light, L buscó en su bolsillo holgado, tomando varios terrones de azúcar cubiertos de pelusa y, para disgusto de Light, los arrojó en el café humeante.

"¡Eso es asqueroso, Ryuuzaki!" siseó Light, pero L no le hizo caso y trató de revolver el café con el dedo, entonces Light le dio un manotazo.

"Light-kun no me debería agravarme en este momento extremadamente turbulento e intenso."

"… ¿Turbulento?"

Al no recibir respuesta, Light lanzó su tasa lejos y se fijó en la joven pareja frente a ellos, que miraba con horror a L. Miró. L estaba sentado en su postura habitual, agitando el café con el dedo. Nada extraño.

Disparando una mirada maleducada a la pareja, Light cogió la tablilla y comenzó llenarla, mientras que L sorbía su bebida. Pasó a través de la parte legal rápidamente, leyendo cada pedacito de ella, y llenó su información.

"Llena tu formulario," fastidió a L.

L suspiró y completó, Light hizo muecas ante su letra descuidada.

"¿Cómo van a leer esos garabatos?"

"Mi letra es eficiente. La letra de Light-kun es simplemente obsesivamente ordenada, como todo lo demás a su alrededor."

Light frunció el ceño y con oido acuchilló su pluma cuando iba escribir su firma, accidentalmente perdiendo el control y acabando haciéndola volar por la habitación hacia la chica adolescente que los miraba fijamente. Ella gritó y se agachó y la pluma golpeó en la pared.

"¡Perdón!" dijo Light, pegando un salto.

"¡¿Eres alguna clase de maniático?!" exclamó la madre, sacando la pluma de la pared y tirándola de vuelta hacia Light.

Light la atrapó y se sentó de nuevo en silencio.

"Light-kun sin duda sabe cómo hacer el tonto," bromeó L.

"Cállate."

"Subiendo a cuatro por ciento por intento de homicidio con una lapicera."

"Cállate."

Después de un tiempo, se enfrascaron en sus papeles, se volvieron a sentar, y uno de los tres niños pequeños se acercó a ellos.

"¿Tú eres el tipo malo?" preguntó L, quien lo miró fijamente con la mirada vacía, con sus grandes y negros ojos.

"No, soy yo," dijo Light, tratando de detener al niño de provocar la irritación de L.

"Pero tú no luces como el tipo malo. Él sí, porque luce tenebroso. Como un vampiro."

"¿Cómo _tú_ descubriste que soy un vampiro?" preguntó L al niño súbitamente, cerniéndose sobre el niño.

"¡Papi!" gritó el niño, corriendo hacia el hombre joven junto con su mujer que habían estado mirando a L anteriormente. "¡Papi, ese tipo es un _vampiro_!"

"Controlar la grosería de los niños es esencial para la crianza de un hijo," dijo L arrastrando las palabras, los párpados bajos.

"¡Mantente lejos de mis niños, pervertido!" espetó la mujer. Luego, la familia se trasladó a la otra esquina de la habitación, lejos de L y Light.

"¿Pervertido?" L exhaló, mirando fijamente a sus pies calzados con sandalias.

"Bueno, no pudo hacer otra cosa que coincidir con ella en eso…" murmuró Light.

"¿Qué fue lo que Light-kun dijo?"

"…Nada. Estás un poco nervioso en este momento. ¿Por qué no te calmas?"

" _¡Hideki Ryuga!_ "

L levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido estridente de la voz del dentista y revolvió su café un momento.

" _¡Hideki Ryuga!_ "

Light cogió el café de las manos de L y lo estrelló sobre la mesa junto a él. "Ryu… ga, ella te está llamando a ti. Tienes que desencadenarnos."

"¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Yagami-kun!"

"¿Oh, así que estamos con el tema de los apellidos ahora?" espetó Light mientras L tomaba las cadenas de ambas muñecas y se las guardaba en el bolsillo.

"…" L se paró y se acercó arrastrando los pies al dentista, la mirada baja.

"¡Sígame, señor!"

Light rió mientras L desaparecía por el pasillo y se sirvió otra taza de café.

Estaba agradecido de no ser ese dentista.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"Por favor, señor. Debe sentarte."

"No tenía ninguna intención de venir aquí. Me vi obligado."

"Está bien, señor, ahora siéntese por favor."

Los ojos de L se desorbitaron cuando la mujer comenzó a preparar las herramientas para sus dientes. "No me siento bien…"

"¡Siéntate!"

L se sentó.

La mujer, recomponiéndose y pegando la sonrisa a su cara, tiró el asiento hacia atrás y se inclinó sobre él. "Abra graaaaande," canturreó.

L abrió la boca y el rostro de ella se contrajo en estado de shock por un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

"Señor… ¿ _Cepilla_ sus diente regularmente?" dijo con voz ahogada.

"…Eso intento." L se sintió como un niño tratando de mentir para escapar.

Con un suspiro, ella tomó sus herramientas y se puso manos a la obra.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Mientras tanto, a Light lo llamaron en la habitación de enfrente de L y se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que el dentista comenzara su acto.

El hombre buscó a tientas sus herramientas, tirándolas desordenadamente en la bandeja, y Light no pudo evitar comentar:

"¿Son _higiénicas_?"

El hombre alzó la vista bruscamente. "Creo que sí," respondió.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Bastante."

"…Supongo que tendrá que hacerse."

Después de una pausa incómoda, el hombre hizo un gesto a Light de sentarse y comenzó a raspar los dientes del adolescente.

"Así que. ¿Has estado de vacaciones últimamente?"

Light cerró sus ojos. _¿De verdad espera que le conteste mientras tiene sus manos en mi boca?_

"¿Señor?" preguntó el tipo, con una risa nerviosa. "Señor, ¿me escuchó?"

Light asintió, sus ojos aun cerrados.

"Um… ¿Entonces? ¿Las ha tenido?"

Light negó con la cabeza.

"¿A qué universidad va?"

En este punto, el chico de ojos caramelo decidió ignorar el hombre y no responder en absoluto.

El raspado se volvió un poco más áspero.

 _DNDNDNDN_

"Señor, usted tiene cinco caries."

L dejó escapar un ruidito de conmoción y metió un dedo en su boca inconscientemente.

La mujer lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. "Señor, ¿hace eso a menudo?" preguntó ella.

"¿Qué?"

"…Chupar su dedo."

"No." Dijo L rápidamente, sacando el dígito de su boca.

"Hmm… De todos modos, vamos a tener que encargarnos de al menos dos de esas caries. Puedo hacerlo hoy, si lo desea. Si no nos encargamos pronto, van a empezar a mostrar signos de decaimiento dental."

"¿Decaimiento dental?"

"Sí."

"…Bien. Encárguese de las caries."

 _DNDNDNDN_

Light aulló cuando el hombre se deslizó y pinchó sus encías.

"¡Auch!" exclamó, sentándose y fulminándolo con la mirada. "¡Estoy _sangrando_! ¡Me has hecho _sangrar_! ¡ _In_ creíble!

"Y-Yo lo siento, señor…"

Light frunció el ceño. "¡Que no vuelva a suceder!" ladró.

El hombre tragó y tomó su herramienta de metal un poco más fuerte. "S-sí, señor."

 _DNDNDNDN_

L estaba sudando a través del asiento cuando el dentista entró con su jeringa. Apretó los brazos con nerviosismo.

"Abre," dijo ella.

Lentamente abrió la boca, con la mandíbula temblando…

 _DNDNDNDN_

Light gritó cuando el hombre accidentalmente lo roció en la cara con el dispositivo de lavado.

"¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigp?! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Tú _empapaste_ mi pelo, tu imbécil incompetente!

"… ¿Usted cree que _eso_ es empapado, señor…?

 _DNDNDNDN_

L y Light chocaron entre sí cuando ambos iban saliendo de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo. Light estaba empapado y la cara de L estaba hinchada en un lado.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de salir hechos unas furias del edificio el uno al lado del otro.

"¿Tenías caries, no Ryuuzaki?" preguntó Light.

L asintió, tocando su mejilla con ternura. "¿Qué pasó con Light-kun?"

"El dentista me enseñó el verdadero significado de la palabra _empapar_."

"Ah. ¿Debería llamar a Watari?"

"Sí."

Cuando Watari los pasó a buscar, miró fijamente a L por un momento. ¿Querrás algo para comer, Ryuuzaki?"

"Algo cargado con azúcar," gruñó el detective.

"¿Tú nunca aprendes, verdad Panda Puff?" preguntó Light, trepando al auto.

"Tampoco lo hace Light-kun, se mete en peleas con todos lo que se le cruzan."

Rodaron en silencio por un rato antes de que algo se le ocurriese a L.

"De todos modos, ¿sigue Light-kun teniendo problema en acercarse a mi boca?"

"…No mucho, pero podría seguir sin acercarme a tu _cuerpo_."

L lo pellizcó.

* * *

Dios, esto es completamente genial. Estos chicos son un problema fuera de su seguro edificio.

Light y L tendrán severos traumas con el dentista a partir de ahora.

 **L: "¡Por favor comenten! O los pellizcaré."**

 **Light: "Duele, créanme."**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Jardinería.


	32. Jardinería

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXXII** _Jardinería._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

L y Light estaban sentados en la mesa, Light comiendo un poco de ramen y L con una porción de pastel de queso.

"¿Dejará Light-kun de _sorber_ su ramen?" preguntó L con cansancio.

"…Supongo," respondió Light, suspirando audiblemente. "No sabía que estaba siendo ruidoso."

"Light-kun siempre es ruidoso."

"¡No lo soy!" espetó Light.

"Light-kun está demostrando mi punto."

Silencio.

"Vete al infierno, Ryuuzaki."

"No." L mordió su pastel y miró fijamente por encima de Light sordamente.

Light frunció el ceño y arrojó un fideo por encima del rostro de L con su palillo, pero falló y se dio contra la pared.

 _¡Schlap!_

L giró para mirar el fideo. "Buen trabajo. Light-kun debería de estar en un equipo de arquería con su impecable puntería."

Light enterró su cara en sus manos por un momento antes de levantarse y golpear los fideos para despegarlos de la pared. Los peló hacia afuera y los puso sobre el cabello de L, entonces giró para limpiar la salsa.

"Sabes Ryuuzaki, este color beige es bastante aburrido," criticó Light, dando unos pasos atrás para tener una mejor vista de la pared. "De hecho, todo este sitio entero es bastante aburrido."

L arrancó el fideo de su cabello y lo arrojó sin mirar, por lo que quedó atascado en el culo de Light. "Estoy de acuerdo," murmuró a través de su pastel. "¿Le gustaría a Light-kun animar el lugar?"

"Sí. Tal vez… ¿Un jardín interno?" Light se sacó el fideo y lo puso sobre el pastel de L.

L alzó una cejar. ¿Dónde lo pondríamos?" preguntó.

"Podríamos ponerlo en una de esas cajas de vidrio… allá junto a la ventana," dijo Light, señalando.

"¿Qué color de flores le gustarían a Light?"

"Bueno-"

"Además de rosa."

 _DNDNDNDN_

Hicieron a Watari poner una vitrina del tamaño de la pecera, un poco de tierra, y lo que parecía la mitad de las acciones de un vivero de flores. Una vez que el anciano se fue, L y Light se miraron el uno al otro.

"Ponte a trabajar, Light-kun."

"¿Qué? Vas a ayudarme, ¿cierto?"

"¿Por qué debería?"

Light rodó los ojos. "Tendrás que hacerlo, viendo que estamos _encadenados_ juntos," dijo.

L bajó los párpados ligeramente y Light supo que estaba a punto de salir con un porcentaje de algo ridículo, como que el que Light quisiese plantar flores le hiciera Kira en un cincuenta por ciento.

"No puedes salirte con nada, ¿verdad?" sonrió Light malignamente.

L levantó la cabeza de golpe. "¿Qué?"

Light tiró a L hacia las bolsas de tierra. "No puedes llegar a una razón por la cual no debas plantar flores conmigo, _y_ no puedes sacar uno de tus estúpidos porcentajes porque soy totalmente inocente en este momento."

L lo fulminó. "No debería plantar flores con Light-kun, porque la unión con él es poco prudente," murmuró, pero se calmó cuando Light le entregó una bolsa de suelo.

"Perdiste, por lo tanto te toca rellenar el suelo."

"No sabía que Light-kun estaba compitiendo conmigo," dijo L, vertiendo la tierra de todos modos.

Light se metió y comenzó a alborotar el suelo, tratando de hacerlo aún mientras L vaciaba las bolsas desordenadamente.

"¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Estás siendo descuidado!"

L dio un paso atrás y miró a Light tratar de nivelar la tierra, luego giró y cogió una de las plantas.

"Light-kun tiene que moverse así podré plantar esta flor."

"Debemos asignar a dónde vamos a plantar en primer lugar. No simplemente limitarnos a plantarlos donde se nos venga en gana."

"Muévete." L empujó a Light hacia un lado, cansado de sus disparates, y se sacó la flor de su recipiente de plástico. Se inclinó hacia abajo y la plantó sin una palabra.

Light miró hacia atrás a L. "Bien, ¿sabes qué? Tú tomas la mitad del recipiente, y yo me quedo con la otra mitad," dijo con firmeza.

L se dio la vuelta y cruzó miradas con Light. "Muy bien. Si Light-kun quiere separarse, entonces eso tendrá."

"¡Lo quiero!"

"¡Bien!"

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar; Excavando, arreglando y plantando por más de una hora hasta que Light comenzó a ponerse inquieto debido al tenso silencio.

"¿Dónde está mi iPod?" demandó.

"No llevo un registro de las posesiones de Light-kun."

"Sí lo haces."

"…Está en la mesa de café."

Light volvió y buscó entre la basura de L en la mesa y encontró a su iPod debajo de ella, untado con glaseado de pastel. Arrugando la nariz, se acerc usó la camisa del detective para limpiar el glaseado.

"Si Light-kun está tratando de que me desvista, entonces no está funcionando," dijo L arrastrando las palabras, llevando otra planta hacia su mitad del recipiente de vidrio.

"No, solo no quiero toda tu mugre de panda sobre mi iPod."

Después de un par de minutos, L escuchó el canto viniendo de su compañero de habitación.

"… _girsu just wanna have-u fu-un…hmmm…girsu…"_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, L arrancó el iPod alejándolo de la Light y lo arrojó sobre en el sofá. "Light-kun no va a cantar."Dijo L._

 _"¡Eres tan_ _cruel_ _conmigo!"_

 _"Y Light-kun me tortura con su voz."_

 _Light bufó y plantó la ultima flor. L terminó un poco después._

 _Se pararon y miraron._ Una mitad tenía las flores perfectamente alineadas, alternando colores y cuando L miró más de cerca, pudo ver que Light había hecho una forma de corazón en el centro.

En la mitad de L las flores estaban dispersas, no coordinadas, y con apariencia salvaje.

En el centro había un espacio sin utilizar, relleno de tierra.

"¿Por qué Light-kun hizo un corazón? Luce ridículo," dijo L.

Light cruzó sus brazos. "¡Bueno, de seguro no lo hice para ti!" espetó.

L se preguntó si había dicho algo mal.

* * *

De seguro que no era para L, Light, por supuesto…

¡Chicos, oficialmente estamos a la mitad de la historia! :D

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

 **¿Qué diablos está cantando Light esta vez?**

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," de Cyndi Lauper.

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O Light te arrojará un fideo!**

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Bailando.


	33. Bailando

**Molestias Menores.**

 **Capítulo XXXIII** _Bailando._

 **Autor Original** _Mysterious Penname_.

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_.

"Like a virgin!"

L ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras salía de la ducha. Estaba casi seguro de que esa no era la voz de Light, por lo que, al menos, su compañero de habitación no estaba cantando de nuevo…

"…touched for the very first ti-ime!"

El rápido golpeteo de los pasos venía de la otra habitación. Espero que Light no esté haciendo ejercicio de nuevo…

Agarrando las esposas del mostrador y tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros (decidiendo ponerse la camisa y la ropa interior más adelante), L entró en la sala de estar y parpadeó un par de veces cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Light:

El adolescente estaba moviendo sus caderas y agitando sus brazos desordenadamente, llevaba una camiseta demasiado pequeña y unos shorts vaqueros rasgados.

"¡¿Te está matando Kira?!" gritó L, corriendo hacia Light y agarrando al joven por los hombros. "¡Light! ¡Light! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

Light paró de moverse y pestañeó en dirección a L, sorprendido de que el excéntrico detective hubiese dejado sus extraños patrones del habla y estuviese gritándole. "¿Qué…?"

"¿Estás bien? Tengo que… Tengo que…" balbuceó L, dejando ir a Light y apresurándose a toma el teléfono. "…Llamar a una ambul-"

Light pausó la música que estaba reproduciendo en la laptop de L y sacudió su cabeza. "Ryuuzaki, estoy bien. Cálmate."

L, agarrando el teléfono en una mano, se dio la vuelta. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, sin aliento.

"Estaba bailando."

Hubo un momento en el que L, con la respiración entrecortada, contempló a Light con incredulidad.

"Solo estaba bailando," repitió Light, ajustando su camiseta distraídamente. "Ah… perdón. No quise asustarte. Espero que no estés molesto…"

L cerró de golpe el teléfono y lentamente se acercó a Light. Su postura era más derecha de lo habitual cuando miró fijamente a los ojos del adolescente por un largo momento antes de dar un paso adelante y abrazarlo.

"Estás bien," susurró L.

Light se tensó y sintió el rápido latir del corazón de L contra su pecho. Tentativamente, alzó un brazo y lo envolvió en L y apoyó la cabeza en el huesudo hombro. "Lo siento," susurró. "De verdad que soy un mal bailarín, supongo."

L dio a Light un último apretón y dio un paso atrás con un suspiro. "Sí, Light-kun es una bailarín horrible."

Light sonrió abiertamente, aliviado al ver a L actuar normalmente una vez más. "¿Quieres unirte a mí?"

"Absolutamente no."

El sospechoso de asesinato resopló y volvió a reproducir su música.

"Like a viiiiirgin! Oh!"

"¡Light-kun! Apaga eso."

"¡No!" Light se movió de nuevo al centro de la habitación y comenzó a bailar de nuevo. Moviendo su culo y sacudiéndolo completamente descoordinado con el ritmo.

"¡¿Bueno, podría Light-kun por favor cambiarse esos shorts?!" gritó L por encima de la canción. Fue contestado con una pequeña sacudida de culo en su dirección.

"¡Light-kun va a matarme!"

"¡Vamos, Ryuuzaki!" Light se acercó a L, enredando sus brazos alrededor del largo cuello del detective y comenzó a moverse contra su pierna.

"¡Light-kun!" exclamó L, empujando a Light lejos de él. "Detén eso."

"De acuerdo, bien." Light volvió a su pequeña pista de baile. "No es mi culpa ser mejor bailarín que tú. No tienes que estar celoso, ¿sabes?"

"No estoy celoso ni de las mediocres habilidades bailarinas de Light-kun, ni de su corta ropa reveladora." La cual desearía él no pudiese vestir…

"Lo que sea." Light sonrió cuando la siguiente canción comenzó a sonar:

"First I was afraid, I was petrified…"

L se inclinó para recoger las cadenas que había dejado caer anteriormente a causa del pánico, pero sintió una mano en su brazo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba siendo girado y sumergido entre los brazos de Light.

"I will survive!"

La cabeza de L fue echada hacia atrás, y por un segundo todo fue al revés, sintiendo que su estómago bailaba a un ritmo mucho más rápido que él.

"Oh, as long as I know how to love…"

"¿No amas esta canción?"

L gruñó un "No" cuando fue empujado hacia arriba otra vez y girado hacia un lado.

Light rió y sacudió a L un poco más. "¡Parece que Panda Puff tiene dos pies izquierdos!" dijo cuando L tropezó.

"¡Maldición, Light-kun!

Entonces, Light supo en cuanto el temido "¡Maldición, Light-kun!" salió de la boca de L, que habría problemas. En estado de pánico, de repente soltó el brazo de L en medio de un giro y el detective salió volando. L tropezó, dando tumbos hacia delante y chocando directo con un mini rastrillo de jardín que habían conseguido para las flores, golpeando con eficacia su espinilla izquierda. Con un grito de dolor, se tropezó de nuevo y su impulso lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared.

"Oops."

Light miró mientras L lentamente se levantaba y se le acercaba acechándolo.

"Light-kun me ha causado una gran angustia física y emocional el día de hoy," escupió L.

Una nueva canción comenzó.

"Shake your bon bon, shake your bon bon…"

"Light-kun me hizo creer que estaba muriendo, después hizo un baile inapropiado y estimulante, y comenzó a girarme contra una pared."

"¿A quién estoy estimulando?" lo retó a decir Light, cruzando sus brazos.

"¡A todos!"

"¡No hay nadie más aquí que tú, Panda Puff!"

"Bueno, entonces Brillitos Light debe estar estimulándome a mí, ¿no es así?"

"¡Bueno, debo estarlo haciendo!"

"Shake your bon bon…"

"¡Que brillantes poderes para sacar conclusiones tiene Light-kun! ¡Me sorprende!"

"El sarcasmo realmente no te queda, Ryuuzaki."

Otra canción comenzó:

"Ice cream and cake! Ice cream and cake!"

"¡Light-kun es un mocoso! ¡Es promiscuo, irritante, egoísta, perfeccionista, ruidoso, sinvergüenza, y demandante! ¡Él apagará su música y me devolverá mi laptop antes de que me sienta tentado a lidiar con él en una manera físicamente violenta!"

Light caminó hacia atrás y cerró la laptop de L tranquilamente. Desconectó los altavoces y se la entregó a L sin una palabra.

L se la arrebató.

"No tienes que ser tan cruel…"

El hombre de cabello negro levantó la mirada y comenzó a ver El Puchero formarse. "Light-kun…"

"No soy… así…"

"Por supuesto que no. Solo estaba enojado."

"Pero tú dijiste que yo era… todas esas cosas." El Puchero estaba en su etapa completa: los ojos muy abiertos, las manos detrás de la espalda, la boca hacia abajo…

L tomó una bocanada profunda y se preguntó a sí mismo como Light era capaz de hacerlo sentir furioso un momento y culpable (aunque odiara admitirlo) al otro. Decidió simplemente acabar de una vez con un: "Ah… yo… estoy arrepentido de mis arrebatos verbales y… um… por amenazar el bienestar corporal de Light-kun," murmuró. "¿Cómo puedo recompensarlo?"

Light se recompuso inmediatamente. "Quiero una buna cena," dijo. "Una buena. No una hecha por Watari; quiero ir a un restaurante. Entonces tal vez te perdone por quejarte de mí."

"Light-kun recibirá su cena y no usará esto en contra mía." Con eso, L se fue de la habitación arrastrando los pies, laptop apretada contra su pecho y una nube sobre su cabeza. "Tengo que ponerme el resto de mi ropa."

Light sonrió malignamente. Él es tan fácil de manipular. Tal vez debería actuar como si pudiese insultarme más a menudo.

"¡Light-kun ciertamente se recuperó de su trauma emocional de una acelerada manera!" vino el grito desde el otro cuarto.

Light rodó sus ojos.

"Ed-ike a virrrgin-u… touche-d for za very first tiiiiime-"

* * *

 **¿Qué demonios son estas canciones?**

-"Like A Virgin" de Madonna, al principio sonando y cantada por Light al final. (Imagines lo que se les plazca xD)

-"I Will Survive" por Gloria Gaynor.

-"Shake Your Bon Bon" por Ricky Martin.

-"Ice Crean and Cake" por Buckwheat Boyz

 **¡Por favor comenten! ¡O Light irá y bailará en sus casas!** (¿Es esto siquiera malo…?)

 **Siguiente Drabble:** Restaurante.


End file.
